Héroe en el olvido
by Alexiitz
Summary: Amor, fama, dinero, amigos, esas y más cosas he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, para mí todo eso era normal y nunca les di la importancia debida, siempre creí que tendría eso hasta que muriera...que tonto fui, nunca me di cuenta que la vida da muchas vueltas, un día estas arriba y otro estas abajo, lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, déjenme les cuento como sucedió...
1. LIFE 0

**HOLA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, LAMENTO DECIR QUE SE NOS ACABO LA TEMPORADA DE DXD, DEBO DECIR QUE ME ENCANTARON LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS Y SI LES SOY SINCERO CAMBIO MI PERSPECTIVA QUE TENIA CON RESPECTO A ELLA POR EL CAMBIO DE ANIMACIÓN, PERO LO BUENO FUE QUE ME CALLO LA BOCA Y PUES ESTOY CONTENTO CON EL RESULTADO, DESPUÉS DE TODO SE ANIMARON PARTES QUE QUERÍA VER DESDE HACE TIEMPO, PERO BUENO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO TENGO QUE DECIRLES ALGUNAS COSAS Y ES QUE AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ… Y NO, ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA DE TRAICIÓN NI NADA DE ESO, ESTA HISTORIA LLEVO PENSÁNDOLA POR VARIOS MESES, ESTUVE PLANEANDO COMO DESARROLLARLA Y POR FIN PUDE FORMARLA Y AQUÍ SE LAS TRAIGO, CREO QUE SERÁ LA PRIMERA QUE TOMA ESTE RUMBO Y ESPERO QUE LOGRE ENAMORARLOS, TAMBIÉN ESTO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ABANDONE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, LAS DEMÁS LAS SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO, PUEDE QUE UN POCO MÁS LENTO, PERO LAS CONTINUARE, ASÍ QUE NO SE ALARMEN POR ESO, AGREGO QUE ESTA SERÁ UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ACTUALIZARA CADA SEMANA LOS DÍAS MARTES, ASÍ NO SE SIENTE TANTO LA FALTA DE DXD…..O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO**

 **OTRA COSA, ESTO ES CON RESPECTO AL PRIMER CAPÍTULO Y ES QUE HE TOMADO LA DECISIÓN DE HACER UN RESUMEN DE LAS NOVELAS LIGERAS, ¿POR QUÉ HAGO ESTO?, LA RESPUESTA ES PORQUE ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS NO CONOCEN MUCHO DE ESTA HISTORIA, OCASIONANDO QUE TENGAN MUCHAS DUDAS EN VARIAS HISTORIAS QUE SE BASAN EN VOLÚMENES AVANZADOS DE LA NOVELA, ES POR ESTO QUE LO HAGO, PARA ASÍ PODER AYUDAR A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES Y A LOS QUE NO CONOZCAN DE ESTA HISTORIA, SI YA ESTÁN AL DÍA CON LA HISTORIA O NO QUIEREN SPOILERS AVANCEN AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **TAMBIÉN, QUIERO HACER ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO ALGO DINÁMICO, ES POR ESO QUE SI VEN QUE FALTA ALGO EN EL RESUMEN O COMETÍ UN ERROR EN CIERTOS SUCESOS ME LO HAGAN SABER, USTEDES ENVÍENME LO QUE FALTA O LO QUE SE TIENE QUE CORREGIR Y YO LO AGREGARE AL CAPÍTULO, OBVIAMENTE SE LES DARÁ EL MERITO Y SE MENCIONARA QUIEN FUE EL QUE ESCRIBIÓ ESTA PARTE, ASÍ LOGRAMOS MÁS PRECISIÓN Y ALGO NUEVO ¿QUÉ LES PARECE?, SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA HÁGANMELO SABER**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS VAMOS A EMPEZAR ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN: LIFE 0**

Cuando alguien menciona el nombre de Hyodo Issei

¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza?

La respuesta sería muy variada, podríamos contestar cosas como

Un pervertido

El peón más fuerte

El héroe de los niños

El sekiryuutei

El Oppai Dragon

Un rival

Alguien perseverante

Esas y muchas otras son las respuestas que dan las personas cuando les preguntas ¿quien es Hyodo Issei?, aunque tal vez existan personas que todavía no sepan quien es esta persona por lo que seria bueno hacer un pequeño resumen para ellas

Hyodo Issei o para los amigos Ise, es un adolescente de estructura promedio, su color de cabello es marrón, color de ojos cafés, era un estudiante de preparatoria que ingreso a la escuela de Kuoh, pero porque a esta escuela ¿por nivel académico? ¿por una beca?, la respuesta es muy diferente, el entro por sus deseos mundanos, por su perversidad y es que resultaba que cuando el necesitaba elegir una preparatoria la escuela de Kuoh que era solo para las mujeres abrió sus puertas para los hombres e Issei siendo un humano con un nivel alto de perversidad no perdió el tiempo.

En dicha preparatoria capto el interés de quien estaba enamorado y que en un futuro seria su esposa, hablo ni mas ni menos de Rías Gremory la chica más guapa de todo el instituto, aunque Issei no lo supo hasta que murió. Así es, como lo escucharon, el fue asesinado por quien el considero su primera novia, justo después de que ella lo había engañado para asesinarlo ya que era un peligro para su facción, la facción de los Ángeles caídos y ahora te preguntaras ¿Ángel caído?, pero eso no existe, pues déjenme decirles que si existen al igual que los demonios, ángeles y muchas otras mitologías que se creen que son mitos, lo que pasa es que todas ellas están ocultas para los humanos, después de todo el humano tiene una mentalidad tan limitada que si se enteraran de dichos seres lo primero que harían seria idear formas para combatirlas y destruirlas.

Pero regresando a los que nos compete, resulta que Ise cuando estaba el las puertas del hades solo pudo pensar en que quería seguir viviendo después de todo ¿Quién no lo haría? Y afortunadamente para el su deseo se cumplió por ni mas ni menos que Rías Gremory demonio clase alta, ella lo revivió con el mayor invento de la facción demoniaca, hablo de las evil pieces, un conjunto de piezas basadas en el ajedrez, el juego de piezas consiste en un rey, reina, 2 torres, 2 caballos, 2 alfiles y 8 peones, con ellas puedes traer a la vida a cualquier persona por el costo de una pieza o mas dependiendo del poder de dicha persona a revivir, así fue como Ise regreso a la vida y termino siendo el único peón de Rías Gremory.

Después de ingresar a su nueva vida Ise conoció a sus compañeros de nobleza, ellos eran

Akeno Himejima, ella era un hibrido entre Ángel caído por parte de su padre Baraquiel, un comandante de dicha facción y humana por parte de su madre Shuri Himejima, ella perdió a su madre cuando su familia la quiso asesinar por su descendencia ella logro sobrevivir porque su padre llego a tiempo, pero al estar cegada por la ira ella culpo a su padre por no estar cuando sucedió el ataque, tiempo después ella fue revivida por Rías y se convirtió en su reina

Shirone alias Koneko Toujo, ella era una nekomata, una raza que quedo extinta después de un exterminio por parte de los demonios por su peligro, ella fue abandonada y culpada del crimen de su hermana y sentenciada a morir, afortunadamente el gobernante del inframundo la pudo rescatar y fue puesta bajo el cuidado de Rías, siendo ella la primera torre

Kiba Yutto, un humano que sufrió a mano de la iglesia al ser un sujeto de prueba para un experimento para crear soldados con la habilidad de empuñar fragmentos de la espada Excalibur, una de las máximas creaciones de esta facción, estos experimentos fueron catalogados como atroces por lo que se cancelo y se ordeno eliminar todas las pruebas, y la forma de eliminar dichas pruebas era asesinando a los sujetos de pruebas, se asesinaron a todos los niños, todos menos Kiba, quien logro huir y encontrarse con Rías quien lo revivió como su primer caballo.

Asia Argento, una dulce chica que sufrió el exilo de la iglesia al haber curado a un demonio, ella no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que para ella todas las personas merecían no sufrir, ella fue rescatada por Issei cuando un grupo de ángeles caídos la capturaron y le robaron su sacred gear Twilight Healing, un arte creado para curar a las personas,ella después de ser rescatada fue revivida por Rías como su Alfil

En este encuentro Issei descubrió que era el portador de una seacred gear, más específicamente de una de las 13 Longinius, pero ¿Qué es una longiniu?, estos artefactos son creaciones de dios para que los humanos se puedan proteger y dentro de esos artefactos existen los mas poderosos los cuales son los Longinos los cuales tienen un poder inmenso, alguna de ellas son, la lanza que mato a cristo, la dimensión lost, regulus nemea, booster gear, dividing gear entre otras.

Después de esto Issei paso por diversas experiencias

El enfrentamiento contra Riser Phoenix, prometido de Rías Gremory, en dicho enfrentamiento sacrifico su brazo para ganar poder extra y lograr liberar a su ama de tan siniestro destino.

Lucho contra un ángel caído de nivel cadre llamado Kokabiel, un maniático sediento de ganas de guerra

Conoció a su eterno rival, a Vali Lucifer, el Hakkiryuutei de su generación, el portador del dragón blanco Albión, su rival por el título del más grande dragón

El ingreso de otro de sus amores a la nobleza de Rias, hablo de Xenovia Quartar, una exorcista exiliada de la iglesia por haber conocido el secreto sobre la muerte de Dios y de los 4 satanes originales, ella era la portadora de Durandal, una de las máximas espadas en la historia y el segundo caballo de Rias

Conoció a su otro compañero, a Gasper Vladi, un medio vampiro con aires trábelos, portador de la extraoficial Longinius Forbidden Balor View con un poder para detener el tiempo de lo que este en su rango de visión, aunque este poder no lo podía controlar muy bien, el era el segundo alfil de Rias

Después fue testigo del tratad de paz en donde las facciones bíblicas llegaban a un acuerdo para que sus facciones pudieran coexistir y poder tener un futuro más estable, en dicha facción se enfrentó a su Rival quien declaro ser el descendiente del lucifer original y donde el mundo conoció a la Caos Brigade, una asociación que busca tomar el poder de todas las facciones y liderado por Ophis la diosa dragón del infinito.

Después de esto Issei tuvo un tiempo de paz hasta que llego el enfrentamiento contra Diodora Astaroth, el hermano corrupto de uno de los gobernantes del inframundoy quien tenia el fetiche de corromper doncellas santas

Su enfrentamiento contra Shalva beelzebub a quien enfrento con la Juggernout Drive, un poder maldito de la booster gear que consume la vid de su portado y que fue activada por una supuesta muerte de Asia Argento

Su posterior enfrentamiento contra el dios malvado Loki junto con el apoyo del equipo Vali, los dos equipos eventualmente decidieron trabajar juntos para derrotar a Loki y a Fenrir, pidiendo el consejo del Rey Dragón, Midgardsormr, sobre la manera de derrotar a Loki y a Fenrir. Durante la batalla final contra Loki, Issei manejó una réplica de Mjolnir, el martillo utilizado por dios nórdico Thor.

Conoció al ultimo compañero de nobleza, hablo de Rosswaiser, un valquiria y ex guardaespaldas de Odín, ella procedió a convertirse en la segunda torre y ultimo miembro de la nobleza Gremory

El enfrentamiento en Kioto contra la facción de los héroes, humanos descendientes de grandes héroes de la historia y quienes tenían como propósito destruir todas las mitologías ya que las consideraban un peligro para la humanidad, combate donde desbloqueo su potencial oculto, el movimiento ilegal Triania, habilidad que combinaba las propiedades del alfil, caballo y torre, cada una con diferentes tipos de armaduras

Su combate contra Sairgoar Bael, primo de Rias Gremory, portador de la Longinos Regulus Nemea, pelea en donde desbloque un nuevo poder, aquel llamada la True Crimson Queen, pero lo más importante fue que en esta pelea Issei olvido sus miedos y decidió tomar la decisión de seguir sus sentimientos, aquí confeso su amor por Rías Gremory Y salió victorioso de la pelea

Después seguimos con un suceso que marco mucho su vida, aquel momento en que conoció a Ophis Oroboros, aquella persona catalogada como la segunda entidad más fuerte del universo. Issei y todos su compañeros junto con Vali Lucifer ayudaron a proteger a Ophis contra la facción de los héroes, lastimosamente dicha facción convoco a Samael, aquel ser castigado por Dios con una maldición, una que es mortal para los dragones, con él le robaron casi la mitad de su poder a la reina dragón y fueron derrotados por Cao-Cao, después de eso combatieron contra las parcas de Hades, también en dicho encuentro Ophis fue raptada por Shalva, todos trataron de rescatarla, pero solo Issei fue en su ayuda por las precarias condiciones de sus amigos, Issei logro alcanzar a Shalva y asesinarlo rescatando a Ophis, horriblemente Issei fue envenenado por un ataque de Shalva cubierto con sangre de Samael, esto provoco la segunda muerte de Hyodo Issei y uno de los momentos más tristes para el sequito Gremory

Afortunadamente ese no fue el fin de Hyodo Issei, es cierto su cuerpo original se destruye debido a la maldición de Samael, pero gana otro cuerpo a través de la ayuda de el Great Red y Ophis, aquellos 2 dragones que luchaban a muerte y que nunca podrían llevarse bien fueron unidos por un noble castaño. El logro regresar a la vida justo a tiempo para salvar la situación, aquella que estaba en peligro por la invasión al inframundo, Issei salvo a los niños de él inframundo quienes fueron tomados como rehenes por Jeanne y Heracles, venciéndolos con facilidad. Él tiene su tercer encuentro con Cao Cao, pero fue vencido con facilidad por este último, a pesar de que Rias estaba usando su habilidad para recargar el poder de Issei, hasta que Issei utilizó una bala de Gogmagog que tenía sangre de Samael en ella en el ojo de Medusa que Cao Cao estaba usando, revirtiendo la situación. Con el fin de invertir la marcha de la batalla, Cao Cao intenta activar la Truth Idea, pero no funciona debido a los efectos dependerán de la voluntad de Dios en la Holy Spear y será diferente en función de cuál sea la voluntad elegida. La True Longinus ha optado por el deseo en el corazón de Issei en lugar de la ambición de Cao Cao, al final Hyodo Issei nos demostró que las ambiciones egoístas no vencen y abrió poco a poco el camino a un futuro mejor

Poco a poco el nombre de Hyodo Issei causaba respeto a sus aliados y temor a sus enemigos, el era un faro de esperanza para los débiles, sus posteriores victorias contra la Khaos Brigade ayudo a cimentar dichas afirmaciones, la derrota de los dragones malignos, al igual que la aniquilación completa de sus enemigos con ayuda de sus amigos trajo paz, solo quedaba Rizevim, aquel demonio con ideologías descabelladas y que había causado gran daño a las personas, a sus seres queridos y a sus amigos como Vali Lucifer, una vez que lo venciera todo acabaría

Lamentablemente sucedió lo que menos quería en su vida…el sello de Trihexa se había roto, aquella bestia del apocalipsis había vuelto al mundo terrenal, nadie era capaz de hacerle frente, ni siquiera Issei y Vali con su máximo poder, a pesar de que Issei obtuvo gran poder con su nueva armadura, la Diábolos Dragon God, un poder que fue posible por el poder de Ophis y por la carne de Great red, este poder sirvió para derrotar a Rizevim y a Aphopis un dragón de clase celestial, lamentablemente no basto para vencer a la gran bestia del apocalipsis, con la desesperación de las personas y de los grandes héroes los lideres decidieron tomar las riendas y volver a sellar a la gran bestia, con el poder unido de todos ellos pudieron lograr su cometido, desafortunadamente el costo fue muy caro, diversos líderes tuvieron que sellarse para poder ejercer el sello, personas como Odín, Azazel, Serafall, Sirzechs y otros más quedaron sellados, ese día fue el peor para diversas facciones, Issei vio como su amada Rías quedo destrozada por la pérdida de su hermano, lo peor para él es que no podía hacer nada para calmar ese gran dolor, este día fue llamado ¨El día de los caídos¨, un día para recordar a todas esas valientes personas que se sacrificaron.

Con esto vino el fin de la guerra, la paz por fin llego, diversas facciones sufrieron por la falta de sus líderes, pero gracias al pilar del grupo DxD se pudieron recuperar poco a poco, nuevos días brillaban con nueva luz, Issei y las personas que quería por fin podían vivir una vida pacífica, una vida que duro muchos años

Lamentablemente la vida no siempre es tranquilidad y amor, muchas veces el ciclo de tiempo puede ser cruel y Hyodo Issei lo experimento de primera mano

 **Y corte**

 **Listo mis queridos lectores**

 **Esto sería todo por el resumen, recuerden, si les gusto mi idea para hacer dinámica la historia háganmelo saber, así podemos corregir los errores o completar el resumen por si falto algo**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, ahora ya podemos avanzar con la historia**


	2. Prologo

**VEO QUE DECIDISTE DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA Y DEBO DECIR QUE ESO ME ALEGRA MUCHO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD NO SÉ SI VISTE LOS ANUNCIOS DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, PERO SI NO LO HICISTE TE RECOMIENDO HACERLO, DESPUÉS DE TODO AHÍ ESTÁN ALUNAS COSAS IMPORTANTES**

 **INFORMO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERÁ ACTUALIZADA SEMANALMENTE LOS DÍAS MARTES, ASÍ NO SE SIENTE TAN DOLOROSO EL FINAL DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA**

 **BUENO YA SIN MÁS AMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 ** _Prologo_**

 _"Dicen que las personas nunca valoran algo hasta que lo pierden y esa es una verdad absoluta, aunque muchos lo quieran negar"_

Escuela Kuoh, una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, una institución educativa de alto nivel, una escuela que cuenta con una tasa del 70% de mujeres y un 30% de hombres, una escuela regida por 2 demonios de clase alta, una escuela que ha sido sede para cosas de gran importancia para el mundo

Estamos en la temporada de otoño, el clima ya refrescaba pero no congelaba y actualmente los estudiantes de dicha escuela, estaban saliendo de una jornada estudiantil, los alumnos murmuraban que harían el fin de semana o cosas ambiguas, entre todos los alumnos que salían se encontraba un grupo en particular, un grupo de hermosas estudiantes y un hombre guapo ante la vista de las mujeres, en dicho grupo destacaba mucho una alumna, la cual tenía una figura envidiable y por el que matarían la mayoría de las mujeres, pero lo que más resaltaba de ella no era su cuerpo, por supuesto que no, lo que mas se resaltaba era su hermoso cabello de color carmesí y sus hermosos ojos azules que transmitían una alegría indescriptible, esta hermosa dama llamada Rias Gremory iba tomada de la mano de uno de los hombres del grupo, un hombre guapo con un cuerpo atlético y facciones varoniles, cabello negro y una sonrisa sincera, Rias y las otras mujeres del grupo observaban a este sujeto con cariño y afecto.

"Chicas, que les parece si hoy vemos películas" propuso el pelinegro a lo que todas estuvieron de acuerdo

"¡Me parece una buena idea!, yo elijo la película" hablo Rias mientras le dirigía una mirada cariñosa al pelinegro

Con eso ya resuelto todo el grupo se dispuso a dirigirse a la casa en donde todos vivían, el grupo se dirigía a la salida del instituto mientras reían y las mujeres del grupo bromeaban con el único hombre, todos lucían muy felices, en eso una ventisca los golpeo, nadie le dio importancia y siguieron caminando, todos menos Rias, ella sintió algo más en esa ventisca, sintió tristeza en ella, enseguida sintió una presencia que la observaba por lo que se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a un árbol que se encontraba afuera del instituto y que tenia una vista perfecta de la habitación de su club, ahora, por lo regular las personas se alarmarían si sienten una mirada hacia ellas pero Rias no sintió eso ya que aunque no se pueda explicar ella no se sintió amenazada más bien cuando ella observo el árbol por un momento sintió diversas emociones, sintió la tristeza, sintió el amor y el cariño, pero desaparecieron rápidamente, ella aun así no despego la mirada del árbol y por un momento se dejo llevar por las emociones antes transmitidas sin preocuparse del tiempo.

"Rias" ella escucho su nombre así que dirigió su mirada hacia el responsable y logro ver que todos sus amigos la veían extrañada "¿Estas bien? Pregunto el pelinegro, Rias ante esa pregunta solo dirigió su mirada al árbol por ultima vez y con una sonrisa triste dijo "Si" para enseguida caminar hacia ellos

"Vamos, ya sé que película ver" dijo al momento de jalar a todos y seguir su camino, con eso todos salieron del instituto y le dieron la espalda a dicho árbol.

Segundos después una silueta se podía observar en aquel árbol, esta persona observaba al grupo de Rias con una mirada triste

(Así que pudiste sentirme) analizo al ver que casi era descubierto (Rias, chicas, no saben las ganas que tengo de volver a abrazaras y decirles una vez más cuanto las amo) fue el pensamiento de esta persona mientras su cabello castaño cubría sus ojos color miel (lamentablemente no puedo, no se cuanto mas podre soportar esto) una lagrima se deslizo de sus ojos (aun recuerdo ese día, el día en que perdí todo) sus manos se apretaron hasta casi expulsar sangre (el ultimo día que les dije cuanto las amaba) con eso su mente recordó todos los hechos que lo trajeron hasta este momento

 ** _Flashback: tiempo desconocido_**

Tristeza

Felicidad

Alegría

Miedo

Emoción

Excitación

Terror

Y sobre todo amor

Esas han sido las emociones que ha sentido Hyodo Issei alrededor de su longeva vida, todo lo que ha sentido desde que la mujer de su vida lo trajo de entre los muertos y esas eran las emociones que sentía mientras se despertaba y observaba su habitación

(Parece que ya todas se levantaron) pensó al notar la ausencia de personas en su cama

[Que esperabas, ¡ya son las 12 del día!] replicaba su inseparable amigo

(¡Hey¡, no es mi culpa, casi no dormí anoche) respondía mientras recordaba la agitada noche que tuvo con sus esposas

[Todavía sigo pensando como es que no has tenido un hijo, si tu y tus esposas parecen conejos] suspiraba el dragón rojo

(Desventaja de ser demonios, nuestra tasa de natalidad es muy pequeña, no por nada los demonios se tardan milenios en concebir algún hijo, aunque posiblemente mi parte de dragonica reduzca el tiempo, quien sabe tal vez en un futuro próximo tenga mini yos caminando) respondió mientras se vestía y pensaba en ese pequeño sueño de sus hijos, eso era algo que deseaba, el tomo la ropa de un sillón y empezó a vestirse, actualmente Issei tiene una apariencia de un hombre de unos 30 años a pesar de contar con más de 500 años, su cabello sigue siendo castaño pero en un estilo un poco más corto, contaba con una barba de candado la cual usaba de vez en cuando, su cuerpo se veía atlético, el termino de vestirse y bajo a desayunar

Cuando bajo noto que el sequito Gremory se encontraba desayunando, ellos en cuanto lo vieron lo saludaron, todos ellos habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, aun mantenían apariencias jóvenes, pero tenían auras maduras y sus facciones eran mas definidas, todos aparentaban tener 30 años, aunque la realidad era otra

"Ise-kun" dijeron todos al unísono, el enseguida saludo para enseguida darle un beso a cada una de sus esposas y abrazar a sus amigos

"Siéntate Ise-kun, enseguida te sirvo el desayuno" dijo Rias mientras se levantaba y serbia el desayuno de su esposo

Issei en cuanto vio su comida dijo gracias y comía un bocado "Kiba, Gasper, me sorprendió verlos aquí" mención después de terminar el desayuno y que sus esposas fueran a la cocina para arreglarla

Los 2 enseguida tuvieron una pequeña sonrisa triste, Kiba hizo una pregunta "¿Se te olvido que día era hoy?" ante eso Issei recordó la fecha haciéndolo suspirar

"El día de los caídos" con eso sus amigos asintieron

"Ya ha sido mas de medio milenio desde eso" menciono Gasper mientras observaba a su ama en la cocina que, aunque aparentaba estar feliz, no lo era, después de todo este día le dolía de sobremanera

Y no era para menos, resulta que el día de los caídos era un día en el que se celebraba y conmemoraba el sacrificio de todos los lideres de las diferentes mitologías, sacrificio para encerrar a la bestia apocalíptica y que aseguro la supervivencia del mundo.

"Perdimos mucho ese día" declaro el castaño mientras dirigía su vista hacia Rias "Ella todavía llora cuando recuerda a su hermano"

"Tsubaki dice que Sona-sama esta igual" agrego el caballero

"Irina es igual, todavía le duele la perdida de Michael-sama" expreso el vampiro

"Sí tan solo hubiéramos anticipado a la Brigada del caos, los pudimos haber detenido sin tener que sacrificar tantas cosas" suspiraba "Todo el daño que hicieron sigue estando presente"

"Cierto, lo bueno es que ahora tenemos lideres capaces que ayudan a superar poco a poco todo el daño" tranquilizo el travelo

Ante eso el castaño rio un poco al recordar a su rival "Cierto, quien diría que Vali haría tan buen trabajo como el Maou Lucifer"

"Tú no te quedas atrás, o si, leviatán-sama" bromeo Kiba

"Vamos chicos, solo mantengo el titulo porque Sona me lo pidió, me dijo que ella lo tomaría en un futuro" se defendió un sonrojado Issei "Sigo sin saber porque me dio el manto a mi en lugar de tomarlo ella o incluso Sairgoar, ellos 2 harían mejor el trabajo"

"Fue lo mas lógico, recuerda que al ser el héroe del inframundo levantabas la moral de todos, aparte tu reputación con todas las demás mitologías ayudaba mucho, solo porque Vali insistió tomar el titulo Lucifer, sino fuera por eso tu abrías tenido el título" le recordó Kiba a su amigo, ante eso los los 3 siguieron platicando mientras recordaban anécdotas del pasado

Ya después de varias horas de platica en donde las demás se acoplaron y platicaron de cualquier tema en lo que esperaban para poder comer

"Rias" menciono Issei a la pelirroja que se fue a la cocina para ver si la comida ya estaba lista, a esto la pelirroja los observo con una sonrisa, una falsa la cual Issei detecto "Se que este día te lastima, sabes que no tienes que aparentar, puedes desahogarte conmigo, lo entendiste amor" la conforto mientras tomaba su cara con sus manos y secaba algunas lagrimas

"Lo extraño Ise-kun" Rias ya no soporto mas y lloro en el pecho de su amado, ante esto Issei la abrazo y trato de tranquilizarla

[Eso será difícil Issei, la herida todavía sigue abierta]

(Lo sé Draig, lo sé) pensó sintiéndose impotente

Después de algunos minutos, Rias fue por la comida para enseguida servirle a todos con ayuda de Asia y Akeno, después de eso todos se dispusieron a sentarse, aunque antes de que eso sucediera un guardia entro exaltado interrumpiendo el salón principal

"Mao-sama, Mao-sama" exclamaba el guardia mientras respiraba agitadamente

"Que sucede" respondió seriamente

"Tiene que salir rápido, tenemos problemas" fue lo único que dijo el guardia

Enseguida todos salieron y se dieron cuenta de que el cielo relampagueaba y cambiaba de color intermitentemente

"¿Qué diablos sucede?" se preguntaron todos al ver el cielo y sentir la agitación del medio ambiente

"Voy a averiguarlo" exclamo Issei mientras desplegaba sus alas de dragón y tomaba vuelo a la capital del inframundo, en cuanto llego observo a su compañero y rival Vali, también se encontraban varios compañeros de armas y amigos

"Vali, tienes alguna idea de que esta pasando" pregunto a su homologo

"No tengo idea, pero me informan que en todo el mundo sobrenatural y el humano esta pasando" informo la peli plata "Tenemos que cuidar la ciudad, tu quédate aquí resguardando la ciudad mientras yo voy a averiguar qué está pasando" Ordeno Vali

Issei asintió "Está bien, de todos modos, lo iba a hacer"

"Muy bien, los demás vayan a otras zonas estratégicas para proteger en caso de que algún enemigo se acerque" todos acataron la orden de su líder

"Vali" Issei llamo su atención "Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto y que sea en este día me alarma más" con esto Vali no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo

"Siento lo mismo, pero no debemos de suponer nada" tranquilizo para enseguida tomar vuelo a otro lugar para averiguar qué estaba pasando, dejando a Issei solo

(Listo Draig)

[Listo]

 **[Welsh dragón balance breaker]**

Con esto Issei se cubrió de una familiar armadura, una que tranquilizo a todas las personas de la capital al ver a su más grande héroe custodiándolos

[Socio, ten cuidado, siento algo raro en el entorno] advirtió

Issei acepto la sugerencia de su mas grande amigo por lo que aumento sus sentidos, por su parte el ambiente seguía empeorando, ahora los relámpagos se intensificaban, la tierra empezó a temblar, el medio ambiente se volvía loco, poco a poco la tierra se partía y los cielos gritaban

(¿Qué diablos es esto?) se pregunto a si mismo al ver todo y su cuerpo no pudo evitar un escalofrió al sentir algo perturbador

 ** _"El ciclo se repite"_**

 ** _"Error"_**

 ** _"Es hora de volver a empezar"_**

Issei sacudió su escalofrió después de escuchar pequeños susurros en su cabeza y sentía un frio espectral en todo su cuerpo (¿Qué diablos fue eso?)

[¿De qué hablas socio?] pregunto

(No escuchaste lo de hace un momento Draig) pregunto Issei recibiendo un no de parte del dragón

Issei decidió ignorar lo de hace un momento y mejor puso su atención en el entorno

"¡Ise!" Issei escucho un grito

"Rias, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto a su amada

"Vengo a ayudarte, todo esta hecho un caos, pensamos que necesitarías ayuda es por eso por lo que los demás también vienen" respondió al momento de acercarse más a su esposo

"¿Quiénes vienen?" pregunto Issei

Pero antes de que ella responda, la tierra termino de partirse y un manto de luz salió de la tierra misma envolviendo poco a poco a todos, la luz consumió todo incluyendo a su amada

"Riiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssss"

Enseguida la luz también lo consumió y todo desapareció

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTA IDEA, BUENA, MALA O REGULAR**

 **DÉJENME SU OPINIÓN EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ESTE PROLOGO LES CAPTARA LA ATENCIÓN CRÉANME QUE ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO PARA TRAERLES ESTA HISTORIA**

 **COMO DATO EXTRA, EL SIGUIENTE MARTES SE SUBIRÁ LA SIGUIENTE PARTE**

 **BUENO YA CON ESO ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	3. Chapter 3: Cruel verdad

**HOLA QUE TAL TODOS, COMO PUEDEN VER AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPITULO Y COMO LO PROMETÍ JUSTO A TIEMPO, DEBO DECIR QUE ME SIENTO FELIZ, DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTA HISTORIA TUVO BUENOS RECIBIMIENTOS, PERO COMO HUBO BUENO TAMBIÉN HUBO MALOS Y MAS QUE MALOS FUE CRITICA, UNA CRÍTICA QUE ME HIZO VER LA PRECARIA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EL FANDOM DE ESTA SERIE, Y ES QUE ALGUNOS COMENTARON Y OTROS ME MANDARON MENSAJE DICIÉNDOME QUE ESCRIBO CLICHÉ, O QUE NO DEBERÍA USAR EL NTR, LA VERDAD NO LOS CULPO, DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTE TEMA OCUPA UN 70% DEL CONTENIDO DE FANFICS DE LA SERIE, ES POR ESTO QUE CON MÁS GANAS QUIERO COMPLETAR ESTA HISTORIA, DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA DE NTR, ESTA ES UNA QUE SE SALE DE TODO ESE CONTEXTO TAN COMÚN, PUEDE QUE EL PROLOGO NO LO APARENTE, ES POR ESO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO CONSENSARA LO QUE DIGO**

 **AHORA CONTESTAR UNOS COMENTARIOS**

 **Zasetsu04: Gracias amigo, la verdad es que es un reto este estilo de tramas, en cuanto a lo que dices, este capítulo tal vez aclare alguna de ellas**

 **Eduardoleyva: Vamos no escribo cosas tan tristes…..bueno tal vez algunas veces**

 **Kaisito Hyoudou: Tiempo sin recibir un 10 jajajaj, gracias amigo, en cuanto a la longitud de los capítulos pues la verdad es que tratare de ir haciendo los capítulos más largos**

 **Grimlouck: la verdad es que en el prologo trate de omitir los Kun y los ara ara, pero posiblemente vuelva a escribir ese formato, no sé, igual con el tiempo, en cuanto a lo del NTR, esta historia no cuenta con nada de eso, sé que es difícil de creer por todo el fandom que hay con ese tipo de historias, pero créeme esto está completamente alejado del NTR**

 **Bueno esas serian las reviews, gracias a todos por el apoyo en este gran comienzo, lo aprecio mucho**

 **Ya con esto vamos con la historia**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capítulo 2: Cruel verdad**

El brillo que cubrió todo a su alrededor por fin ceso he Issei pudo recuperar poco a poco la vista, cuando este pudo ver completamente se dio cuenta que ya no portaba su armadura y que estaba en un paisaje totalmente blanco, no había nada más, todo era eterno, sin comienzo ni final

—RIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS— sus ojos demostraban preocupación por no encontrar a su amada, es por eso por lo que se dispuso a encontrarla entre todo ese espacio, pero cada vez que avanzaba no notaba ningún cambio

(Draig, ayuda, no sé donde estoy) solicito la ayuda de su amigo, pero no recibía respuesta (¿Draig?...¿Estás ahí?) el resultado fue el mismo, su amigo no le respondía es por eso que intento adentrarse a la Booster Gear o usar su armadura, pero todo esto fue imposible, no sentía su conexión con su amigo ni con su sacred gear

—¿Qué esta pasado?— se preguntaba de una forma alarmada —¿SE ENCUENTRA ALGUIEN AQUÍ?— trato de alertar a alguien

Sin ninguna respuesta más que el silencio Issei se dispuso a caminar para encontrar a alguien…lamentablemente esos esfuerzos no servirían de nada.

.

.

El no supo cuánto camino, tal vez unas horas, días, meses o incluso años, su espíritu le decía que caminara y su cuerpo misteriosamente no objetaba, el dolor, hambre y otros síndromes no existían, pero su mente era diferente, lo único que el sabia es que estaba solo en este gran espacio blanco —¿ALGUIEN SE ENCUENTRA AQUÍ?— volvió a gritar alarmado —alguien— susurro de forma suplicante, todo esto ya estaba haciendo meya en su mente, la preocupación por sus preciadas personas lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, la paranoia no lo dejaba descansar y su sentido del tiempo estaba deteriorado

 **—** Me sorprende que sigas cuerdo, sin duda eres alguien especial— Issei escucho una voz y con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos busco por todos lados para ubicar a aquella persona, pero no encontró nada provocando que creyera que estaba alucinando, pero eso cambio cuando una luz brillo enfrente cegando unos segundos a Issei

Cuando Issei recupero la vista pudo observar a una persona enfrente de él logrando ver sus características, este nuevo individuo parecía un hombre de unos 70 años, su cabello parecía bañado por el sol aunque algunas canas se lograban vislumbrar, tenía una barba algo larga pero arreglada, contaba con un cuerpo fornido, sus ojos eran de un hermoso dorado, facciones amables como si de un padre se tratara, un aura sagrada que dejaba en ridículo a los serafines, una que irradiaba paz y tranquilidad, pero lo que más destacaba era su sonrisa dirigida a él, pero no una sonrisa feliz sino mas bien…. Triste, pero ¿Por qué?

—¿Quién eres tú?...¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto Issei con postura lista para la batalla, puede que esté sujeto no exprese malas intenciones, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar

El señor solo lo observo bien y respondió de una forma suave —¿Quién soy?, podríamos decir que soy un creador, alguien que ama a todos por igual, pero ahorita soy un mensajero, en cuanto a mi nombre, muchas personas me han llamado de diferentes formas como Padre, amigo, Dios bíblico…tu me puedes llamar Elohim— Issei esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa

—Im- imp- imposible, eso es imposible, tu estas muerto, todo mundo lo sabe, se supone que moriste junto con los Maous originales— decía atónito —Eres un farsante, dime de verdad quién eres—

Elohim no se inmuto por la acusación, el solo soltó un suspiro —Te estoy diciendo la verdad Hyodo Issei, es tu decisión creerme o no—

La mente de Issei trataba de procesar la información después de todo enfrente suyo estaba una de las entidades más famosas y poderosas del mundo, eso sí se encontraba con el verdadero y no con un impostor, aunque al ver las expresiones del señor y su aura decidió creerle —Esta bien te creo— acepto para enseguida darse cuenta de algo —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— pregunto

—Se muchas cosas del mundo, he podido verlo desde el otro lado, conozco casi todo sobre las personas importantes y que tuvieron un gran impacto en el mundo…. Como tú. Tú eres alguien que he visto mucho y del cual he aprendido algunas cosas, he visto tus batallas y tus victorias, prácticamente te he seguido desde tu ingreso a lo sobrenatural— esa respuesta impresiono a Issei

—Ya veo… pero dime, ¿Cómo estás vivo?—

Elohim solo negó —Yo no estoy vivo, yo efectivamente morí hace milenios, pero existen seres que logran mantenerse después de la muerte, solo unos pocos son dignos de eso—

Issei puso mucha atención a eso, pero su mente recordó la situación en donde se encontraba —Elohim-sama— el aludido le dio su atención sabiendo lo que quería el joven —¿Sabe dónde estoy?, llevo mucho tiempo aquí y no sé donde me encuentro, tengo que encontrar a Rias y a las demás chicas, tengo que asegurarme que están bien, también necesito saber qué pasa con Draig, desde que llegue aquí no puedo contactar con el—

Ante esa pregunta Elohim solo lo vio con tristemente —Si Issei, se donde estas, pero antes respóndeme algo— la primera respuesta de Elohim le dio esperanzas a Issei para lograr salir por lo que acepto la pregunta

—¿Qué tan importantes son para ti Rias, Draig, Vali, Akeno y todas las demás?— Issei se extraño por esa pregunta, pero aun así contesto

—Son mi vida, lo más importante para mí, son mi familia, mis amigos y las personas que más amo en todo el mundo y por quienes daría todo sin importar nada— respondió con convicción

—Ya veo— Elohim dio un suspiro —Entonces lamento tener que ser quien te diga esto, pero desafortunadamente ya no volverás a ver a las personas que conoces— Elohim detestaba tener que decirle esto al chico que hizo tanto por el mundo

—¿Eh?—

—Lo siento mucho Issei— se disculpaba el creador de todo

—No…no…Tienes que estas bromeando, vamos viejo dime que es una broma— trataba de reírse de lo que para él era una broma, pero al ver el rostro de Elohim se dio cuenta que no era así —¡NO! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!— Grito ante la desesperante situación —Dime porque ya no los puedo ver más— sujeto el cuello del creador —dime porque— susurro

Elohim coloco sus manos en los hombros de Issei —Lo lamento Issei, de verdad lo lamento—

—¿Cómo sucedió esto?—

Dios solo hizo una mueca —Dime Issei, tienes alguna idea de donde estas— recibió una negativa del chico —Este lugar es un espacio, uno creado para las personas que no mueren pero que tampoco no pueden vivir, lo podríamos llamar el limbo, lugar donde las almas son destruidas para no volver a existir…un lugar creado para los errores del universo—

Issei al conocer el lugar donde estaba se alarmo —Si es así ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?—

—Issei escúchame muy bien, cuando aparecí ante ti te dije que era un mensajero, mi deber es informarte de tu situación— el castaño puso suma atención —Veras, tus ideas y todo lo que has creído esta erróneo, por lo menos un parte. Te explicare, existen seres que rigen y ordenan nuestro universo, personas como Shiva, Ophis o Great red son meras moscas comparadas a estos seres, ellos trazan planes, ellos buscan orden y destruyen a las personas que son anomalías en dichos planes, aquellas que crean variables incontrolables en el orden

Ellos captaron grandes anomalías en el ciclo del orden y el tiempo, variables que iniciaron en puntos específicos de la historia, grandes líderes, villanos o héroes han sido eliminados por ser los causantes de dichos fallos, estos fallos son eliminados y se reinicia el tiempo desde donde se crearon estas variables—

—¿Reinicio?— se extrañó Issei

—Quiero decir que estas personas son removidas de la existencia y el tiempo retrocede hasta donde nacieron esas personas, los demás no se dan cuenta que el tiempo retrocedió, se podría decir que la línea de tiempo se destruye y se crea una nueva donde esas personas no existen, ellos desaparecen de la historia y las personas cercanas a ellos no los recuerdan, ellos son eliminados de sus memorias—

El temor de Issei aumento al entender esta información —¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?— él no quería saber esa respuesta

Elohim le dio una mirada seria —Lo siento Issei, pero tú eres uno de esos errores, tu no debiste existir y tu mera presencia es una variable en los planes de ellos, Issei Hyodo nunca debió de existir, es por eso por lo que tu historia será eliminada, nadie te recordará, una nueva línea de tiempo se creará— Dios odiaba tener que hacer esto

Issei solo cayó de rodillas llorando sin querer creer lo que le decían, debía de ser un sueño, una maldita pesadilla, una de la que despertara pronto y vera a sus esposas y amigos, pero muy en el fondo de su conciencia sabia que eso no iba a pasar, algo dentro de el sabía que su vida como la conocía había acabado—¿Por qué?...¿Porque a mí?—

—No lo sé, ellos dictaron eso—

Issei se quedo de rodillas viendo el piso mientras las lágrimas caían al suelo — ¡ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR!— empezó a golpear el suelo y sujetarse la cabeza — ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!, ¡Esos infelices no pueden hacer eso!— Elohim al ver el estado del castaño solo hizo lo que hacía con sus hijos cuando estaban tristes y no sabían que hacer….lo abrazo — ¿Por qué a mí?— susurro con lágrimas en los ojos

—No lo retengas, suéltalo todo— con eso Issei lloro sin parar

—Entonces esto es así— Issei dijo con voz apagada y sin brillo en sus ojos —¿Cuándo seré eliminado de la historia?—

—Tu historia fue eliminada desde el momento que apareciste aquí, la nueva línea de tiempo ya empezó a correr, esta nueva línea toma inicio en el día de tu nacimiento, el día que se creó la anomalía, ahora ya nadie recuerda a Issei Hyodo, Draig fue colocado en otro portador— contesto Dios

—Ya veo— fue el corto comentario de Issei —Supongo que ahora dejare de existir— el recibió un —no— del rubio —Acaso no les es suficiente, quieren hacerme algo más— dijo irritado Issei

—No chico, es cierto que las personas como tu son destruidas, pero tú eres un caso especial— al ver la extrañeza en los ojos del castaño trato de explicarse mejor —Veras, tú eres una anomalía entre anomalías, tu lograste lo que los otros no lograron…..paz, a pesar de que no era el orden que estos seres predestinaron aun así creaste la paz en tu realidad, lograste algo que estos entes no esperaban, es por esto que tras tratarlos de persuadir y abogar por ti pude ganar algo, logre que no te destruyeran, ellos decidieron salvar tu existencia, con unas condiciones—

—¿Qué condiciones?— pregunto el castaño de forma escéptica

Esa pregunta no la quería responder el rubio ya que sabía que a Issei no le gustaría la respuesta —Serás reencarnado como un humano sin sacred gear, los poderes de tu antiguo cuerpo serán sellados, tendrás la fuerza y la magia de un humano promedio o un poco más alta, pero la más importante es que no tengas ninguna relación con Rias Gremory ni con nadie de tu pasado, ninguna persona que conociste puede tener una relación con Hyodo Issei, ya sea amorosa o una amistad— fue lo que manifestó Elohim

Issei solo se quedo atónito ante eso por lo que hizo algo inesperado…rio, pero no una alegre sino una de desesperación, una que sueltas por agonía —Déjame ver si entendí. Prácticamente me quitan todo por lo que luché, hacen que las personas que me importan no me recuerden y además de eso me dan un supuesto premio con la condición de no poder recuperar lo que perdí….eso es algo cruel— finalizo de reír y vio seriamente al rubio creador — ¿Y si me rehusó?—

Elohim lo vio de forma penosa —Realmente no pasa nada, pero no permitiré que dejes pasar esta oportunidad que no se le otorga a cualquiera—

— ¿De qué hab-— Issei no pudo terminar porque fue noqueado por Elohim quien después de dejarlo inconsciente creó un círculo mágico y recito unos canticos para que al finalizarlos el cuerpo de Issei brille —Se que será difícil Issei, pero sé que si existe alguien que pueda hacer esto eres tú— con eso el castaño desapareció

Elohim al ver que Issei desaparecía soltó una lagrima y levanto la vista —Espero que estén felices—

 ** _[Él era un error]_**

 ** _[Una anomalía]_**

 ** _[Deberías agradecer que le permitamos este acto]_**

Fueron las palabras de los seres más poderosos de toda la existencia, aquellos que juzgaban y regían el orden del universo

—Agradecer, ¿Por qué?, por quitarle todo, el no merecía esto, el logro la paz y el orden, puede que no a su manera, pero lo logro, aun así, ustedes le quitaron todo, así que díganme ¿Por qué debería agradecer?— acuso Elohim

 ** _[Cuida tus palabras]_**

 ** _[Ve con quien hablas]_**

 ** _[Nosotros permitimos que sigas existiendo]_**

Elohim apretó los dientes

 ** _[SILENCIO]_** una cuarta voz hablo, una que parecía ser la más poderosa y la de más respeto **_[Elohim, sabemos que estas molesto, pero debes de entender que ese curso no era el correcto, tarde o temprano el caos iba a volver a su tiempo y esta vez no lo iba a poder detener, es por esto que hicimos esto, después de todo él no debía de existir, aun así acepto que logro algo que no habíamos esperado, es por eso que le permitimos existir en esta nueva realidad, pero mas no podemos hacer por el sin alterar el orden, el decidirá que hacer de ahora en adelante con las reglas que le impusimos, así que ya no discutas Elohim]_**

Fue lo último que se dijo antes de que las voces se apagaran (espero que lo logres chico) pensó Elohim antes de que todo el espacio brillara otra vez

 **Kuoh**

Un joven se encontraba en una cama, este sujeto estaba despertando (mi cabeza) fue lo primero que se le vino (¿Dónde estoy?) se pregunto al no reconocer el entorno, el trataba de recordar cuando los últimos acontecimientos regresaban a su memoria provocando que se alarmara, pero fue interrumpido por una mujer vestida de enfermera quien lo vio con sorpresa

—Por fin despertaste, llevas inconsciente varios días— enseguida ella lo empezó a revisar para ver sus signos vitales —Joven ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?— pregunto con amabilidad la enfermera

—Hyodo Issei— respondió recibiendo una sonrisa de la enfermera —Disculpa ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en el hospital central de la ciudad de Kuoh, fuiste traído aquí cuando unas personas te encontraron, ellas llamaron una ambulancia cuando vieron que estabas inconsciente, llevas aquí aproximadamente 1 semana— respondió amablemente —Muy bien, tus signos vitales están estables, enseguida llamare al doctor

Issei vio como aquella mujer se retiraba, pero antes de eso la detuvo con una pregunta —Señorita, ¿me puede decir la fecha por favor?— esa pregunta le pareció extraña a la chica, pero aun así contesto

—8 de junio de 1994— con eso

Issei por su parte abrió mucho los ojos (una semana después de mi nacimiento) pensó y los últimos momentos llegaron a su mente, la plática con Elohim y la explicación de su lamentable destino (Todo….fue…verdad) se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad, de lo que trato de negar, de aquella condena que nunca mereció, es por eso que hizo lo más razonable…..llorar, llorar como nunca había llorado en su vida, un llanto lleno de tristeza y desesperación, uno que contenía el lamento de uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo

.

.

Este era el llanto de un hombre destrozado

 **Y corte**

 **Que tal les pareció el capítulo, bueno, malo o regular**

 **Como pudimos ver, Issei acaba de perder todo, un cruel destino fue deparado para él y lo peor es que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo**

 **También vimos que Elohim todavía existe, puede que no esté vivo, pero espiritualmente todavía sigue presente**

 **Otra cosa, verán yo no sabía la fecha de nacimiento de Issei es por eso por lo que elegí el 1° de junio de 1994 como el día en que nació, si alguien tiene la fecha exacta se lo agradecería que me la dijera, si nadie la tiene se dejara esa fecha como la oficial**

 **¿Cómo afectara esto a Issei?**

 **¿Sucumbirá Issei por esto?**

 **Esas y otras cosas se irán aclarando en el futuro**

 **Bueno sin más, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4: Desesperacion

**QUE TAL MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN DE LO MEJOR Y PUES COMO PUEDEN VER AQUÍ ESTAMOS EN UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, UNO QUE EN MI OPINIÓN ES FUERTE Y ES POR ESO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME DEN SUS OPINIONES SOBRE LO QUE SUCEDA YA QUE DE VERDAD ME GUSTARÍA VER SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA**

 **BUENO YA CON ESO VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capitulo 3: Desesperación**

 **Kuoh: 1 semana después**

Vemos a Issei salir del hospital, después de una semana de chequeos y comprobar que su cuerpo se encontraba en optimas condiciones lo dejaron ir, algo a destacar es que su cuerpo era igual al que tenía antes de todo lo sucedido, la única y gran diferencia es que el poder con el que contaba había desaparecido, ahora no era más que un humano promedio y con gran salud según los doctores, afortunadamente el hospital al que fue llevado era público y aunque el servicio no era el mejor tenía la ventaja de que era muy barato, aun así Issei pensó que no tendría con que pagar la mínima cuota, pero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta se encontraba un sobre con algo de dinero y una nota que decía "Espero que esto sirva de algo" suponía que Elohim se lo dio para que no empezara sin nada.

Cuando Issei salió del hospital quedo desorientado, la ciudad no era como el recordaba, todo se veía más…..austero, la vestimenta, los automóviles, todo era diferente, un recordatorio mas de que ya no existía lo que recordaba (¿A dónde voy?) se preguntaba, en ese momento fue cuando a su mente llego una idea, ir a lugar que va una persona cuando está en apuros y no sabe qué hacer…ir con sus padres

Issei tardo más de lo esperado en localizar su antigua casa, la diferencia en la infraestructura le dificultaron las cosas, cuando por fin llego se dio cuenta de una cosa, la casa que el recordaba yo no existía, aquella que fue construida por la familia de Rias no se encontraba, en su lugar se encontraba una casa modesta para una familia de media clase, enfrente suyo se encontraba la casa en la que vivió antes de entrar a lo sobrenatural (Claro, esa casa no se creó hasta que estaba en la preparatoria)

Con ese pensamiento de lado se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la casa, no paso más de 30 segundos cuando un hombre de unos 27 años abrió la puerta, enfrente suyo estaba su padre en una edad más joven

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?— El señor Hyodo hablo amablemente y por alguna razón no pudo evitar pensar que el hombre que está enfrente suyo se parecía mucho a el

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kiba Yuto, vera soy nuevo en la ciudad y quería ver si me podría ayudar con información— se presento con el nombre de su amigo

—Claro, pase le ayudare en algo, por mientras puede tomar algo— el señor Hyodo lo invito, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse porque exactamente le pregunto por ayuda a él, pero decidió desestimarlo —Por cierto, mi nombre es Ken Hyodo—

(Lo sé) pensó rápido, Issei entro a la casa y observo todo con nostalgia —Por favor tome asiento— Issei siguió la sugerencia de su padre y se sentó en la cómoda sala —Esta es una casa muy bella— Ken solo dio las gracias algo apenado y le ofreció un vaso de refresco el cual acepto con gusto Issei

—Bueno Kiba, ¿Me puedes explicar bien en que te puedo ayudar?— solicito Ken

Issei le dio un sorbo a su refresco y contesto —Claro, vera, me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad, actualmente vivo cerca de aquí, debo decir que la ciudad me gusta, pero lamentablemente no conozco nada de aquí, me pierdo muy fácilmente y no encuentro lugares que me indican, es por eso que quería ver si me podrías ayudar con la información de la infraestructura de la ciudad y de los lugares importantes para así poder moverme con libertad y poder llegar a mi trabajo, ¿me podrías ayudar?— fue la historia inventada por parte de Issei

Ken asintió a la solicitud de Kiba (recuerden que Ken Hyodo lo conoce como Kiba y no como Issei) —Claro, yo te ayudo— con eso le empezó a explicar todo sobre la ciudad, desde los lugares turísticos, las mejores escuelas, la zona de trabajo, la zona de descanso, la mejor forma de evitar el tráfico, los hospitales, etc. Así pasaron varias horas en las que Issei preguntaba sus dudas sobre la ciudad a las que Ken contestaba con amabilidad, después de eso Ken le pregunto porque se mudo a Kuoh a lo que Issei le conto que le parecía un lugar muy tranquilo y que le llamo la atención por platicas con sus amigos

—Veo que ya está anocheciendo— Issei noto como empezaba a oscurecer y a llover suavemente —Bueno me retiro, espero que nos podamos ver más seguido— dijo con una sonrisa

Ken solo le dio una negativa confundiendo a Issei —No creo que sea posible, tengo planes de mudarme pronto— esto confundió a Issei

—¿Qué?, pero ¿tu esposa aprueba el cambio?— pregunto con un pequeño tono de incertidumbre

Ken por su parte solo observo la venta un momento para enseguida dar un suspiro y regresar su vista a Issei —Yo no tengo esposa, ello y yo nos divorciamos hace unos meses—

—¿Cómo?, ¿Qué paso?— Issei pregunto sin querer creerlo, esto debía de ser una broma, seguro escucho mal

—Mi ex esposa y yo peleábamos mucho, todo inicio porque queríamos tener un bebe, después de unas discusiones decidimos tener un hijo, lamentablemente a los 5 meses de gestación ella perdió al bebe, eso ocasiono más discusiones entre nosotros, cada uno culpaba al otro por la muerte de nuestro hijo, al final decidimos cortar todo y que cada quien tomara su camino, es por eso que me voy a mudar, esta casa se venderá y se dividirá la ganancia— Ken no supo porque contaba esto a un desconocido —Sabes, su nombre iba a ser Issei, nuestro pequeño Issei— una lagrima se deslizo por los ojos de ken, eso ultimo seco la garganta de Issei y le creó un nudo en el estómago, cada vez era más peso en sus hombros

(Es-Esto n-no puede pasar) Issei no podía creerlo o más bien no quería creerlo, su cabeza tenia mil y un pensamientos —Lo siento Ken, ya me tengo que ir, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo para ayudarte— con eso se despidió de Ken con un abrazo, uno que duro más de lo normal y que trajo sentimientos por parte de ambos

—Cuídate Kiba, si necesitas algo yo te ayudare, por lo menos en lo que me mudo— así los 2 se despidieron, Ken entro en su casa y se dispuso a cenar

Issei por su parte era otra historia, el se quedo unos minutos en la entrada de su casa, después de unos minutos su cuerpo empezó a avanzar sin rumbo fijo, sus ojos estaban apagados y su cuerpo era mojado por la lluvia —¡MALDICION!— golpeo la pared de un callejo —maldición— susurro mientras se recargaba de espalda a la pared, la lluvia no permitía ver si lloraba —Esto no puede pasar— su mundo se caía cada vez más en pedazos, primero pierde a las personas que amo, después le dicen que las personas que él aprecia no lo recordaran nunca más y ahora se entera que sus padres están divorciados, aquellas personas que eran su ejemplo a seguir, aquellas que le demostraron lo que era una pareja amorosa, aquellas personas que nunca más volverán a estar unidas…..todo porque él no existe, poco a poco la mente de Issei lo traicionaba, la culpa, la ira y la tristeza eran los que reinaban es su ser

Con este pesado día decidió irse a dormir a un hotel con el dinero que le quedaba. Cuando llego a uno pidió una habitación, pago sin importar el precio, a su mente no le importaba el costo en ese momento, el solo quería descansar es por eso que al momento de entrar y ver la cama se acostó, pero no pudo dormir, su cerebro no lo dejaba, al momento de cerrar los ojos veía a las personas que quería con miradas tristes, es por eso que decidió apagar su cerebro o ignorarlo con algo de la habitación….mas especifico con un minibar, aquel que toda habitación debe contar, con eso en mente se dispuso a verlo, cuando lo abrió pudo observar varias botellas de alcohol, botellas que iban desde tequila, ron, vodka, whisky, cada una con sus respectivos precios, aquellos que a Issei no le importaron, el solo quería beber, su nuevo cuerpo humano le permitiría emborracharse y poder olvidar los últimos acontecimientos…..por lo menos por un tiempo, con ese pensamiento se dispuso a beber todo lo del minibar hasta que se quedó dormido.

 **6 meses después**

¿Cuánto es el tiempo que puede mantenerse cuerdo un hombre destrozado?

La respuesta es sencilla, poco tiempo, muchas personas que tocaron fondo caen en la locura en muy poco tiempo, unos se rinden, otros toman el camino fácil, todo por la pérdida de sus pertenencias, abandono o muerte de su familia, traiciones, entre otras cosas, pero entre estos grupos existe uno que se resiste, uno que lucha y tratan de aguantar su miseria, ese fue el caso de Hyodo Issei…. pero cuanto más puede aguantar alguien así

(Y ahí va lo último que me queda) fue el pensamiento de Issei al ver que lo último que le quedaba de comida se acababa, 6 meses fue lo que duro el dinero, 6 meses en los que tuvo que estirar las cuentas y comer poco para no quedarse sin nada, y es que no muchas personas contratan a alguien que no tiene papeles y que técnicamente no existe, por eso y por el otro problema que creció desde que llego a este nuevo mundo (Bah, no importa) desestimo mientras tomaba un trago de alcohol

Así es, Hyodo Issei estaba tomando alcohol, una costumbre que tomo desde la noticia de sus padres, aquel día en que su mundo se rompió un poco más, el detonante de las pesadillas, aquellas noches que no podía dormir por los recuerdos de su familia, verlos irse, velos que lo olvidaban, eso y más contenían sus pesadillas, esto creo un insomnio en donde al cerrar los ojos lo atormentaba, es por eso que inicio con la bebida, esto le permitía engañar a su cerebro, ahora que era humano le era más fácil emborracharse, algo que le funciono al principio ya que esto le permitía conciliar el sueño, lamentablemente esta salida le ocasiono más problemas, como la dependencia a la bebida

Es así como todo el dinero se fue, entre moteles para dormir, comida y alcohol, esto último destruyendo poco a poco a Issei

(Tengo que dormir) Issei decidió acostarse y aprovechar la última noche de hotel que tenía, pero esto no pudo suceder, enseguida que cerró los ojos los recuerdos lo invadieron, las pesadillas lo persiguieron, era imposible para el (Necesito alcohol) busco la botella que tenía en su mesa, pero cuando la tomo se dio cuenta que estaba vacía así que fue al minibar, pero este ya no contenía más que botellas vacías —¡MALDITA SEA!—

 **CRASH**

Issei arrojo una de las botellas a la pared, esta se rompió en pedazos —¿Y ahora qué hago?— se sentó en la cama con la cara cubierta por sus manos —necesito dormir— fue en ese instante que levanto la vista y vio un objeto que le había dado uno de los vagabundos con los que a veces platicaba, aquel objeto que tiraría un Issei en todas sus facultades y completamente sano, pero este no fue el caso, Issei decidió tomar ese objeto —Es- esto me servirá— hablo en trance mientras se levantaba y tomaba dicho objeto, una jeringa con un liquido amarillo —el me dijo que esto me ayudaría— el sujeto que le dio esto dijo que era un calmante, algo que lo ayudaría en sus problemas, que él lo usaba y que lo ayudaba a terminar el día, es por eso que Issei ya rendido y con un estado mental anímico hizo la cosa más estúpida en toda su vida, una decisión tomada como detonante por la ira, el sufrimiento, la pena, la culpa, la tristeza y por el sueño de ver su antigua vida aunque sea una ilusión, con decisión se inyecto la jeringa en su brazo derecho…. Ese fue el último clavo en el ataúd

 **6 meses después (1995)**

1 año, perder a tus compañeros, a tu pueblo, tu cuerpo, tus poderes, pero sobre todo perder amigos y a las personas que mas amas, todo eso se necesito para derrotar al que fue proclamado como uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo, uno que fue aclamado por los niños como su héroe, un líder y un faro de esperanza, en 1 año Hyodo Issei paso de ser uno de los máximos símbolos de esperanza de las personas a un vagabundo alcohólico drogadicto, Hyodo Issei no era ni la sombra de lo que fue en el pasado

Nadie reconocería en este momento a aquel sonriente castaño, aquel que con una sonrisa te mostraba tu apoyo, aquel que con su mera presencia demostraba que todo estaría bien, aquel hombre ya no existía más, ahora era un hombre derrotado, uno que tras perder todo se oculto en la bebida para poder dormir, y cuando eso no le basto tomo el camino de la drogadicción, uno que siguió porque le permitían dormir, al igual que revivir sus recuerdos con alucinantes….. Lamentablemente estas drogas empezaban a destruir aquellos recuerdos.

—Jun., no corras— una mujer le estaba pidiendo a su hijo que no corriera muy rápido en su parque o se iba a caer —Jun.— la mama volvió a gritar, de pronto vio que su hijo se detenía en un árbol, cuando se acerco mas pudo divisar que su hijo se encontraba parado enfrente de un hombre, uno con una barba descuidad, cabello largo y desarreglado, piel negra por la suciedad y ropa harapienta que le cubría la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo —¡JUN!, ¡aléjate de él!— la mama sujeto a su hijo con ambos brazos para alejarlo del vagabundo, ella vio amenazante al sujeto

—Señora tranquilizase, no le hice nada a su hijo— el hombre trataba de tranquilizarla

—Vete, este es un parque para niños, personas como tú no deben estar aquí— fue lo que dijo al sujetar mas fuerte a su hijo

El vagabundo solo bajo sus hombros y se dispuso a ir, no sin antes ver al niño —Hijo, tu madre tiene razón en una cosa, no te debes de acercar a personas como yo— se empezó a ir no sin una mirada desencajada de la mujer y una despedida tierna del niño

El vagabundo al salir del parque se quito su pequeña capucha improvisada revelando a un demacrado Hyodo Issei (No recuerdo como termine en el parque) pensó al intentar recordar, pero lo último que recuerda era haberse inyectado un alucinógeno, uno que compro con dinero robado, pero no lo robo a cualquier persona, él todavía tenía ética para no robar a personas honestas, él le robo a rateros o mafiosos, amenazándolos con armas blancas y peleando, peleas que todavía podía ganar por los estilos de pelea que aprendió en su vida pasada

—Tch, no importa— desestimo su recuerdo mientras caminaba por las calles. Las personas se alejaban de el por su apariencia, pero a el no le importaba la opinión pública, el solo se dirigió a un puente, más específico debajo de un puente, cuando se sentó checo sus bolsillos en busca de lo que le permitía apaciguar sus demonios internos, pero lamentablemente para el ya no tenia de aquella sustancia (el de ayer era el último) pensó frenéticamente, los síndromes de la falta de droga lo estaban golpeando, su cuerpo ya requería una nueva dosis, pero los traficantes no estaban y no tenía ya dinero para comprarlas

(¿Ahora qué hare?) se recostó en el suelo frio, su cuerpo temblaba por el frio o por la falta de droga…..no se sabía, en eso vio una botella de vidrio rota, una que lo hipnotizo con su brillo, él se arrastró hacia ella, cuando la agarro pudo ver que tenía un pedazo muy filoso (sería muy fácil acabar con esto…..no pierdo nada si lo hago, podría soñar con ellas para siempre) cada vez más el pensamiento de un sueño profundo invadía su mente, el filo ya está cerca de sus venas, como humano podría acabar su vida así de fácil

 _No lo hagas, mi querido Issei_

La cuchilla se detuvo a centímetros de su piel, su cabeza volteo violentamente a todos lados (Rias) siguió buscando con la mirada por todos los lugares cercanos (¡Estoy seguro de que escuche a Rias!) bajo la mirada y vio una vez más el objeto punzocortante (¡¿Qué estoy haciendo!?) enseguida arrojo el vidrio muy lejos de él, la voz de su amada esposa le había devuelto la cordura, ese pequeño susurro que escucho le hizo darse cuenta que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez, el no sabía si estaba alucinando o si había sido verdad, lo único que si sabía es que no debía tomar ese camino

(Rias) fue su pensamiento mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y ocultaba su cabeza entre ellas (No sé qué hacer Rias….ayuda) empezó a llorar

 _Aquí estoy mi querido Issei_

Poco a poco esa voz en su cabeza lo fue calmando, tanto fue su concentración en aquella voy que no se dio cuenta que su entorno cambiaba poco a poco

 **Y corte**

 **Que tal les pareció el capítulo, bueno, malo o regular**

 **Déjenme su opinión en los comentarios**

 **Ahora vamos a aclarar algunos puntos**

 **Espero de todo corazón que no juzguen el camino que cruzo Issei, lo trate de hacer lo mar realista que se podía, el realmente fue alguien que aguanto mucho tiempo, después de todo cualquier persona normal hubiera sucumbido a esa situación en mucho menos tiempo por todo lo que le paso, créanme que aguanto lo mas que pudo, pero ni el hombre más fuerte soportaría este cruel destino que lleva Issei**

 **Este capítulo puede que dejara algunas dudas, algunas serán contestadas en el futuro, si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber y la tratare de contestar**

 **Bueno ya sin más me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5: Resolucion

**Que tal señores y señoras, niños y niñas, como lo prometí en el capitulo pasado aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia y si, sé que es algo triste lo que le pasa a nuestro pobre castaño y que quieren saber que le sucederá, pero si quien saber que le depara el futuro tendrán que seguir leyendo ya que no me gustan los Spoilers**

 **De hecho es algo que no me gusta…..Dios como odie cuando me dijeron de la muerte de uno de mis personajes favoritos (no lo diré porque puede que alguien no ha vito esa serie y le arruine la historia)**

 **Pero ya hablando en serio, pronto sabremos que le depara a Issei**

 **Bueno ya sin más vamos con el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 4: Resolución**

Elohim, aquel ser divino que creo a la humanidad, alguien que vivió milenios, observo eras acabarse y otras más crearse, el era un padre amoroso, siempre que sus hijos necesitan ayuda él la ofrecía, el nunca se podía molestar con sus hijos, ni siquiera con su hijo Lucifer, aquel que lo traiciono, pero aun así no lo pudo odiar, matarlo fue una de las decisiones más difíciles y más dolorosas para él, todo por el amor a su familia, un amor que fue transmitido a su creación… a los humanos, siempre estuvo al pendiente de ellas, si necesitaban ayuda él los ayudaba, pudo observar algunos de ellos hacer grandes avanzases para la humanidad, aun después de morir los siguió observando, fue testigo de humanos de corrompido corazón, aquellos que solo buscarían lo que ellos querían sin importar nada, pero también observo otros que hacían el bien sin pedir nada a cambio, aquellos que eran un símbolo de esperanza y un ejemplo a seguir, personas que destacaban entre las demás, personas como Hyodo Issei.

Elohim observo de primera mano el camino que recorrió este héroe, siempre le dio el beneficio de la duda, beneficio que flanqueaba cuando sus fetiches pervertidos salían a luz, pero esa esta fue tomando más fuerza por cada día que pasaba, su enfrentamiento contra Riser Phenex fue el principio, cuando vio lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar este chico por las personas que amaba le dijo que esta persona haría grandes cosas, y no se equivoco, cada día que veía su progreso mas quedaba impresionado, un antiguo humano que demostró su valía, cada batalla que pasaba la ganaba, cada sacrificio que hacía, nada de eso lo hizo por la fama, por el poder o por recompensas, sino que lo hizo por las personas que amaba, es por eso que a Elohim lo llenaba de orgullo Hyodo Issei, un orgullo que nació al ver como la humanidad si podía hacer grandes cambios en el mundo si se lo proponía, mismo sentimiento que le causo un gran dolor al tener que contarle a Issei su trágico destino, la cara de derrota total del castaño le rompió el corazón, Dios no creyó que pudiera ver una mayor expresión de derrota que la que le dio su hijo Lucifer cuando fue expulsado del Edén, pero se había equivocado…Hyodo Issei le había demostrado una peor y eso era algo que le dolió de sobremanera.

Es por esto que Elohim estuvo viendo cada minuto de la nueva vida de Hyodo Issei, cuando observo que Issei se enteraba del divorcio de sus padres porque él no nació se preocupo, verlo sucumbir al alcohol lo empezó a quebrar y al verlo que caía al pozo de la drogadicción para poder aliviar sus pesadilla lo hizo maldecir a estos seres divinos, el odiaba ver como por ellos un gran hombre era reducido a menos que la sombra de su antigua gloria, pero lo que quebró al santo creador fueron los pensamientos de suicidio del castaño, eso hizo que violara las reglas sin importar el castigo que podría obtener… era hora de volver a ver a Hyodo Issei

Una luz cubrió a Elohim y enseguida desapareció del entorno donde se encontraba

Elohim llego a donde estaba Issei, su llegada a este plano detuvo el tiempo y una esfera dé luz se expandió desde su cuerpo cubriendo toda la zona a su alrededor, dicha esfera creó una pequeña dimensión de bolsillo en donde la mayoría del entorno estaba vacío, por su parte Issei no se dio cuenta de eso, el se había cerrado a todas las cosas a su alrededor.

—Issei— la deidad pronuncio su nombre, pero este no respondió, es por eso que decidió hincarse justo enfrente de él y tocar su hombro. Issei cuando sintió el toque levanto la mirada y Elohim pudo darse cuenta de que tan destrozado estaba el castaño —Hola Issei— saludo con delicadeza

—Elo- Elohim— el castaño pronuncio con dificultad dicho nombre —¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto en confusión —¿Acaso al fin acabaras conmigo?— pregunto con un atisbo de esperanza, esto hizo que Elohim hiciera una mueca por el tono suplicante, Dios rápidamente negó con la cabeza, esto provoco gran ira en el castaño por lo que se levanto pesadamente

—¿Entonces a que has venido?, ¿A burlarte o algo así?— la cólera iba en aumento —Que acaso no es suficiente lo que me has hecho, ahora a que has venido—

—Solo he venido a ayudarte Issei— esta respuesta provoco el enfado del castaño

—¿Ayudarme?— susurro y su cabello cubrió sus ojos —Si quieres ayudarme entonces devuélveme lo que he perdido—

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada— se lamento Elohim —SI qu— no pudo terminar porque Issei se abalanzo contra él y los 2 cayeron al suelo con Issei encima de el

—CALLATE—

El castaño soltó un puñetazo al santo creador

—DEVUELMELAS—

—QUIERO MI ANTIGUA VIDA—

Más puñetazos soltaba Issei en la cara del rubio

—DIME QUE ES SOLO UN SUEÑO—

—DIME QUE ESTO SE ACABO—

Los golpes seguían con cada grito, por su parte Elohim no hacía nada, el no podía culpar al castaño por esto, el solo dejo que se desahogara

—DIME QUE NO VOY A SUFRIR MAS—

—DIMELO—

—DIMELO—

—Por favor—

Poco a poco la fuerza de los golpes disminuía y las lagrimas caían —Por favor dime que este castigo se acabo— por fin se detuvieron los golpes —Por favor— susurro lo ultimo con derrota y cansancio. Elohim al ver ese estado solo hizo lo que hacía cuando sus hijos tenían miedo….lo abrazo

—Suéltalo hijo, deja salir todo— esto quebró las barreras del castaño y lloro por todo lo que había perdido

Issei no supo cuanto lloro al igual que Elohim, pero a los 2 no les importaba eso, lo único que buscaban era sentirse mejor

—Lo siento….ya sabes por los golpes— Issei se disculpo después de recuperar la compostura

—No te preocupes, he recibido peores palizas— bromeo para aliviar el ambiente y aunque Issei se rio un poco Elohim pudo darse cuenta que era una risa falsa

—Sabes Issei, te he estado observando durante el último año— esto avergonzó a Issei ya que ahora sabía que Elohim había visto como caía mas y mas en el fondo, el rubio al adivinar sus pensamientos continuo hablando —No debes de sentirte avergonzado Issei, la verdad no hiciste nada para sentirte así y si, se todo lo que hiciste, pero realmente debo decir que soportaste lo que más podías y eso es de admirar, muchos otros en la misma situación hubieran sucumbido antes que tu y en peores formas, muchos habrían acabado con su vida mucho antes, tú en cambio sigues vivo y aun mantienes aunque sea tus convicciones, es por eso que te admiro por soportar algo que nadie merece, en especial tu—

—Pero, toque fondo, sucumbí al alcohol y a la drogadicción para aliviar mis problemas, no merezco tus felicitaciones, fui débil— rechazaba los halagos, Elohim solo lo vio seriamente

—Y eso que— hablo el rubio —Dime algo Issei— llamo la atención del castaño —Es malo ser débil, la respuesta es no, todo mundo es débil sin importar que traten de aparentar otra cosa, lo importante de la debilidad es darse cuenta, poder entender en que debes de mejorar….créeme Issei nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera yo, yo también cometí muchos errores, tuve miedo y me sentí débil durante mi vida, puede que tu cayeras en las drogas y en el alcohol y aunque son horribles cosas lo importante es que te diste cuenta que estabas mal y que lo quieres remediar, créeme Issei aunque tu creas que caíste muy bajo la verdad es que aguantaste mucho más que cualquier persona, aparte tu ya tocaste fondo y lo mejor de ello es que ya no puedes caer más, ahora solo queda subir—

Todas esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Issei, se pudo dar cuenta de toda la razón de Elohim, pero sus inseguridades no lo dejaban avanzar

—¿Pero como avanzaría?, no hay nada por lo que luchar— Issei pregunto con incertidumbre

—Recuerda algo Issei, este ya no es tu tiempo, este es el pasado, uno del cual tienes conocimiento— Issei abrió los ojos en comprensión —Cuentas con algo muy importante y eso es el conocimiento, sabes lo que depara el futuro, estoy seguro que puedes forjarte un futuro con eso, puedes traer grandes cosas a este mundo….. No sé porque estos seres te dieron una oportunidad de vivir en esta línea de tiempo, pero si no puedes hacer nada para regresar entonces aprovecha tu tiempo, puedes hacer varias cosas. Conoces a personas al igual que sus situaciones, conoces tecnología, tienes un gran campo de acción Issei, solo depende de ti como explotarlo, en eso no te puedo ayudar, eso lo tienes que hacer tu solo, solamente tú puedes encontrar una nueva meta por la cual vivir—

Issei se quedo pensativo por un largo momento reflexionando lo que le dijo Elohim y pudo darse cuenta que era verdad, las personas se limitan ellas solas y el solo se puso esas barreras, unas que puede romperse con gran dificultad, pero que al final se pueden romper, o al menos eso creyó hasta que pensó más en su situación —Créeme que me gustaría seguir adelante Elohim, pero no puedo, mi cuerpo está muy deteriorado por las drogas y el alcohol, estoy seguro que pronto sufriré alguna enfermedad, aparte lo único que me motivaba a seguir adelante eran mis recuerdos, poder soñar con las personas que amo y perdí, lamentablemente ya no puedo hacer eso, poco a poco mis recuerdo desaparecen, las drogas han deteriorado mi mente y voy olvidando cosas— termino de hablar con voz apagada y con rastros de lagrimas

El ambiente se volvió pesado, Elohim sabia de esa situación, pero eso no hacía que se lamentara menos, es por eso que puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Issei —Lamento mucho eso Issei, créeme que lo hago, pero dime, ¿vas a dejar que eso te detenga?

El castaño negó con la cabeza —No quiero, quiero seguir adelante, pero soy un humano, soy débil y sin poder, no puedo hacer nada—

—¿Es malo ser humano?— pregunto distraídamente Elohim —Yo cree a los humanos con un propósito Issei…el libre albedrio, que cada humano pueda hacer lo que quiera, pero también al momento de crearlos les di algo importante, ¿Sabes qué es eso?— pregunto a lo que el castaño solo negó —Poder superar sus límites, le di a los humanos la habilidad de crecer cuanto ellos quieran, sino mal recuerdo durante lo largo de tu vida conociste muchos de estos humanos, humanos con la capacidad de igualar e incluso superar a los dioses— ante eso llego el recuerdo de una facción de humanos con poderes increíbles —he cierto que muchos humanos no logran hacerlo, pero es porque ellos quieren, si tú te lo propones puedes obtener un gran poder, solo es cosa de que tu decidas lograrlo, entonces dime Issei ¿Realmente eres débil?—

Issei logro comprender muchas cosas y respondió sin dudar —¡NO! no lo soy, puedo lograr muchas cosas y tienes razón, puedo hacerlo, puede que no por mucho tiempo, pero lo intentare lo mas que pueda— poco a poco la convicción regresaba a los ojos del castaño —Me queda un largo y difícil camino, pero lo intentare, gracias por abrirme los ojos, te lo agradezco mucho— Issei se inclino y le dio una sonrisa al creador

—No lo tienes que hacer Issei, esto lo hice porque quería, veo mucho potencial en ti, veo un fuego en tus ojos y sé que puedes lograr muchas cosas— Elohim le hablo en un tono paterno —Lamento mucho la situación por la que pasas Issei, créeme que nunca desearía que te pasara algo así y lamento no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero por lo menos hare algo para ayudarte en tu difícil camino sin importar que viole las reglar— Issei se confundió por eso, el solo vio que Elohim tocaba su cabeza y una luz lo envolvió a él y al rubio

Cuando el brilló seso Issei se encontraba de rodillas con los ojos abiertos

—Acaso—

—Así es, use mi poder para sanar tu cuerpo, pude regresar tu cuerpo a las optimas condiciones de salud, las drogas y el alcohol ya no serán más un problema, también recupere tus recuerdos, pero sé que eso no es suficiente— de las manos del rubio salió una esfera azul que deposito a las manos del castaño —se que la mente es traicionera, es por eso que cree esto, es una esfera de memoria, dentro de ella está toda tu vida, cada pequeño detalle esta con ella, así cuando tengas duda o nostalgia la puedes ver—

Ese detalle le dio gran felicidad a Issei y sin pensarlo abrazo al rubio y le agradeció de gran manera

—Lamento no poder hacer mas, espero que esto baste—

—Esto es más que suficiente Elohim-sama, a partir de aquí seguiré yo solo— hablo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la esfera

Eso trajo una sonrisa a Elohim —Me voy Issei, esta posiblemente será la última vez que nos veamos, es por eso que espero haberte ayudado— con esas palabras se despidió del castaño quien le dio un último abrazo, enseguida de eso desapareció y el espacio regreso a la normalidad al igual que el ciclo el tiempo

Issei se quedo varios minutos en donde estaba, con cada minuto sentía como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros, la salud volvía y se sentía mejor, múltiples escenarios pasaban por su cabeza, tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, pero eso no le impediría completar su nuevo sueño

(Te lo prometo Elohim, a partir de aquí me levantare y cumpliré mi nueva meta, una por la que daría mi vida y todo lo que tengo para cumplirla) con ese último pensamiento tomo camino fuera del puente donde estaba, todo mientras sujetaba el regalo de Elohim

El sol se estaba ocultando y el cuerpo de Issei desaparecía poco a poco

Tenía que prepararse, el momento de actuar se acercaba y tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de empezar a cumplir su nuevo propósito de vivir

 **Y corte**

 **Que tal les pareció el capitulo, bueno, malo o regular**

 **Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios o si quieren por un mensaje privado**

 **Espero que la plática con Elohim les haya gustado y puede que muchos digan que como Issei se menosprecia, y la respuesta es sencilla, al perder a todos y todo lo que le importaba los destruyo completamente, su amor, su vida, su confianza, todo fue destruido, es por eso que Elohim decidió intervenir o díganme ¿Ustedes cómo reaccionarían ante esa situación?**

 **Espero que eso haya quedado claro**

 **Bueno ya sin más me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6: Nueva vida

**Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores, espero que se encuentren bien, y pues como es costumbre aquí está el capítulo de la semana, espero que lo disfruten y ojala lean las notas finales ya que abra algo especial ahí**

 **Tambien me di cuenta de lo corto del capitulo pasado es por eso que lo compensare con este capitulo el cual sera el capitulo mas largo hasta e momento, puede que no sea mucho pero espero que sirva de algo**

 **Bueno sin más vamos al capitulo**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capitulo 5: Nueva vida**

 **Time Skip: 4 años (año 1999)**

Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en muy poco tiempo, puedes llegar a la cima, como también puedes llegar a lo más bajo, este ultimo el más fácil de lograr y el más difícil de reparar, muchas personas una vez que caen no se levantan, pero las pocas que logran hacerlo regresan más fuertes que nunca, aquellos que probaron la derrota no la quieren volver a probar, esas son las más grandes personas, claro no todas lo hacen solos, muchos tienen ayuda y puede que eso no lo lograron solos, que tuvieron ayuda, pero eso no está mal, eso quiere decir que tienes apoyo y alguien por quien levantarte, quiere decir que no estás solo, lo más importante es lograr recuperarse, no importa si es con ayuda o solo

Hyodo Issei es un vivo ejemplo, aquel castaño que sufrió uno de los peores destinos, aquel que toco lo más profundo de la desesperación, aquel que paso de lo más alto a lo más bajo y aquel que jamás quiere volver a probar esa sensación, es por eso que emprendió un viaje, uno que le ayudara en tener un nuevo ideal y una nueva meta de vida, vago por el mundo y conoció personas, algunas se volvieron pasajeras y algunas otras se convirtieron en grandes amistades, gracias a su astucia, trabajos temporales y su hambre de crecimiento es que pudo viajar a diferentes lugares, al final se estableció en un lugar donde conoció a un hombre, uno que le demostró grandes cosas y uno con el que creció en muchos ámbitos diferentes y es como llegamos a la situación actual

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Ise?, sigo pensando que es algo descabellado lo que tratas de hacer— opino una persona a su compañero, esta persona era un hombre adulto, su cabeza con casi nada de rastros de cabello, una vestimenta casual y unos lentes de montura.

—¿Cómo es que todavía dudas de mi?— nuestro castaño contesto mientras trataba de conectar algunos cables a un aparato electrónico — haber dime ¿Acaso alguna vez he hecho algo loco?...cállate y no contestes— fue lo que dijo al ver la cara de su amigo —Aparte, no es como si esto fuera lo más alocado que se me ha ocurrido— el hombre de lentes no pudo refutar eso, a veces Issei tenía una ideas de otro mundo, ideas irreales, unas que consideraba de otro tiempo…..cuánta razón tenía sin saberlo.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que si no lo logras pierdes la apuesta—

—Si si,— desestimaba el castaño al concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, Issei empezó a conectar los circuitos y a iniciar una programación, de pronto el aparato se encendió y su interfaz apareció, enseguida un menú se mostro —Creo que ya esta, ¿Por qué no los pruebas?— el castaño le dio unos auriculares al hombre el cual se los puso y selecciono una opción del menú, enseguida la música se empezó a escuchar ante la sorpresa del hombre y la sonrisa triunfal de Issei —Creo que perdiste la apuesta amigo— Issei se empezó a reír

—¿Cómo es que lograste programar la interfaz y los macros para la reproducción tan rápido?, eso debió tardarte por lo menos otro año sino es que hasta 2— preguntaba asombrado

Issei solo tomo el aparato y lo dejo en una caja especial para este —Créeme que fue algo difícil, tuve que pasarme día y noche en esto durante los últimos meses, pero pude idear algo, si quieres te lo muestro, por cierto perdiste la apuesta así que te toca dar las próximas 2 conferencias y la presentación de este nuevo producto— Issei al ver la cara de frustración de su amigo decidió consolarlo con algo —Vamos, quita la cara larga, es mas como premio de consolación te dejare nombrarlo, ¿Qué te parece?—

—Quien necesita consuelo, tú nómbralo, es tu invento después de todo— refutaba por orgullo

—Es nuestro, tú ayudaste con varias partes del programa maestro— refuto el castaño

—Está bien— acepto mientras pensaba en un buen nombre —que te parece…iPod—

—me parece genial, que buen nombre, no esperaba menos de Steve Jobs— felicitaba Issei a su amigo

Así es señores y señoras, Steve Jobs, aquel hombre tan famoso y creador de una de las mayores empresas tecnológicas de todos los tiempos, aquel hombre que revoluciono la tecnología, una de las personas más reconocidas del mundo hasta y que aun después de su muerte inspiro muchos emprendedores

¿Pero cómo es que Issei lo conoce?

Realmente no fue muy difícil para él, después de todo tener varios cientos de años de conocimiento futuro ayudaron, Issei viajo por grandes lugares del mundo, lugares que le ayudaran a recordar anécdotas de este tiempo, personas que le ayudaran a aprender distintos conocimientos para desarrolló de grandes cosas para esta época, fue cuando recordó algunas historias, una de ellas de un hombre que creó su empresa con una gran visión de traer el futuro al presente, desafortunadamente para este hombre él tuvo conflictos con su empresa provocando su salida de ella, Issei al ver la precaria situación de esta persona decidió ayudarlo, aun sabiendo que este hombre lo habría hecho solo como lo hizo en su tiempo, pero, ¿Por qué no acelerar el proceso?, ¿Por qué no darle un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta?, es por esto que le brindo los consejos necesarios a aquel hombre que se convertiría en un muy buen amigo, prácticamente era un ganar-ganar, con eso nació la dupla perfecta de Hyodo Issei y Steve Jobs

Así fue como Steve Jobs regreso a Apple unos meses antes que en el tiempo original de Issei, , ellos 2 hicieron grandes cambios y con el conocimiento de Issei sobre las tendencias de los mercados pudieron acaparar mayormente a la mesa directiva y elevar las acciones en la bolsa de valores, con esto Issei adquirió gran parte de las acciones de Apple al igual que obtener el puesto de CEO y Steve Jobs el control de su empresa, aunque una cosa que Issei sabía que no podía acelerar tanto el mercado tecnológico como él quisiera, después de todo muchas de las tecnologías faltaban y el aun con su conocimiento futuro se tardaría en desarrollar, aunque eso no le impido poder dar grandes saltos con lo que contaba, gracias a lo aprendido de Jobs y con su apoyo pudo desarrollar productos que o saldrían al mercado en por lo menos 1 año, así se adelantaban a los competidores y llevaban la batuta del desarrollo tecnológico, uno de estos inventos fue la actualización de las Macintosh y próximamente el Ipod, esta era una tendencia que quería continuar Issei, después de todo si tienes el conocimiento del futuro en tus manos ¿Por qué no usarlo? Después de todo esto acelero en gran medida sus planes para los próximos años.

—Ise, Ise, ¡ISSEI!— el castaño fue traído bruscamente del carrusel del recuerdo por su amigo

—¡NO ME GRITES!—

—¡Pues contesta cuando te hablo!—

—Este bien, ¿Qué pasa?—

—Te estaba diciendo que se nos está haciendo tarde para la reunión de nuevos productos, recuerda que aun en nuestros puestos debemos de estar en esas reuniones— Steve recordaba las tediosas reuniones, unas reuniones que mataban de aburrimiento a Issei, y la única forma en que las soportaba es por su experiencia como Mao en su antigua vida

—Sigo diciéndolo, ¿Cómo es que no has eliminado esas reuniones? Te juro que un día de estos me moriré de aburrimiento— decía mientras tomaba sus cosas para ir a la reunión

—Deja de renegar, esas juntas son importantes, además que en esta veremos las fechas de lanzamientos del Ipod y otros productos— con eso los 2 grandes empresarios iniciaban otro día mas

 **Time Skip: 2 años año 2001**

Dicen que 2 años es poco, pero en el mundo financiero es una cantidad de tiempo increíble, muchas cosas se pueden hacer en este periodo de tiempo dentro de las industrias y eso lo sabía muy bien Hyodo Issei, sus años de experiencia como uno de los 4 gobernantes del inframundo le ayudo de suma manera, su conocimiento de cosas importantes complementaron el paquete, después de todo desde su llegada a Apple no ha hecho más que optimizarla y brindar todo de él para darle un crecimiento acelerado a la empresa, su aporte para la creación de Ipod antes de tiempo le dieron un gran impulso tecnológico al mundo, Issei y Jobs pronto se convirtieron en pioneros de la evolución tecnológica, Issei brindaba lluvias de ideas para productos innovadores y que se creaban antes que en su tiempo original

Pero eso no es todo, Issei sabia de muchos diamantes en bruto al igual que empresas rescatables, es por eso que con la fortuna que había juntado y con el apoyo de Apple se dispuso a hacer otro proyecto, uno que sin el apoyo de Jobs no hubiera sido posible, después de todo este plan era muy arriesgado para los intereses de la empresa, pero bajo el argumento del crecimiento exponencial gracias a Issei es como Apple decidió aceptar la propuesta, esta idea fue titulada como el plan rescate

Este plan consistía en la compra de empresas y colocarlas bajo la bandera de Apple, pero no se compraban cualquier tipo de empresas, sino mas bien aquellas de renombre y que caerían en bancarrota sin el apoyo necesario o la innovación requerida, ambos sectores los aportaba Issei, así fue como empresas como Yahoo o Kodak pasaron a propiedad de la empresa de la manzana, Issei sabía que estas empresas caerían al olvido sino hacia nada, es por eso que con ideas, platicas, estrategias, jugosas ofertas y su lengua de plata es que convenció a los dueños de crear un convenio con Apple, uno que salvaría estas empresas y beneficiaria en gran medida a Apple, después de todo estas 2 empresas contaban con una gran fama internacional que podría impulsar a las 3 empresas en distintos sectores, como el tecnológico para Kodak, el fotográfico para Apple y el marketing para Yahoo, la unión de estos 3 gigantes creo maravillas, Apple nunca pudo estar más feliz, sus acciones aumentaron en gran medida en la bolsa y su fama opacaba poco a poco a la empresa BBM, su máximo competidos, lo mismo sucedía con Yahoo y Kodak quienes volvían a brillar y a tener éxito económico, todo completamente alejado del destino original de estas empresas

Todo esto provoco que el plan rescate continuara bajo la supervisión total de Issei, con esto el nombre de Hyodo Issei empezó a adquirir fama internacional, no solo como uno de los pilares de Apple, sino como uno de los mejores inversionistas del mundo, todo gracias a su habilidad negociadora aquerida por su antigua vida, después de todo una cosa es conocer a quienes rescatar y otra cosa es poder convencer a las personas de unirse a este proyecto ya que muchos empresarios no aceptan la ayuda de cualquiera sin importar que estén en precarias situaciones, poco a poco Issei labraba su nombre en el mundo humano, pero ese solo fue un medio para un fin, Issei necesitaba esta fama, estos ingresos, cada paso que dio después de su plática con Elohim fue rigurosamente planeado y es por eso que no solo se limito a su vida en el mundo humano, sino que también avanzo en el mundo sobrenatural

Issei sabía que un día entraría nuevamente a ese mundo, es por eso que entreno su cuerpo y mente para estos momentos desde que decidió su nuevo rumbo de vida, su meta era poder llegar a tener un nivel como el de Cao Cao o incluso superar a aquel humano de gran poder, desafortunadamente era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, después de todo sin su cuerpo de dragón o su poder destructivo era más difícil el camino, es por eso que Issei se enfoco en aumentar su estrategia con ejercicios simulados de batallas, su resistencia y su velocidad con ejercicios y ayuda de magia de gravedad, aunque dentro de todo esto pudo descubrir algo bueno y que al tener un cuerpo nuevo tuvo un camino que antes no podía usar, ese era el de la magia, puede que no tuviera conductos como grandes magos como La Fay, pero si más que en su antigua vida, es por eso que entreno exhaustivamente ese rubro , también perfecciono su estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, poco a poco entrenaba para alcanzar el nivel deseado, lamentablemente su meta estaba lejos, pero eso no importaba, Issei seguía entrenando mas y mas, logrando en la actualidad un nivel de poder cercano al de Riser Phonex de cuando lo vio por primera vez, aunque si usaba todos los trucos que sabia podía superarlo, esto a su criterio lo hacía tener un poder decente

Otra cosa que Issei hacia era el de investigaciones de sectores de salud, político y social. Issei poco a poco obtenía contactos en el bajo mundo de lo sobrenatural, movía sus piezas en ambos mundos para utilizarlos en los momentos adecuados, momentos que presentían que llegarían pronto.

.

.

(¡Me aburro!) Fueron los pensamientos de agonía de Issei al estar en otra de las reuniones de consejo (Esto es lo único que no extraño de ser Maou) recordaba mientras estaba escuchando al director ejecutivo de finanzas, Issei no ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años, a lo mucho su barba y su estilo de vestimenta siendo esta mas formal, fuera de eso todo sigue igual que antes

—Esto sería el presupuesto de este mes, como podemos ver tuvimos un crecimiento a comparación del trimestre pasado, nuestros gastos fijos se redujeron un 5% y nuestros egresos incrementaron en un 10%, esto nos da la oportunidad de expandir el presupuesto en alguna área en especifico— el director termino para proceder a sentarse dejando a todos pensando en la mejor ruta a tomar

—Interesante, esto facilita las cosas— divago distraídamente Issei atrayendo la atención de todos

—¿Interesante porque Issei?— pregunto Steve Jobs

—Esto facilita para el proyecto que planeábamos hace un mes— respondió la duda de su amigo

—Disculpen señores— uno de los ejecutivos de la mesa llamo la atención de las cabecillas de la empresa —¿Pero de qué plan hablan?—

Ante eso Issei tomo la palabra —El plan del que hablamos es sobre el siguiente paso tecnológico, un dispositivo que revolucionara el mundo de la comunicación y nos dará la gran ventaja sobre BBM, de lo que hablamos es del plan Iphone— informo el castaño

—Pero ¿Qué es?— todos se preguntaron lo mismo, ante eso Issei iba a responder, pero una llamada se lo impidió, ahora, Issei ignoraría eso, sino fuera porque fue una llamada a su segundo teléfono, uno que solo sonaría en ciertas circunstancias —Lo siento pero tengo que contestar es urgente….Steve, crees que puedas explicar el plan— al ver la afirmación de su amigo se dispuso a salir

—Hola— Issei contesto rápidamente después de que verifico que nadie lo escuchaba

 _—Buenas tardes señor—_

—Buenas tardes, que es lo que sucede—

 _—Vera tengo la información que me solicito, al igual que los materiales que me pidió, todo esto será entregado en su casa, mas especifico en la ubicación antes dada—_

—¿La información es confiable?—

 _—Como usted sabrá señor, nuestra información siempre es correcta, esperamos el pago dentro de las próximas horas—_

—No se preocupen, lo tendrán— con eso Issei colgó (Al parecer ha llegado la hora de iniciar con todo lo que he planeado) fue su pensamiento mientras regresaba a la sala de juntas, no sin antes usar un círculo mágico para hacer aparecer un frasco

—Lamento la demora, pero tenía que contestar— decía al sentase de nuevo

—No te preocupes, acabo de terminar de explicar lo del Iphone y estimamos que este podrá salir en algunos años y ajustamos algunas cosas— resumía Steve a su amigo —Bueno señores eso sería todo por la junta de hoy— con eso termino la junta provocando que después de unos minutos solo Issei y Jobs quedaran en la sala

—¿Qué pasa Issei?— Jobs pregunto al ver el semblante serio de Issei

El castaño ante la pregunta solo suspiro —Si, resulta que me hablaron sobre algo importante que tengo que resolver, es por eso que me ausentare de la empresa durante un tiempo, espero que eso no sea un problema—

—¿Te puedo ayudar con ese problema?— Issei solo negó —Bueno en ese caso no te debes de preocupar, tomate el tiempo necesario, yo podre llevar la empresa mientras tú no estés, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo te irás—

—Gracias amigo, créeme que lo aprecio, en cuanto al tiempo, eso todavía no lo sé, puede que algunos años, lo lamento por eso, pero créeme que esto es algo muy importante para mí— Issei al ver la desestimada de su amigo suspiro aliviado —Excelente, en ese caso me retiro, tengo unas cosas que preparar— decía mientras se levantaban

—No te preocupes, ojala resuelvas los problemas— dio al despedirse de su amigo

—Gracias— hablo mientras se acercaba a la puerta —AH, casi lo olvido— se palmeo la frente con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba un frasco de su bolsillo para enseguida lanzárselo a Steve

—¿Y esto?—

—Son pastillas que he estado desarrollando con mi departamento de salud, esto tratara tu enfermedad— fue la respuesta de Issei al entregar las pastillas que ayudarían a la enfermedad de su amigo, una enfermedad que sabía que acabaría con él en unos años mas

—¿Cómo? , dijeron que no había tratamiento— hablo en Shock

—Que te puedo decir, soy fabuloso, eso y que mis trabajadores y yo estuvimos trabajando día y noche en esto— técnicamente lo que dijo Issei no era una mentira, el sí estuvo trabajando duramente en eso, el junto con varios científicos y magos desarrollaron esto, es por esto que Issei había incursionado en el área medica de lo sobrenatural, el no dejaría que su amigo muriera por esa enfermedad

—GR- gra- gracias— sollozo Jobs al ver que su amigo había encontrado algo para la enfermedad que tanto lo aquejaba

—No hay de que amigo— con eso Issei se despidió, enseguida que salió de la sala se dirigió a la salida del edificio, más específicamente a su automóvil para llegar a su casa

 **30 minutos después**

30 minutos fue lo que demoro Issei en llegar a su casa. En cuanto llego salió de su carro y se dirigió a la sala, mas especifico a aun pared la cual al colocar sus manos he imbuir un poco de magia se descubrió un elevador, el se adentro en este mismo para disponerse a bajar, en cuanto lo hizo llego a una habitación de gran tamaño, este cuarto contaba con paredes de metal blindado, canchas de entrenamiento, zonas de tiro, un biblioteca de libros mágicos y varias computadoras, todo comprado gracias a su trabajo en Apple y por sus contactos en distintas facciones, esta habitación era la que usaba para entrenar y perfeccionar su magia, la habitación le permitía eso al contar con una barrera protectora hecha de runas mágicas y magia nórdica (Como me alegro de que Ross me enseñara este tipo de magia) agradeció a su valkiria favorita, pero dejando ese pensamiento de lado, Issei al revirar la habitación se dio cuenta de varios maletines en el centro de la sala. Issei solo camino hacia ellos, Issei los empezó a abrir en cuanto llego a ellos

El primero contenía algunas vestimentas, todas ellas con materiales resistentes a la magia y con sellos de almacenamiento, en medio de todos ellos habían 2 mascaras, una blanca que cubría toda la cara, tenia detalles dorados (mayor referencia, la máscara de lars de Shinmao no testament), la otra era una negra, esta era hecha de un material cerámico moldeable, la parte de arriba del casco contaba con 3 picos asemejando al rey en el ajedrez, contaba con un visor morado que cubría toda la cara **(ATENCIÓN, AQUÍ SERÁ UN PEQUEÑO CONCURSO, VAYAN A LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR PARA VER DE QUE TRATA)**

Cuando Issei reviso las especificaciones del primer maletín procedió a abrir los otros, algunos tenían armas de fuego, otras libros mágicos, muchos de ellos tenían armamento, pero había uno que destacaba, en este había varios documentos algunos de ellos sobresalían como datos de personas o coordenadas (parece que todo está en orden) concluyo al revisar todo lo que había, enseguida de eso saco su teléfono y mando algunos correos

 **CLINK**

Su celular volvió a sonar

 _—La trasferencia ha sido un éxito, el siguiente pedido será entregado en la brevedad—_

Con eso Issei guardo su celular y procedió a tomar algunas de las prendas en una maleta al igual que la máscara negra, también coloco algunas de las armas en los sellos de almacenamiento de la ropa, en cuanto termino eso reviso alguna información y algunas coordenadas (Quien diría que se encontraran aquí) pensó al checar los mapas (Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo el tiempo en contra) con eso se dispuso a salir con la maleta en su mano, su destino a estaba fijo…..era hora de regresar

 **KUOH: 2 DÍAS DESPUÉS, 10:00 DE LA NOCHE**

Un hombre adulto estaba entrando a su casa después de un día con varios pendientes, este era un hombre adulto con complexión delgada, sus ojos transmitían confianza y experiencia, tenía un aire carismático, en resumen era un hombre normal de 40 años con porte, aunque todo estaba lejos de esa realidad

—Malditas reuniones de consejo— refunfuñaba el hombre mientras se servía una copa de whisky y se dirigía a la sala de su casa sin ninguna luz encendida, todo parecía normal hasta que el hombre expulso su aura violentamente y sus ojos amenazantes se dirigían a una dirección en especifico

—No es muy inteligente meterse a casas ajenas— el hombre hablo a una dirección en especifico, a simple vista no había nada para un humano, pero para otras razas era diferente

—Pensé que te tardarías mas— de las sombras apareció un hombre, este contaba con una vestimenta peculiar, traía un traje de cuerpo completo de color morado con adornos negros, pero esto fue cubierto por una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo asemejando a un murciélago, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una marcara negra

—¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?— el hombre pregunto con autoridad, aunque mas que una pregunta fue una orden

—Vengo en paz— el sujeto rápidamente levanto sus manos en signo de paz —vengo porque necesito informarte de algunas cosas, mas especifico sobre las personas que estabas buscando— ante eso el dueño de la casa abrió los ojos y bajo su aura

—Está bien, pero será mejor que no me estés engañando— el encapuchado con eso solo le dispuso una mirada

—Nunca trataría de engañarte, después eso sería muy tonto de mi parte— el enmascarado se acerco poco a poco al hombre hasta quedar cara a cara, segundos pasaron en silencio

.

.

—O me equivoco… Azazel—

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR**

 **SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUE ALGO LENTO PERO FUE UNA INTRODUCCIÓN AL INICIO DEL ARCO DE LA HISTORIA, ES POR ESO ESTE CAPITULO, UNO QUE SE VEA QUE PASO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS Y QUE PUEDA JUSTIFICAR ALGUNOS ACONTECIMIENTOS FUTUROS, POR CIERTO SI GUSTAN LES RECOMIENDO VER O LEER LA HISTORIA DE KODAK Y BBM ES ALGO INTERESANTE**

 **OTRA COSA QUE ACLARO Y ES QUE NUNCA VI EN LAS HISTORIAS DE TIMETRAVEL QUE ISSEI USE CONOCIMIENTO Y HABILIDADES, ¡POR DIOS! VIENES DEL FUTURO, SABES INCONTABLES COSAS Y NUNCA LAS USAS, PUES EN MI HISTORIA NO, ES POR ESO QUE ISSEI DECIDIÓ USAR UN POCO DE SUS CONOCIMIENTOS PARA SU BENEFICIO ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN ESE MOTIVO**

 **ALGO MAS, MUCHOS PODRÁN PENSAR QUE ISSEI NO ES TAN FUERTE PORQUE SE EQUIPARA A RISER, PERO SI SOMOS REALISTAS RISER NO ERA TAN DÉBIL, ERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE PARA GANARLE A TODO EL GRUPO GREMORY EL SOLO, NO POR NADA ERA UNO DE LOS MEJORES PROFESIONALES, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ISSEI CONTABA CON EL PODER DEL GUION PERO SIENDO REALISTAS RISER SI ERA ALGUIEN DE NIVEL RESPETABLE**

 **AHORA A LO DEL CONCURSO PUES DE ESTO TRATA,**

 **ESA MASCARA PERTENECE A UN PERSONAJE, ES POR ESO QUE A QUIEN ME DIGA LA SERIE, LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE LA USA Y QUIENES MÁS LA LLEGARON A USAR, EL APODO QUE TIENE, LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE ME CONTESTE TODO ESO SERÁ EL GANADOR O GANADORA**

 **EL PREMIO SERÁ PODER ELEGIR E NOMBRE DEL PERSONAJE QUE TIENE LA BOOSTER GEAR Y PODER SABER ANTES QUE NADIE DE QUE TRATARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, SÉ QUE NO ES MUCHO PERO MI OBJETIVO ES HACER ESTO MAS DINÁMICO Y PODER HACER QUE USTEDES PARTICIPEN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA IDEA**

 **COMENTEN LA RESPUESTA O ENVÍENMELO POR PM, DARÉ A CONOCER EL GANADOR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO,**

 **EL CONCURSO SE ACABARA CUANDO ME DEN LA RESPUESTA O A LAS 9:00 PM HORA MÉXICO DEL DÍA 31/07/2018, LO QUE SUCEDA PRIMERO SUERTE CON ELLO**

 **POR ÚLTIMO OJALA ME PUEDAN DAR SUS OPINIONES SOBRE EL CAPITULO**

 **BUENO YA SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescate

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ANTES QUE NADA DEBO DECIR QUE ME ALEGRO QUE VARIAS PERSONAS SE INTERESARAN POR EL PEQUEÑO CONCURSO, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE NO HUBO UN GANADOR, ALGUNOS NO CONTESTARON CORRECTAMENTE O LES FALTABA INFORMACIÓN, ALGUNOS OTROS LO HICIERON CUANDO SE HABÍA ACABADO EL TIEMPO, LO LAMENTO, PERO ESPERO PODER HACER MAS CONCURSOS COMO ESE**

 **LAS RESPUESTAS ERAN:**

 **SERIE: CODE GEASS (MUY RECOMENDADA, SI NO LA HAS VISTO ¡QUÉ ESPERAS TE ESTÁS PERDIENDO UNA OBRA DE ARTE!)**

 **APODO: ZERO**

 **PRIMERA PERSONA EN USARLA: LELOUCH**

 **PORTADORES: LELOUCH, C.C, SUSAKU**

 **GRACIAS A LOS QUE PARTICIPARON**

 **AHORA A RESOLVER UNAS DUDAS QUE COMENTARON O ME ENVIARON POR PM**

 **ABIAM: TIENES RAZÓN AMIGO, LOS VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO SON CONFUSOS MAS LAS ALTERACIONES DE LAS MISMAS, PERO DESDE QUE ISSEI LLEGO A ESE NUEVO TIEMPO VARIAS COSAS CAMBIARON, PUEDEN SER BUENAS O MALAS, ESO NO SE SABRÁ PERO ISSEI NO SE PODÍA QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS CON TODO LO QUE SABÍA QUE SUCEDERÍA**

 **BLACK GOKU: HYODO ISSEI NO PUEDE INTERACTUAR CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS PERO NADIE SABE QUE ES ISSEI, SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE ES ALGUIEN ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS, SI ALGUIEN SUPIERA QUIEN ES DETRÁS DE LA MÁSCARA ENTONCES SI ABRÍA PROBLEMAS**

 **EDUARDLEYVA: ISSEI APRENDIÓ MUY BIEN DE ESA PELÍCULA JAJAJA, LA VERDAD SE ME HACE ALGO TONTO NO USAR TUS CONOCIMIENTOS SOBRE EL FUTURO, ES VERDAD QUE VARIAS COSAS PUEDEN CAMBIAR PERO AUN ASÍ VALE LA PENA UTILIZARLO, AUNQUE LO HARÁ CON CONCIENCIA Y NO A LO LOCO**

 **ICHIGO MUNGETSU: GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR EN EL CONCURSO AMIGO,** **ESTARÉ** **AL PENDIENTE DE TUS HISTORIAS**

 **BUENO ESO SERIAN TODOS, A LOS DEMÁS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR APRECIO MUCHO SU APOYO, ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE QUE LES DÉ UNA IDEA DE LOS OBJETIVOS DE ISSEI, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

 **SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **Renuncia a derechos:**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capitulo 6: Rescate**

Cuando alguien menciona Lucifer ¿Qué es lo que se les viene a la cabeza?

Un demonio

La reencarnación del mal

Para otros puede ser

El rey de las tinieblas

Pero la realidad es que Lucifer significa el primer ángel en ser creado, la máxima expresión de la belleza, la mano derecha de Dios y el primer ángel en caer, aquel nombrado como el máximo pionero de los pecados, aquel que tuvo al inframundo bajo su yugo, un ser de infinita sabiduría, un ser que antes de morir dejo descendencia, personas de gran poder, un apellido de abolengo, uno que con solo nombrarlo sabias que estabas en la realeza, todo mundo quería ser parte de esa descendencia…..o casi todos

Vali o mejor conocido como Vali Lucifer, un pequeño niño de 8 años con facciones preciosas y con un hermoso pelo plateado y ojos azules, este niño era alguien que podía argumentar que portar el glorioso apellido Lucifer era una maldición o por lo menos para él lo fue, es cierto que tenia algunos lujos y vivía en lugares y mansiones gigantes como en la que actualmente se encontraba la cual se encontraba en el mundo humano, mas especifico en el territorio Ruso, pero estos lujos a él no le importaba

Desde que tiene memoria su vida siempre ha sido un martirio todo porque no cumplía los estándares de su familia, todos lo trataban como una basura, alguien que no merecía ser llamado un Lucifer, siempre siendo golpeado para enseñarle ¨modales¨, siempre siendo la rata de laboratorio de su abuelo o el juguete de su padre, el único brillo en su vida fue su madre, aquella mujer que siempre que podía se escabullía para tratarlo como una verdadera persona, ella era la única que veía al verdadero Vali, a un niño asustado y que gritaba auxilio, muchas veces se pregunto cómo su madre se enamoro de un vil demonio siendo ella una simple humana

Así es, Vali sabía que no era un demonio puro, el era un hibrido, suponía que esa era la razón por la que lo trataban peor que a la escoria, pero eso a su opinión no debería de importar, se supone que la familia te cuida y te protege, al parecer la suya no conocía esas palabras

—Vali-kun, es hora de comer— Los pensamientos del pequeño fueron cortados por la melodiosa voz de una hermosa mujer castaña de ojos azules, ella era Mira, la única persona que lo cuidaba y le daba todo lo que sus capacidades podía ofrecer, la única persona que protegería con su vida y a quien con orgullo puede llamar madre —Ya levántate y acompáñame a comer, hoy te hice tu platillo favorito— el peli plata se sentó en la pequeña mesa de su habitación. En cuanto lo hizo pudo ver la delicia que preparo su madre por lo que ni corto ni perezoso empezó a comer

—¿Te gusto?— Vali asintió con rapidez a la pregunta de su madre, Mira solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su querido hijo —Me alegra mucho, lo hice con mucho amor— Mira decía al ver como la comida desaparecía, ella al ver el plato vacio lo recogió y tomo a su hijo en sus brazos para acostarlo junto con ella

—¿¡Te quedaras hoy? — Vali preguntaba con esperanza, después de todo rara vez su madre se quedaba con él, por lo regular ella estaba un rato y después se iba dejándolo solo, muchas veces excusándose sobre que tenía que cuidar a su padre

—Así es, hoy estaré contigo— los ojos de Valí brillaron y abrazo a su madre ocultando su cara en el pecho de ella. Mira al ver cómo reaccionaba su hijo se sintió como una basura, para ella su hijo era el mayor orgullo, el máximo logro de su vida y el fruto de su amor con Alexander Lucifer, ella rápidamente agrio el gesto ante el recuerdo de esa persona, aquel hombre del que se enamoro no era más que un espejismo, cuando tuvo a su pequeño el mostro su verdadero rostro, uno que cada día odiaba mas por cómo era, ella podía soportar los golpes o los insultos a su persona, pero ver como él y su padre abusaban de su querido hijo la llenaba de ira y de impotencia al no poder hacer nada, después de todo era una humana, ella no podía hacer nada ante seres de gran poder, lo único que podía hacer era aguantar y resistir para poder estar más cerca de su hijo

Esto último le trajo tristeza, después de todo ella siempre estuvo con Vali, siempre lo alimentaba y pasaba tiempo de calidad madre e hijo, pero esto cambio, hace menos de un año ella dejo de tener ese privilegio, fue el día que descubrió lo grande que podía ser su hijo, ella no era tonta, por lo que sabía sobre los Sacred Gear y sus inmensos poderes, es por eso que cuando supo que Vali contaba con uno se alegro, esto paso a éxtasis cuando vio que no era uno normal sino uno de los más poderosos, saber que su hijo era portador de la Divide Dividing, una de las trece longinus y donde estaba sellado el gran emperador blanco, todo eso la dejo en shock, ¡Por dios su hijo iba a llegar lejos!, su euforia fue grande, lamentablemente este sentimiento no fue compartido por su esposo, ese hombre enseguida que se entero del regalo de su hijo lo odio o mejor dicho le temió, un gran miedo a su hijo creció dentro de Alexander, aquel imbécil pensaba que su hijo en algún momento se revelaría y lo asesinaría si podía controlar su poder, es por eso que el trato a Vali empeoro, lo marginaron mas y el abuso creció exponencialmente, la guinda del pastel fue cuando Rivian Lucifer se entero, ese maldito anciano se volvió loco al ver que podía tener como lacayo al Hakiryuutey, es por eso que inicio planes de entrenamiento aunque a sus ojos era mas de tortura que otra cosa, todo para poder amaestrar a su hijo y poder tener un buen perro guardián, esa fue la razón por la que la alejaron de su hijo, porque pensaron que ella retenía a Vali y evitaba lavarle el cerebro, esto ocasiono que no pudiera ver tan seguido a su hijo y obligarla a mentir para no dañarlo, lo más triste es que ella sabía que esto cambiaria, ella sabia y conocía muy bien a su esposo y a su suegro, por lo que era evidente que ellos planeaban algo para quitarla del camino, esa es la razón por la que al no poder huir decidió pasar todo el tiempo que podía con su hijo

Mira rápidamente salió de su trance al ver los grandes ojos azules viéndola —Dime Vali-kun ¿Cómo va tu relación con Albion-sama?— pregunto interesada

—Muy bien, Albion dice que muy pronto podre usar mas su poder, que mis reservas mágicas ayudan a facilitar el camino, y algo sobre que el rojo temblara cuando nos vea, esa parte no la entendí, pero veía a Albion muy emocionado por ello— Vali decía con inocencia

Esto último mortifico a Mira, ella sabia el destino entre el rojo y el blanco, sobre la lucha a muerte, pero también sabia y confiaba en su hijo para que pudiera resolver ese conflicto —Me alegra mucho que te lleves bien con él, recuerda que el no es un arma sino un compañero, alguien que siempre te acompañara y en el cual debes de confiar— Vali asentía a las palabra de su madre, después de todo el si consideraba al dragón blanco como su amigo —Por eso prométeme que sin importar cuán solo estés o si yo no estoy tu y el estarán unidos, prométemelo por favor Valí— el pequeño quedo extrañado ante eso pero aun así lo hizo

—Te lo prometo— Mira sonrió con esto. Por su parte Albion quien había escuchado todo no pudo evitar pensar en que algo malo estaba a punto de sucederle a su compañero y presentía que iba a tener que ver con su madre, ojala que sus instintos se equivocaran

El momento madre e hijo fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando 2 guardias entraron a la habitación —Mira…..Alexander-sama exige su presencia— la aludida solo asintió

(Parece que llego el día) una lagrima se escapo por su ojo, pero rápidamente se la limpio, ella no iba a dejar que su hija la viera por última vez llorando, en lugar de eso le entregaría una sonrisa y un último abrazo —Recuerda Vali-kun siempre te amare— con un beso final en la frente tomo su camino, Vali ante ese comportamiento se extraño de sobremanera

—¡No!— el peli plata se abalanzo hacia su madre —Dijiste que te quedarías toda la noche— su agarre se afianzaba mas. Los guardias no aguantaron más

—Rápido, el amo no tolera retrasos— uno de los guardias se acerco para romper el abrazo

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

—Qué demonios— varias explosiones ocurrían alrededor del castillo —¡Nos atacan!— las alarmas del castillo sonaron —Voy a revisar tu quédate con ellos, vigila que no salgan de la habitación— uno de los 2 guardias ordeno

—Entendido— el guardia al ver que su compañero acataba sus órdenes se dispuso a buscar quien atacaba, es por eso que salió corriendo de la habitación solo para que en cuanto estuviera en la puerta fuera recibido por el cañón de un arma, esa fue la última visión en su vida

 **Bang**

—Qué diablos— exclamo el demonio al ver como su compañero caía muerto al suelo con un aguajero en la cabeza dando a entender que fue lo que ocasiono su muerte —¿Quien hizo eso?, ¡revélate!— su aura se disparaba

—Fui yo— una sombra se coloco a su lado, el demonio intento atacarlo pero el mismo cañón que mato a su compañero estaba en su cara brindándole la misma vista que a su amigo

 **Bang**

El cuerpo del demonio cayó muerto a sus pies

—Adoro las balas bañadas en energía sacra— hablo el hombre al ver el resultado del arma que portaba, este individuo dirigió su mirada a los 2 restantes individuos en la habitación dándose cuenta que el niño temblaba y la mujer usaba su cuerpo como escudo

—¿Qui-quien eres?, ¿Cómo te llamas?— Mira preguntó con algo de miedo y es que esta persona asesino a esos guardias con suma rapidez, ella pudo darse cuenta de las características de esta persona, el era un hombre de estatura promedio, tenía un traje morado el cual era cubierto por una capa negra, pero lo que más destacaba era su máscara, este era un casco negro con un visor morado que cubría toda su cara

—Tranquila, no vengo a hacerles daño, en realidad es todo lo contrario, vengo por ustedes para sacarlos de aquí, es hora de que salgan de esta jaula de oro, en cuanto a cómo me llamo…pueden decirme Zero—

—¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?— la duda seguía presente en Mira

—No lo puedo decir, solo lo puedo demostrar si me siguen, pero te prometo que no le hare daño, quiero liberarlos— Zero veía la incertidumbre en la mujer —Se lo que te iba a hacer tu esposo, eso es algo que quiero evitar, quiero que tengas una vida junto a su hijo— Mira se mordió el labio ante las palabras de ese hombre, ella rápidamente vio a Vali y tomo una decisión —Esta bien, dinos a donde ir— el enmascarado les hizo un ademan

—Muy bien, síganme— Mira tomo en sus brazos a su hijo y siguió al misterioso hombre

 **Pov Issei**

Hyodo Issei no podía decir que estaba teniendo el mejor día, al principio pensó que esto sería una misión fácil, pero todo eso cambio cuando llego al territorio donde estaba su objetivo

Lo que vio delataba todo menos simpleza, diversas barreras mágicas, centinelas en varios lugares de la mansión y desafortunadamente para él una barrera que evitaba la tele transportación

(Supongo que no podía ser tan fácil) pensaba al ver que la barrera solo permitía el acceso pero no la huida, en pocas palabras tenía que distanciarse un poco para poder salir en un círculo mágico (Lo peor es que estoy solo) el recuerdo de su rechazo aun estaba en su mente

 ** _Flash back_**

—Nunca trataría de engañarte, después eso sería muy tonto de mi parte— el enmascarado se acerco poco a poco al hombre hasta quedar cara a cara, segundos pasaron en silencio

.

.

—O me equivoco… Azazel—

El caído quedo en silencio ante eso —Tienes razón, n seria sabio de tu parte— Azazel se dirigió a su bar y tomo un vaso de licor —Porque no me dices tu nombre para empezar—

—Lamentablemente eso no se podrá, mi identidad no puede ser revelada, pero si gustas puedes llamarme Zero—

—Zero Eh…..si tu punto es ganarte mi confianza no empezaste bien al ocultarme tu nombre— se reía mientras tomaba asiento

—Lo sé, pero es necesario— el enmascarado afirmaba

—Muy bien Zero, dime que información tienes, soy todo oídos— ante eso Zero sacaba nos papeles de su capa

—Sé muy bien que recientemente has estado investigando al hijo del Lucifer original al igual que a su estirpe— Azazel leía toda la información dada por su invitado sorpresa

—Tienes razón, he estado siguiendo sus movimientos, después de todo ha levantado diversas alarmas en todo el mundo, mis fuentes revelan que está creando algo y eso no es nada bueno—

—Tus fuentes no te engañan, recientemente Rivian se ha unido a un grupo llamado la Khaos Brigade, un grupo creado por Ophis, el objetivo de este grupo es destronar a Great Red— Esta información conmociono a Azazel —Eso no es todo, sé muy bien que Rivian está planeando recolectar a un ejército, su plan es crear el caos por el mundo, así tener el caos necesario para concebir su máximo plan—

—¿Qué plan?— el caído estaba seguro que no le gustaría esta respuesta

—Liberar a Thriexa—

—Im-imposible— Azazel se levanto abruptamente de su asiento —Pre sello a esa bestia para que nunca pudiera salir

—Sabes que cada sello tiene su punto débil, Rivian tratara de encontrarlo y si lo hace…ya tendrás una idea—

—Maldición…..maldito loco— la frustración escapaba de su voz —como sabes todo esto?—

—Tengo mis fuentes— El líder caído sabía que no podría sacarle más información

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto—?

—Porque al igual que tu yo no busco el conflicto, sé muy bien que tras tu mascara de científico y arrogante en realidad buscas una paz con las demás facciones— Issei usaba un poco de su información

—Ya veo…..es curioso que un humano busque la paz siendo su naturaleza la de conquistar— Azazel reviso otro documento

—Es cierto que el ser humano busca la conquista, pero también hay algunos que busca una paz e igualdad para todos, esa es mi meta en la vida, lograr hacer que todos mis seres queridos tengan tiempos de paz— Issei hablaba con convicción

Azazel solo escuchaba la voz del enmascarado la cual desbordaba pasión —Muy admirable…Así que el hijo de Rivian está en Rusia— el mapa indicado en la carpeta indicaba esas coordenadas

—Si, hace menos de un mes se movieron a esa mansión, se por mis fuentes que actualmente se encuentra el, su esposa y su hijo, junto con un número de soldados, afortunadamente los pesos pesados no están ahí, al parecer Alexander Lucifer se peleo con su padre y en una rabieta huyo a Rusia— Issei informaba de los datos recolectados

—Ese imbécil de Alexander siempre fue alguien de poco carácter, su ego era un asco, siempre se jactaba por ser un Lucifer, pero la verdad es que solo tenía el apellido porque en cuestión de poder no era más que una cucaracha comparado a su Padre, supongo que por eso siempre fue odiado por Rivian— Issei dio meya de ello si recordaba bien las historias que le contaba Vali sobre su padre

—Tienes razón, pero Alexander no me interesa, lo que busco rescatar a su esposa e hijo de él y sé muy bien que tú buscas lo mismo, es por eso que te pido ayuda— Issei pedía ayuda

—¿Cómo se que no es mentira todo esto?— La duda aparecía en Azazel

—Azazel, después de todo lo que te he dicho crees que quiero engañarte—

El caído aceptaba eso a regañadientes —Esta bien, supongamos que es verdad, no podemos ir allí sin un plan de acción, tenemos que informarnos de más cosas al igual que recolectar algunas personas como un seguro— Issei escuchaba todo pero él sabía algo

—Lo entiendo, pero también debemos recordad que no tenemos tiempo, Alexander está loco, no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacerle a su familia— Issei sabía muy bien de eso, después de todo Vali le conto como su padre asesino a su madre, algo que quería evitar

—Lo sé, pero— fue interrumpido por un arrebato

—Entiende que pueden morir, ¿Qué acaso no quieres evitar eso?— Issei aumentaba el tono de su voz

—Escucha Zero, sé muy bien esto, pero no me aventare sin nada a esa misión, quien sabe lo que nos espera si lo hacemos así— el enmascarado suspiraba y sus hombros caían

—Ya veo…tal vez tengas razón, pero el tiempo está en contra, yo por mi parte hare algo, no me quedare de brazos cruzados— Issei se dirigía a la puerta, cuando estuvo en la puerta volteo a ver al caído —Tienes la información…ojala hagas o mejor con ella— Con eso Issei salió de la casa dejando a Azazel con la carpeta en sus manos

 ** _FLASH BACK END_**

(Maldita sea, si Azazel hubiera venido esto sería más fácil….aunque supongo que no puedo culparlo) un pequeño suspiro se le escapaba, aunque quisiera el no podía culpar a su sensei después de todo el era un desconocido aquí para él, aun con la información otorgada Azazel no tenía nada para poder confiar en él (Sera mejor que deje de pensar en eso, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí)

Con eso el paso de Issei se acelero —Mira, cual es el camino más rápido— la aludida pensó en la respuesta

—A la derecha abra un pasillo, al termina hay unas escaleras que conectan con los pisos de abajo— Issei cato la información

—Muy bien— el camino de los 3 fue detenido por diversos guardias —Okay, será mejor regresar— esa opción no sirvió al ver más guardias atrás de ellos. Issei al ver ambos caminos ocupados pensó en otra opción, fue cuando se le ocurrió una opción algo loca

—Mira-san, esto será medio loco pero sujétate de mí— la castaña sin dudar acato la orden. Issei destrozo la pared de la mansión con un poco de su magia —Sujétense— rápidamente saltaron

—AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

El pequeño Vali gritaba al ver la caída. Issei por su parte cuando vio que estaban a menos de 3 metros de tocar el suelo activo un hechizo de gravitación pare reducir el impacto, después de eso envolvió a sus acompañantes para evitar que ellos sufrieran daños, los tres rodaron un poco cuando tocaron el suelo, siendo Issei quien recibió todo el impacto

—Se encuentran bien— pregunto Issei mientras se levantaba, Mira y Vali asintieron —Muy bien— Issei vio varios guardias salir del castillo para perseguirlos —Quédense atrás de mi y busquen algo para cubrirse— la mujer y el niño siguieron sus ordenes

Issei al ver que los 2 ya estaba a una distancia considerable tomo una bocanada de aire y una espada aparecía en su mano atreves de su sello de almacenamiento, esta era una espada de mango rojo con la cuchilla negra, el había pedido esta espada para que potenciara su magia con la cuchilla, con su espada en la mano se lanzo a sus enemigos a una gran velocidad

Por su parte los soldados no esperaron que su enemigo apareciera enfrente de ellos a una velocidad asombrosa, varios de ellos cayeron ante la cuchilla del enmascarado. Uno de los demonios evito la cuchilla y lanzo una esfera de energía. Issei al ver la esfera la corto por la mitad con su espada, ambos pedazos de la esfera impactaron a los demonios rápidamente Issei saco su pistola con la mano libre y le disparo al demonio que lo ataco logrando matarlo. Uno de los demonios se acerco lo suficiente a Issei por la espalda logrando asestarle un hechizo mágico. Issei salió disparado por el impacto el clavo la espada en el suelo para evitar seguir siendo arrastrado, para su suerte el hechizo no fue demasiado fuerte por lo que su ropa lo protegió de recibir gran daño (Creo que tendré un moretón mañana) el agradecía los hechizos de protección en su ropa

—Rodéenlo— el que parecía ser el líder dio una orden la cual fue acatada logrando rodear al enmascarado en un círculo, varios atacaron con esfuerzo físico otros con disparos de magia, por su parte Issei cortaba a varios de los demonios, cuando vio varias esferas uso uno de los cuerpo como escudo haciendo que este fuera desintegrado por la energía

—Ya me canse— Issei decidió acabar con varios de un solo golpe o al menos eso pretendía pero sus instintos le advirtieron moverse por lo que lo hizo, segundos después el lugar donde estaba exploto

—Así que tu eres el insecto que invadió mi territorio— el recién llegado analizo al enmascarado —debes de ser un completo idiota al no solo invadir mi morada sino también al intentar robarte lo que por derecho es mío— Mira y Vali se llenaron de terror al reconocer al hombre

—Alexander Lucifer debo suponer— Alexander era una copia casi idéntica de su padre, las únicas diferencias son el pelo más largo, la falta de barba y mayor musculatura —Sobre lo de tu morada no la ataque solo digamos que la remodele, en cuanto lo que es tuyo hasta donde se las personas no pertenecen a nadie, cada quien es libre por derecho propio—

El demonio se empezó a reír —Ellos no tienen derecho propio, sus vidas me pertenecen— decía elevando su aura

—Pues yo opino diferente— Issei se abalanzo contra su enemigo. Alexander con sus sentidos pudo ver a su enemigo por lo que evito el primer golpe para enseguida doblar el brazo del enmascarado y darle una patada que lo mando a volar. Issei se recompuso en el aire logrando caer de pie

—Voy a disfrutar matarte— Alexander corrió contra Zero

Issei intento usar su espada pero una finta del peli plata logro desarmarlo, así fue como Humano y demonio empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Alexander era más rápido y fuerte aparte de que su naturaleza le daba cierta ventaja, pero Issei con la experiencia reunida durante toda su vida lograba mantenerse en iguales condiciones. Alexander al verse frustrado por no avanzar cargo sus puños con magia. Issei también cargo su puño con su energía mágica. Cuando los puños chocaron una onda de viento los rodeo, Issei logro sentir la fuerza bruta de Alexander ahí supo que tendría que tener otro enfoque así que con una patada se separo del diablo, enseguida varias esferas eléctricas aparecieron en su espalda las cuales salieron disparadas hacia Alexander

Alexander al ver las esferas uso barreras mágicas para cubrirse. Una cortina de humo quedo por las explosiones, de esta salieron varias esferas de energía hacia el castaño. Issei vio las esferas así que intento evadirlas pero las esferas lo seguían, no le quedo de otra que cargar sus puños con energía y golpear las esferas para redirigirlas

 **BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**

Alexander aprovecho esas explosiones para acercarse al enmascarado con una espada de energía. Issei al ver esto creo una barrera para lograr separarse del diablo, el aprovecho ese espacio para poder darle un puñetazo en el rostro destruyendo la espada de energía, seguido de esto le dio un golpe en el abdomen que doblo al peli plata para que enseguida recibiera un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Alexander al recibir ese daño se enfureció provocando que su aura aumentara un poco, el lanzo un hechizo hacia su esposa e hijo, ellos 2 se cubrieron con sus manos. Issei al ver eso se coloco enfrente de ellos para desviar el ataque, eso era lo que esperaba el diablo, Alexander uso eso de distracción para colocarse a un costado de Zero, este enseguida le dio un rodillazo en las costillas, rápidamente Issei trato de estabilizarse pero el peli plata tomo su mano para jalarlo y darle un golpe en la boca del estomago, después de eso le dio una patada en la barbilla elevándolo unos metros, el diablo desplego sus alas y sujeto a Issei del cuello para después elevarlo y con una patada en la espalda lo mando al suelo, después de eso mando varias esferas de energía en su dirección

Issei al momento de caer al suelo se recupero para esquivar los proyectiles , pero estos lo volvieron a seguir, estaba empezando a odiar los proyectiles teledirigidos, viendo que no los podía esquivar uso su capa y la cubrió de energía para poder protegerse un poco, desafortunadamente los ataques tenían más potencia de lo que esperaba por lo que logro pasar sus defensas destruyendo parte de su capa y mandándolo a volar unos metros por el impacto

—Mierda…..a pesar de no contar con la fuerza de su padre aun es un demonio fuerte— Issei se levantaba mientras trataba de recuperarse un poco por los impactos y el dolor en su cuerpo, fue en eso que vio a varios de los demonios que se acercaban a Mira y Vali para capturarlos, el rápidamente trato de ayudarlos pero Alexander se lo impidió

—A dónde vas pequeño humano, tu y yo aun no acabamos, puedo ver que mis ataques no te lastimaron tanto, Issei trato de evitarlo para ayudar a la mujer y al niño

Por su parte Mira estaba aterrada al ver como los enemigos se acercaban a ellos, por su parte Vali le estaba pidiendo ayuda a su compañero para proteger a su madre

(Albion, ayuda necesito que me prestes tu poder)

(Lo siento Vali, tu cuerpo todavía no puede soportar mi poder) el dragón lamentaba, el ya estaba considerando la opción del sacrificio para que su amigo tuviera acceso a una parte de su potencial

Todos los pensamientos fueron cortados cuando diversas lanzas de luz asesinaban a los demonios

—Parece que llegue a tiempo— El líder de Gregory hacia acto de presencia —Espero no haber tardado tanto chico—

—Mejor tarde que nunca— Issei se alegro de sobremanera cuando vio a su antiguo sensei

—¡Azazel!— el descendiente de Lucifer se sorprendió al ver al líder de los caídos, no esperaba que alguien de ese calibre llegara —¿Qué haces aquí?— los nervios empezaban a crecer

—Solo paseaba cerca de aquí cuando escuche un fiesta así que vine—

—¡Tonterías!— Alexander se enfureció, el disparo varios proyectiles de magia

—No deberías atacar a alguien más fuerte que tu— un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Alexander cuando escucho una voz a su espalda

Azazel rápidamente le dio una patada en la espalda para después usar una lanza de luz para perforar el abdomen del diablo. El peli plata a duras penas logro esquivar la lanza

Issei por su parte fue rápidamente a donde estaba Mira y Vali para asesinar a los demonios que se trataban de acercarse, el castaño estimaba que no quedaban muchos soldados en el territorio, un demonio al ver su inminente destino ate el enmascarado decidió usar su última carta siendo convertirse en una bomba humana

Cuando detono el humanoide Issei, Mira y Vali salieron disparados por la onda expansiva, por suerte la barrera que creo Issei impidió el daño a la mujer y al niño

Por su parte con Alexander, el demonio sabía que no era rival para Azazel, sabía que el caído solo jugaba con él y eso lo enfurecía más

—Patético, no eres más que un debilucho, alguien que no merece ser llamado un Lucifer— todo el tono de broma desapareció de Azazel dejando una seriedad mortal

—¡Callate!— la estirpe de Lucifer explotaba de enojo arrojando ataque a lo loco, todos repelidos por el líder de Gregory. Azazel al aburrirse creó varias lanzas de luz que perforaron diversas partes del cuerpo de Alexander

—Sera mejor que te quedes ahí en el suelo— Alexander sintió ira ante la misericordia que le daban….¡El era un Lucifer! Nadie lo trataba así, de pronto su visión vio a su hijo tirado en el suelo producto de la explosión de uno de sus sirvientes, ese niño era el causante de que estas personas invadieran su hogar, si él no existiera nada de esto hubiera pasada, en su locura Alexander decidió acabar con la vida de su hijo, es por eso que junto toda la energía que tenía en un último ataque, uso su fuerza para romper las lanzas, enseguida levanto sus manos y con un hechizo una lanza muy delgada de oscuridad se creaba siendo disparada a una velocidad increíble

Azazel se preparo para el impacto, el sabia que esa energía no rompería sus barreras, lo que no espero fue que la lanza no fuera dirigida hacia el sino al niño, el rápidamente se movió para tratar de salvar al pequeño, pero él sabía que no llegaría, el ataque fue hecho finamente para reducir su fuerza pero aumentar su velocidad, después de todo el pequeño no necesitaba mucho para ser aniquilado

Vali solo cerró los ojos al ver el proyectil, Albion por su parte estaba a punto de actuar aunque le costara una parte de su cuerpo a su amigo, fue en eso que ninguno espero lo siguiente

—AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

Vali abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo en Shock, aquel hombre que vino en su rescate y que se hacía llamar Zero se encontraba enfrente de el con una lanza perforando su costado

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Issei escupía sangre mancando el visor de su casco, la lanza había perforado uno de sus pulmones, pero el costo valió la pena al ver que no le paso nada a Vali

—¿Pr-porque Hic-hiciste eso? El niño pregunto aturdido

—No te dije que venía a salvarlos, no dejaría que tú y tu madre salieran heridos— Issei hablo mientras se quitaba la lanza ocasionando que un charco de sangre escurriera de su cuerpo —Esto dejara marca—

—Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido— Azazel le dio una mirada de muerte al padre de Vali, su error casi le cuesta la vida al niño, es por eso que ya no cometería ese error, el creó una lanza de luz imbuida con su magia para mayor potencia —Muere— la última cosa que vio Alexander fue una lanza que perforo su cráneo y destruyo su cuerpo

Los soldados al ver a su líder muerto empezaron a alarmarse. Azazel por su parte no iba a dejar nadie vivo, fue por eso que asesino a todo soldado que veía

Cuando acabo la masacre se acerco a Zero el cual era atendido por Mira quien trataba de detener el sangrado

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Azazel pregunto con algo de preocupación

—He estado mejor, pero sobreviviré— trato de bromear Issei

—Muy bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, no sabemos cuando alguien más aparecerá, tal vez pueda venir Rivian y créanme que no quiero enfrentarme a él— los 3 asintieron a lo dicho por Azazel

Los 4 se alejaron del lugar para poder tele transportase lejos de ahí

 **Sede Gregory 4 días después**

—¿Cómo está tu herida? Azazel preguntaba con preocupación.

Actualmente Azazel, Zero, Mira Y Vali se encuentran en la sede de Gregory en el inframundo, los 4 se tele transportaron ahí enseguida salieron del territorio de Alexander, en cuanto llegaron Azazel pidió un equipo médico para curar la perforación en el abdomen del enmascarado, todos trataron de sedarlo para poder hacer la operación, pero Zero se negó por miedo a ser desenmascarado por lo que se sometió a la cirugía estando consiente, afortunadamente todo salió en orden a Zero solo se le recomendó reposo por varios días ya que al ser humano no podía sanar tan rápido, es por eso que paso los últimos días en la sala medica siendo constantemente visitado por Mira y Vali, este ultimo más seguido

—El dolor disminuyo, ahora puedo moverme un poco más— contestaba mientras se levantaba de la cama en donde estaba

—Muy bien, el doctor dijo que ya puedes salir de la cama sin problemas, puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo si quieres para que puedas recuperarte en tu totalidad— Azazel ofrecía, después de conocer al enmascarado y platicar con él pudo concluir que no era alguna amenaza y que podía ser un gran aliado

—Gracias Azazel, pero debo declinar tu oferta, ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera— Issei rechazaba, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente

—No te vayas, quédate más tiempo— Vali entraba bruscamente al escuchar la platica

—¡Vali suéltalo!— Mira sujetaba a su hijo —Lo siento, no tratábamos de espiar, lo que pasa es que estábamos afuera cuando escuchamos que te ibas, ¿Pero es cierto eso de que te vas?— Mira estaba avergonzada

—No se preocupen— Issei desestimaba con relajación —Es verdad, me tengo que ir— su vista se poso en el pequeño quien lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y es que para el peli plata Zero fue un héroe que no solo lo salvo a él sino a la persona más importante de su vida, es por eso que le estaba agradecido y quería conocer más a este hombre

—Escucha Vali, no debes de estar triste, mejor contéstame algo…..¿Odias ser un Lucifer?— la habitación quedo en silencio, Azazel y Mira iban a intervenir por el contexto de la pregunta

—Si— Vali contesto en un susurro

—Entiendo…..— Issei se arrodillo para estar a la altura del niño —Escucha Vali, entiendo tu odio a ese apellido, pero no dejes que eso te consuma, ese linaje te hace mas especial de lo que ya eres, no lo reniegues y mejor explótalo, demuéstrale al mundo que los Lucifer pueden hacer grandes cosas para el bien, tu y Albion pueden lograrlo—

—¿Cómo sabes de Albion?— Vali pregunto, después de todo nadie más que su madre sabían de su amigo dragón, el solo escucho una pequeña sonrisa detrás del casco

—Se muchas cosas de ti, es por eso que puedo afirmar que tu y Albion pueden lograr muchas cosas juntos de eso no tengo duda, también se que quieres vengarte de tu abuelo…..eso está bien, pero no dejes que eso absorba toda tu vida, recuerda que tienes a tu madre, alguien que te necesita, tienes a tu amigo, eso es lo importante, crea lazos, amistades duraderas después de todo ellos son los que te ayudaran a soportar toda la carga que puedas tener, no intentes hacer todo solo, siempre se fiel a la familia eso es muy importante, ¿Me prometes que harás lo que te dije?— Todos estaban mudos por las palabras del enmascarado

Vali fue el primero en salir de ese estado y con convicción en sus ojos contesto —Lo prometo— Albion respaldaba esa promesa

—Muy bien— Zero se levantaba para encarar a los adultos —Creo que es hora de irme—

Azazel le dio un cabeceo de asentimiento

Mira antes de que se fuera lo detuvo —Muchas gracias Zero-sama, gracias por salvarnos— decía inclinándose

Issei solo le dijo que no tenía que agradecer y enseguida uso un círculo mágico para desaparecer

 **CASA DE ISSEI SEGUNDOS DESPUES**

Issei aparecía en la sala de su casa mientras recordaba los últimos sucesos

(Con esto Vali podrá tener una vida, no tendrá que vivir con el miedo de perder todo, no será el sujeto melancólico, y adicto a las peleas, podrá disfrutar tener una familia y vivir los momentos que siempre soñó) en la mente de Issei la imagen de un niño serio cambiaba a la de un peli plata sonriente pasando su tiempo con su familia

Issei con eso en mente se acerco a su mesa en donde estaban diversas carpetas con imágenes, en una había un par de hermanas con orejas de gato, en otra una niña de ojos color morado abrazando a una mujer mayor muy parecida a ella, en una mas era un niño con un lunar en su cara, varias otras estaba en la mesa con diferentes coordenadas

(Los salvare a todos, eso lo prometo) él había dado el primer paso en su meta pero todavía quedaban varios mas

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR**

 **DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **UNA COSA, EN LA HISTORIA NUNCA SE MENCIONO (O POR LO MENOS NO RECUERDO) EL NOMBRE DE LOS PADRES DE VALI ES POR ESO QUE DECIDÍ LLAMAR A SU MAMA MIRA Y A SU PAPA ALEXANDER, SI ALGUIEN SABE LOS NOMBRES ME LO PODRÍA INFORMAR Y SE LO AGRADECERÍA**

 **TAMBIÉN PUDIMOS VER EL PODER QUE TIENE ISSEI AHORA EL CUAL PUEDE HACERLE FRENTE A UN ENEMIGO COMO ALEXANDER QUE AUNQUE SE MENCIONA QUE NO TIENE EL PODER DE SU PADRE HE DE PENSAR QUE ALGUIEN COMO ÉL TENGA UN PODER RESPETABLE, NO CREO QUE HAYA SIDO UN COMPLETO DEBILUCHO, YO LO PONDRÍA EN UN NIVEL DE KATAREA LEVIATÁN PUEDE QUE UN POCO MÁS ABAJO PERO NO TAN ALEJADO,** **PERO OJO** **, ISSEI NO ESTÁ A ESE NIVEL DE PODER, LO QUE LO AYUDO FUERON SUS AÑOS DE EXPERIENCIA EN COMBATE LO CUAL ES MUY IMPORTANTE EN LAS PELEAS, PERO SI HABLAMOS DE PODER CRUDO ISSEI TODAVÍA LE FALTA CAMINO POR RECORRER APARTE DE QUE SU CUERPO HUMANO LO LIMITA MAS Y ES PROPENSO A SER HERIDO CON MAYOR FACILIDAD**

 **TAMBIÉN COMO PUDIMOS VER AHORA CONOCEMOS CUAL ES LA META DE ISSEI, EN CUANTO A LOS CAMBIOS QUE PUEDE OCURRIR LOS VEREMOS EN POSTERIORES CAPÍTULOS, LA PREGUNTA CLAVE AHORA ES**

 **¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE EN EL CAMINO DE ISSEI?**

 **BUENO ESO SERÍA TODO, SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescate II

**PUES AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO Y COMO YA ES COSTUMBRE VEREMOS LAS AVENTURAS DE ESTE NUEVO ISSEI**

 **DEBO DECIR QUE EL CAPITULO PASADO TRAJO MUCHA MÁS ACEPTACIÓN DE LA QUE ESPERABA Y ESO ES ALGO QUE ME ALEGRA MUCHO, ESPERO QUE CON FORME AVANCE LA HISTORIA LES ENCANTE MAS**

 **AHORA UNOS COMENTARIOS**

 **ICHIGO MUNGETSU: ISSEI DEMOSTRÓ SU HABILIDAD Y POCO A POCO IRÁ GANANDO MÁS PODER, CARO SIN EXAGERAR, EN CUANTO A TU PREGUNTA, ISSEI SERÁ UN HUMANO TODA LA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD QUIERO DARLE UN NUEVO PUNTO DE VISTA Y SALIRME DE TODO EL ESTEREOTIPO DE EL SIENDO UN DEMONIO, ÁNGEL O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA, LA VERDAD QUIERO HACERLO LO MÁS HUMANO QUE PUEDA, EN CUANTO ASIA Y GARSPER….ELLOS 2 TAMBIÉN RECIBIRÁN SU PARTE**

 **EQUILIBRIUM-SENSEI: ESTIMO QUE ESTE FIC TENDRÁ DE UNOS 15 A 20 CAPÍTULOS APROXIMADAMENTE**

 **HIDRAK: NO SE SI DARLE UNA DE ESAS A ISSEI Y SI SE LAS DOY SERÁ ALGO PEQUEÑO COMO APOYO**

 **1KIRITO: ASÍ ES, MUCHOS YA REGRESAN MÁS PODEROSOS, PERO AUN ASÍ SIENTO QUE PUEDEN USAR INFORMACIÓN A SU FAVOR, DESPUÉS DE TODO LA INFORMACIÓN ES PODER Y CASI NUNCA VEO UTILIZARLA, EN CUANTO A TUS PREGUNTAS, ESTAS SERÁN CONTESTADAS UNA POR UNA CON EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capitulo 7: Rescate II**

 **INFRAMUNDO 3 MESES DESPUÉS**

3 meses

Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde el rescate de Valí Lucifer, un hecho que muchos conocen actualmente, después de todo el asesinato de alguien del linaje de Lucifer no pasa desapercibido, aun haya sido alguien como Alexander, después de todo un Lucifer siempre es un Lucifer

Afortunadamente para Issei el hecho de que él fue el causante del asalto fue bien escondido, Azazel fue el que esparció los rumores para que todos creyeran que él fue el único que estuvo esa noche y que el conocimiento de Zero quedara escondido…..al final todo mundo cree que Azazel el líder de Gregory asalto y asesinó a Alexander Lucifer, aunque Issei sospechaba que algunos no se creyeron ese cuento, solo que decidieron guardar silencio al respecto

(Espero que nadie detecte mi presencia) Issei pensaba al reducir lo más que podía su aura, su atuendo de Zero contaba con algunos sellos que le ayudaban a ocultar mejor presencia. Actualmente el estaba realizando su siguiente movimiento respecto a sus planes, después de un mes de reposo por su herida el intensifico su entrenamiento y recopilo información al respecto de algunas personas importantes y el desarrollo de algunos proyectos médicos y de armamento (Al final ser Maou tuvo sus ventajas) Issei estaba usando algunas de las ventajas de las que cuentan los Maos como el conocimiento de la infraestructura de algunos lugares, mas especifico los planes del castillo del Maou Lucifer, pasadizos internos creados con el propósito de vías de escape en caso de un ataque enemigo, Issei necesitaba hacer una visita a este castillo y lo tenía que hacer de una forma que nadie se enterara, que mejor forma de usar los lugares que no son conocimiento público y del que nadie esperaría (Que bueno que Valí me mostro los planos de su palacio…..aun recuerdo que fue un reto, si no le hubiera mostrado los planos del mío el no hubiera aceptado)

Después de algunos pasillos pudo llegar a la puerta que conecta a la sala del trono, después de que sintió que no había presencias decidió salir

Issei escaneo la habitación buscando algunas cosas (Es algo diferente a como la tenia Valí) recordando la habitación que visito docenas de veces, un poco de nostalgia invadió su ser (Muy bien...menos recuerdos y más trabajo) sacudía su cabeza. Issei recorrió la sala para ver algunas cosas

"No es de buena educación colarse en casas ajenas" Los ojos de Issei se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras

(¡Imposible!) Zero trato de moverse pero se vio aprisionado por 4 esferas de energía rojas, cada una apresando sus manos y sus pies, estas lo jalaron hasta el dueño de la energía

"Puedo saber ¿Por qué has entrado en mi castillo?" la voz de esta persona era amenazante, Issei se congelo al ver al hombre, pero no fue por miedo sino porque enfrente de el estaba Sirzechs Lucifer en todo su esplendor, aquel hombre que no vio por más de medio milenio, la persona causante de las lagrimas de su esposa por su ausencia, aquel hombre que respeto de sobremanera y una que podía admitir haber considerado un hermano mayor

"Lo preguntare una última vez ¿Por qué estás aquí, cómo te llamas y como supiste de los pasadizos secretos del castillo?" el pelirrojo aumentaba un poco su aura, para él era de vital importancia saber cómo esta persona sabia de esos pasadizos, se supone que solo él y sus compañeros Maous saben de ellos, si otras personas supieran de ellos sería peligroso para él y su familia "¡Contesta!" esto trajo rápidamente a Issei a la realidad

"Digamos que estoy de visita, pasaba por el vecindario y no me resistí en echarle una visita al palacio, sobre mi nombre, puedes llamarme Zero, en cuanto a los túneles…..pues un difunto descendiente de Lucifer me conto todo sobre ellos" el enmascarado sintió como las esferas se comprimían un poco

"Esto duele" las esferas volvieron a encogerse "Esta bien, lo de los túneles es verdad, Alexander Lucifer me dio esa información antes de que muriera" Issei mintió sobre el paradero de sus conocimientos del castillo y creo la cuartada perfecta de esta información, después de todo Alexander una vez vivió en este castillo cuando su abuelo lo gobernaba, puede que algunas cosas cambiaran pero los túneles siguen iguales a los de ese tiempo, es por eso que esa mentira es puede ser creíble, una que solo puede ser desmentida por un muerto

"Eso es mentira, es bien conocido que Azazel fue el único que estuvo ahí"

"Realmente crees esos rumores….por favor eres un Mao, los 2 sabemos que sabes mas de esos rumores, muchos te consideran alguien juguetón e infantil, pero sé que detrás de esa mascara existe un líder audaz y mortal, alguien que busca mas información y no solo se guía por los rumores que se esparcen ¿o me equivoco?" Sirzechs estrecho sus ojos ante este enmascarado

"Mis fuentes me dicen que hubo un hombre más cuando Azazel ataco ese castillo, uno que asesino a varios soldados y que peleo contra Alexander, puedo suponer que esa persona eres tú" Issei asintió

"Ya veo….Aun así eso no explica porque estás aquí" las esferas volvieron a encogerse provocando una mueca en Issei "contesta o tus manos y piernas quedaran destruidas"

"Eso no sería inteligente….o acaso ¿quieres una guerra?, estoy seguro que los demonios no podrían soportar un en estos momentos"

"¿Me estas amenazando?" la voz de Sirzechs se volvió más amenazante y sus ojos brillaron por su poder, una capa de energía de la destrucción lo rodeaba

Issei no se inmuto ante esto, el solo negó con la cabeza "Todo lo contrario, te estoy advirtiendo, lo que menos quiero es una guerra, una que iniciara por culpa de tus hombres" esto llamo con suma importancia a Sirzechs

"¿De qué hablas?, nosotros no hemos amenazado a nadie y nunca creamos conflictos contra las demás facciones"

"Eso crees tú, lo dices porque cuidas a tus soldados ataque a los demás, pero no vigilas lo que ya hay en tu jardín, hay alguna hierva mala regada en tus filas, y una en especifica va a causar con sus acciones que todos los demonios sufran las consecuencias, eso es algo que quiero evitar, es por eso que invadí tu castillo, yo no busco dañar solo busco información de esa persona, datos que estoy seguro que tienes, pero viendo que estas aquí es mejor sacar la información de la fuente la cuestión es ¿estás dispuesto a escucharme?" Sirzechs escucho atentamente todo y aunque desconfiaba en este sujeto su tono de voz y sus palabras delataban sinceridad, sus años en la guerra le ayudaron a desarrollar esa habilidad, es por eso que decidió dar el beneficio de la duda

"Habla" Issei fue liberado y Sirzechs cruzo su brazos sobre su pecho dando una señal de que hablara

"Duele" el enmascarado se tocaba sus muñecas para calmar un poco el molesto dolor "Antes de contar todo ¿Qué sabes Dalton Naberius?"

"Es hijo de la cabecilla de la rama secundaria de su clan, de las pocas veces que lo he visto puedo decir que es alguien arrogante y que siente que merece todo, se rumora que el recluta diferentes personas poderosas para poder retar a la cabeza de la rama principal y tomar su lugar" Issei prestaba atención de estos datos

"Más o menos es lo que sabía, se que ha estado juntando algunas personas, puedo decir que no muy especiales por lo menos todos menos las ultimas 2 personas que recluto"

"¿A quienes recluto exactamente?" pregunto con curiosidad Sirzechs

"2 niñas llamadas Kuroka y Shirone, unas niñas huérfanas…para muchos no se escucharía importante, pero la verdad es que ellas 2 son increíbles, esas niñas son nekomatas, para Dalton ellas 2 son su minita de oro, cree que con su poder podrá vencer a su enemigo"

"Así que recluto a personas de esa raza…..Nekomatas, una raza Yonkai que decidió vivir en el inframundo por el estilo de vida, una especie mayoritariamente de mujeres y de las cuales no quedan muchas, están bajo la protección del inframundo bajo el pedido de Kioto" Issei asintió ante esa información

"Es aquí donde radica nuestro problema" esto confundió al pelirrojo, mas al ver que Zero sacaba un portafolio de su capa el cual se le entrego, cuando vio los documentos del archivo se sobresalto, todos los datos detallados, las pruebas hechas y los planes a futuro lo alarmaron

"¿Esto es verdad?" Sirzechs quería que fuera broma esto

"Lamentablemente es verdad, Dalton cree que puede duplicar la habilidad de Kuroka y Shirone para usar senjutsu, el planea desarrollarlo para que sus sirvientes puedan ejercerlo al igual que él, piensa que con eso será imparable y que podría tomar el trono de su clan, ya empezó a desarrollar pruebas físicas y de resistencias y mis fuentes me indican que tiene pensado empezar pronto con los experimentos sobre Kuroka…..si esto lo sabe Kioto los demonios se meterían en grandes problemas, una guerra podría estallar por eso al ser los nekomatas una raza de protección y en dado caso de que no se enteren tenemos otro problema mayor" Sirzechs no veía como podía ser peor

"Es más que obvio que estos experimentos no podrá completarse, es casi imposible duplicar el chackra para un demonio que no está entrenado en esa área, a su tiempo Dalton vera que no hay resultados en Kuroka e intentara empezar a experimentar con su hermana Shirone y por lo que he visto Kuroka es sobre protectora con su hermana, estoy seguro que ella nunca dejaría que realizaran esos horrores a su querida hermana por lo que Kuroka haría algo para salvarlo, la única forma seria asesinando a su amo y los 2 sabemos que aunque Dalton sea de la rama secundaria de su clan aun es un heredero y un demonio clase alta de sangre pura, estoy seguro de que el consejo demoniaco odiaría el asesinato de un demonio aun sin importar que el haya tenido la culpa….conociéndolos ellos optaran la decisión del genocidio a los nekomatas para evitar un caso así y se realizara una casería para encontrar a Kuroka y tu no podrás evitarlo o todos te verían como que te importa más los Yonkais que los demonios y en caso de que lo hicieras una guerra civil estallaria…..si esto pasa ambos sabemos que Kioto responderá ante esto y los demonios aceptaran la escaramuza por su ego…. Al final una raza dejara de existir y una guerra se cerniría sobre ambas facciones, esto podría ser aprovechado por otras y podrían unirse creando una guerra entre varias facciones" Issei explico el posible rumbo de lo que podría pasar

"Por Satán" Sirzechs quedo en Shock por esta información, por más que su mente trataba de encontrar huecos en esa lógica no podía, el conocía como era el consejo demoniaco y estaba seguro que ellos tomarían esas medidas, puede ser Mao pero mucho del poder en el inframundo reside en el consejo, él y los demás Maous podrán ser poderosos y respetados, pero si todo el concilio acepta una propuesta el no podría hacer nada y estaba seguro que si lo que decía Zero pasaba los ancianos aceptarían el genocidio de una raza…..el estaba seguro que Kuroka asesinaría a su amo si llegaba a tocar a su hermana, demonios el sabia que ningún hermano mayor dejaría que su hermana pasara por estos experimentos si esto pasaba estaba seguro que Kioto no lo aceptaría, podría evitar la guerra con algo de suerte, pero se crearía un resentimiento entre demonios y Yonkais, aparte él nunca podría vivir sabiendo que su gente elimino a una raza completa

Issei por su parte pensaba en todo lo que le dijo a Sirzechs, prácticamente le conto lo que iba a suceder en un par de años, y sus consecuencias, puede que los demonios y Kioto no se inclinaran por la guerra, pero el sabia que la extinción de los nekomatas creó mala sangre entre demonios un Yonkais, eso fue algo que le dijo Yasaka en una de sus platicas mas intimas, diablos, sino fuera por Serafall que siempre fue amiga de Yasaka y porque el ayudo a rescatarla y a proteger a Kunou, los demonios y Kioto no hubieran firmado una alianza

"Esto….esto es por demás alarmante" Sirzechs sentía la presión sobre el

"Lo sé, es una situación grave"

"Y que lo digas, lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada, las leyes del inframundo estipulan que cada Rey puede hacer lo que se le plazca con su título nobiliario siempre y cuando no mueran, como Mao estoy atado de pies a cabezas, aparte de que la información es insuficiente para acusarlo por algún cargo y si llegara a tomar acciones con mis manos seria mal visto al interpretarse como uso indebido de mi posición ¡maldición!" Sirzechs rugía con impotencia

"Eso lo sé muy bien Sirzechs, es por eso que vengo a traerte una solución" Esto atrajo la atención del pelirrojo "Es verdad que tú no puedes hacer nada al ser un Mao, pero eso no aplica conmigo, yo tengo vía libre para librar al mudo de escorias como Dalton, lo único que necesito es información sobre su nobleza, sus sirvientes y otras cosas"

"Pero… ¿tú que ganas con todo esto?" el Mao dudaba

"Escucha Sirzechs, sé que no me conoces y que no tienes razones para confiar en mí, pero debes saber que el objetivo en mi vida es evitar la guerra, nunca podría dejar algo como esto pudiera pasar, aparte de que no puedo ver como ese loco experimenta con esas niñas, confía en mí, tengo como objetivo evitar cualquier guerra o conflicto, yo busco la paz" la convicción de Zero empezó a convencer a Sirzechs

"¿Estás de acuerdo que muchas personas te perseguirán por asesinar a un heredero?"

"Estoy consciente de ellos y no me importa…lo único que te pido es cuidar de Kuroka y Shirone, ellas 2 no tienen pena ni culpa, solo son niñas inocentes, ellas merecen una familia que las quiera por lo que son y no por su poder, ¿puedo estar seguro que me ayudaras con eso? Si es así no tengo ningún problema por encargarme de Dalton" Issei pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta, conocía muy bien a Sirzechs y sabia que tomaría la mejor opción como ya lo había hecho antes

"Puedes estar seguro de que estarán seguras, las pondré bajo la protección de Lucifer y del clan Gremory, estoy 100% seguro de que mi familia cuidara de ellas bajo el lema de los Gremory y estoy seguro de que mi hermana Rías las ayudara" la convicción y orgullo salió de la voz del Maou

"Gracias…..ahora cuéntame todo sobre Dalton y su nobleza"

 **INFRAMUNDO TERRITORIO NABERIUS: 2 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Nos encontramos actualmente en una gran extensión del territorio del inframundo, todo dueño de la familia Naberius, más específicamente en una de las mansiones del territorio, en uno de los pasillos caminaba una niña peli negra de 8 años, sus ojos demostraban cansancio, esta niña era Kuroka Hellcat

(Maldito Dalton) la pequeña maldecía el nombre de su amo, aquel sujeto que la rescato hace unos meses de la calle en donde estuvo viviendo durante unos años, al principio creyó que sería lo mejor vivir con un demonio noble…estuvo muy equivocada, ese hombre desde el momento que supo que poseía Chakra ha hecho que ella hiciera diversas pruebas físicas y psicológicas, lo peor era que ella sabía que los experimentos solo empeorarían, pero a ella no le importaba, todo esto lo soportaría por algo…o mejor dicho por alguien, ella dejo su tren de pensamiento cuando llego a su habitación, enseguida que entro fue recibida por un abrazo de parte de una mata de cabello blanco

"Nee-san, al fin llegas" enseguida una pequeña sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara, esta era la razón de aguantar lo que tenia y lo que se venía, todo por su pequeña hermana, la persona más importante de su vida, es por ella que solo se callaba ante su amo, después de todo ese hombre le proporcionaba todo lo necesario para que pudiera cuidar a su hermana y que a ella no le faltara lo esencial

"Shirone-nya, dime ¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Kuroka revolvía el cabello de la niña ganándose una risa de la pequeña para después darle un abrazo con mucho cariño

"Estuve leyendo un tiempo" Shirone ponía sus brazos detrás de su espalda

"Shirone, que ocultas-nya" la peli negra cuestionaba al ver como su hermanita ocultaba algo

Shirone se ponía nerviosa al verse atrapada "¿Prometes no enojarte?" al ver que su hermana mayor asentía decidió decir la verdad "Pues estuve jugando hoy con un señor, el entro por el balcón" sus dedos apuntaban al balcón de la habitación. En ese instante Kuroka se alarmo, se supone que nadie podía entrar a este cuarto, sus sentidos se expandieron, pero no encontraron nada dándose cuenta que ese invitado ya no estaba, enseguida examino a la peli blanca buscando algún daño

"¿Cómo era?" pregunto tratando de identificar al hombre para dar aviso de él en la mansión

"Era un hombre alto que usaba un atuendo raro, parecía murciégalo….digo murciélago, ese hombre me asusto un poco, pero el de pronto empezó a jugar conmigo, me conto unas historias y me dio dulces" los ojos de la niña brillaron cuando saco unos dulces de una bolsa "También me dijo que te entregara esto" le entrego una carta

Kuroka leyó la letra con rapidez

 _Hola Kuroka Hellcat_

 _Sé muy bien lo alarmada que estas, pero no debes de preocuparte, tu hermana está bien y yo nunca le podría hacer daño_

 _Sé muy bien tu situación, todo por lo que pasas y que soportas por la pequeña Shirone, debes saber que no tienes que soportarlo_

 _Debes de saber que tu amo elevara lo que te hace, sé muy bien que lo sospechas ya que te prometió no tocar a tu hermana, pero eso es mentira, el no se detendrá hasta llegar a tu hermana, eso es algo que no puedo permitir_

 _Es por eso que las ayudare_

 _Si crees en mi no salgas de tu habitación en todo el día_

 _Si no quieres creerme puedes hacer lo que quieras con esta información_

 _Atte Zero_

Kuroka leyó atentamente la carta, ella estaba en conflicto, podría informarle a su amo de la presencia de este hombre, pero una parte de ella sabía que lo que decía esta carta era cierto, Dalton no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere, podría negar lo que dice y esperar el fatal resultado o tener confianza en este hombre, algunas veces la fe ciega funciona

Ella le dedico una mirada a su hermana la cual le sonrío mientras saboreaba una paleta (A veces vale la pena creer…) ella tomo su decisión

 **Un día después**

una sombra rondaba la mansión Naberius, esta evitaba a la mayoría de los sirvientes de la mansión, la noche ayudaba que su atuendo pasara desapercibido, los pocos que detectaban su presencia morían decapitados, después de unos obstáculos pudo llegar a su destino

"¡Maldita sea!, esa Kuroka se rehúsa a salir de su habitación, voy a aumentar la carga que tiene para mañana por desobedecer órdenes" un hombre despotricaba, este hombre era Dalton Naberius, un hombre de estatura promedio de pelo castaño y ojos grises, su complexión era un poco pasada de peso y la arrogancia desbordaba de sus facciones

(Al parecer Kuroka me hizo caso) el hombre pensaba al escuchar lo que decía su objetivo

"Va a ver, hare que su hermana también se someta a esa carga…eso le enseñara a hacerme caso cuando le ordeno algo" esto capto la atención su audiencia he hizo que apretara los dientes

"¿Por qué la mayoría de los demonios pura sangre son tan arrogantes?" Issei recordaba cómo se topo tipos como este en el pasado, muchos no eran más que escoria entre la escoria, solo pocos podían cambiar su forma de ser como Riser Phenex

"Dalton cuando escucho eso se alarmo al nunca haber sentido alguna presencia, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar donde estaba, el pudo captar a una persona cerca de una de las ventanas, el atuendo de esta era atemorizante para el

"¿Quién eres?" preguntaba con miedo "¿Cómo te atreves a invadir mis dominios?"

"Puedes llamarme Zero, la razón por la que vine es para encargarme de escorias como tú, sé muy bien los experimentos que haces y que planeas hacer con los miembros de tu nobleza, ¿Qué acaso no te importa?" Issei hablaba con veneno

"Así que la maldita gata abrió la boca y te conto sobre lo que hace…..cuando la vea vera que no debe abrir la boca" Issei no recibió bien el insulto a una de las personas que quería así que se acerco a gran velocidad al castaño y le dio un golpe en la cara que le rompió la nariz

"AGH, maldito" Dalton odio ese golpe así que le lanzo un puñetazo al enmascarado, este fue atrapado por Zero quien apretó con suma fuerza logrando romper su muñeca

"Me das asco tu y todos los que tratan a sus sirvientes así" una patada fue lanzada al estomago del gordo

"Tú que sabrás, esas personas no son más que seres para ser utilizados por nosotros los demonios de clase alta, el consejo opina lo miso y nadie haría nada para detenernos, ni siquiera los Maou" el demonio trato de reírse pero el dolor de su pierna siendo penetrada por una espada se lo impidió

"Lo sé…..es por eso que yo me encargare de que pagues" los ojos de Dalton se abrieron en horror

"¡GUARDIAS!"

Dalton lanzo una esfera de energía para tratar de dañar a su agresor. Issei cuando vio esto la esquivo y se coloco detrás de Dalton para enseguida perforar el pecho de este, después saco la espada y corto la cabeza

(No era más que patético…..si no fuera por su nobleza el no hubiera llegado a nada) recordó como Sirzechs le conto que Dalton nunca había hecho nada solo, que todo el peso de los Reating Games recaía en sus sirvientes y que él solo llegaba a dar el golpe de gracia, esto causaba que Dalton nunca entrenara y solo se escudaba bajo el nombre de su clan

Todo lo que pensaba fue cortado cuando un pelotón de hombres y mujeres entro a la sala (la nobleza he de suponer) cuando vieron el cadáver de su líder una furia los inundo y se dispusieron a atacar, las torres se lanzaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo siendo respaldados por los caballeros y asistidos por la única alfil

Issei respondió al combate de las torres con su propio estilo esquivando los golpes y patadas mientras que con una mano se cubría de las espadas de los Knigths, el creó una barrera para separarlos y poder tratar con los caballeros a quienes corto por la mitad, enseguida se movió para evitar el ataque mágico de una mujer quien era la reina de Dalton

Issei sabía que si alargaba esto atraería a todos antes de que pudiera escapar así que decidió acabar con todos al mismo tiempo, el canalizo energía alrededor de su cuerpo y espada

 **[Danza de la luna creciente]**

Varias copias de el aparecieron a su lado con sus espadas en mano, cada uno a una velocidad de vértigo se acerco a los miembros de Dalton y realizaron cortes, en menos de unos segundos Issei apareció detrás del grupo, cuando enfundo la espada todos se desplomaron con grandes cortes en el cuerpo, ninguno supo que corte los mato

Issei al ver el resultado se sintió orgulloso, después de todo este era un movimiento de su amigo Kiba quien lo ejecutaba con ayuda de sus caballeros dragones, Issei al no poder crear esos caballeros usa imágenes residuales con ayuda de su magia y aumenta su velocidad para ejercer los cortes, así todos se concentran en las copias fantasmas y con su velocidad los asesina, puede que no es tan letal como la de Kiba pero al menos siente que es algo decente para competir contra la original

Zero sintió varias presencias acercándose por todo el ruido así que rápidamente fue con su objetivo, cuando llego a la habitación fue recibido por las hermanas, Koneko lo veía con alegría y Kuroka con cautela

"Zero" Koneko se acerco a Issei quien le revolvió la cabeza y le dio unos dulces que tomo rápidamente

"Me alegro que confiaras en mi Kuroka" Issei dirigió su mirada en la pelinegra

"Mis instintos me decían que lo hiciera y puedo ver que no me equivoque, pude sentir la muerte de mis compañeros y de mi rey a través de mi pieza de alfil" Kuroka hablaba con seriedad, incluso su muletilla había desaparecido he Issei sabía que cuando pasaba eso era porque Kuroka hablaba lo más seriamente posible

"Así es, tuve que asesina a todos o alertarían antes de lo previsto, lo siento si alguno de ellos era tu amigo, en cuanto a tu rey….me deshice de él como se merece" Kuroka solo se acerco al enmascarado

"No te debes de disculpar, ninguno de ellos me apreciaban y lo mismo yo de ellos, en cuanto a mi rey solo puedo decir…..gracias" la niña se inclino un poco ante la mirada confundía de su hermana quien siguió las acciones de las niñas

"Levántense" Issei les pidió "Sera mejor irnos" el empezó a sentir varias presencias acercarse a la habitación, algunas de ellas de poder considerable (Deben de ser de la rama principal) rápidamente tomo a las niñas con sus brazos y salió se transporto con un círculo mágico

 **4 días después**

El asesinato de uno de los demonio sangre pura en el inframundo es algo muy penado no importa quien sea, mientras sea un demonio puro es de vital importancia para todos

Es por eso que la noticia del asesinato de Dalton Naberius fue una bomba para el inframundo, mas al saber que toda su nobleza fue asesinada o secuestrada en caso de las hermanas nekomatas, las cámaras de la mansión lograron captar una imagen del asesino haciendo que todo mundo lo buscara para hacerlo pagar y poder rescatar a las niñas

El propio Sirzechs hablo ante todos que el asesinato de Dalton fue n duro golpe para todos y que él no descansaría hasta que el asesino fuera capturado, el pidió el apoyo de sus compañeros y de las casas demoniacas para cazar a este sujeto quien fue catalogado como un criminal SS

Nadie descansaba en esta casería, es por esto que Issei tuvo que ocultarse unos días en lo que las aguas se calmaban después de todo nadie podía saber que se acercaba al castillo Lucifer

En estos días su relación con las niñas avanzaba, creando un aprecio por parte de ambas hacia el enmascarado quien solo era amable, un amigo para Koneko y un héroe para Kuroka, las platicas y las historias que les contaba las alegraba y les hacia querer ser como las personas de esos cuentos….ninguna supo que esas historias eran de ellas y de las aventuras que tuvieron con Issei

Actualmente los 3 estaban en los túneles del palacio de Sirzechs, las niñas estaban dormidas gracias a un hechizo de Issei

El llego a la misma habitación en donde se creó el plan con Sirzechs

"Veo que pudiste evadir a todos" el Mao carmesí hacia acto de presencia. Issei acomodo a las niñas en uno de los sofás

"Si, fue un poco difícil pero pude escapar de las patrullas en los bosques, aunque tuve que dañar a unos pocos soldados que intentaron detenerme" se disculpo al recordad a los soldados que daño cuando lo persiguieron hace 2 días "Por cierto buen discurso….ahora quedaste bien parado ante todos"

"No te preocupes por ellos" desestimo el diablo para ponerse serio "Espero que estés consiente que ahora serás perseguido por muchos y no podre detenerlos si te atrapan" Issei asintió ante lo que ya sabía "¿Por qué arriesgar tanto?" el Mao no podía estar más agradecido por lo que hizo este sujeto, pero aun así esa duda lo perseguía

"Por ellas" la vista de Issei se dirigió a las niñas que iban despertando

Cuando Kuroka y Shirone abrieron los ojos examinaron con detalle el lugar, fue cuando sus vistas enfocaron a su amigo/héroe y a un pelirrojo de imponente aura. Kuroka reconoció al diablo como Sirzechs Lucifer haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa, esto fue detectado por Issei

"Kuroka, Shirone" las niñas vieron a Zero "No deben de alarmarse por esta persona….la verdad es que él sabe de ustedes y de su situación, de hecho él fue quien me dio la misión de rescatarlas, el no podía soportar lo que les iban hacer, fue por eso que enseguida me encomendó ir por ustedes" Sirzechs capto la mentira de Zero, por un momento estuvo confundido pero decidió seguirle el juego

"Zero tiene razón, mi deber como Mao es proteger a todo diablo no importa quien sea" el pelirrojo se acerco a las niñas

Issei decidió que era hora "Niñas" se arrodillo ante ellas "Ustedes van a quedarse con el"

"No/No-nya" las 2 se aferraron al enmascarado. Issei solo toco las cabezas de ambas

"Escúchenme, si vienen conmigo será muy peligroso, ahora soy un criminal…..yo no podre darles la vida que merecen, en cambio Sirzechs si, el les dará un hogar y una familia, no tendrán que preocuparse por nada estando con el"

"Zero tiene razón, mi familia y yo las protegeremos de todo y nunca les faltara nada" el diablo secundo

Issei soltó el abrazo de las pequeñas "No lloren, ustedes son niñas fuertes….vamos denme una sonrisa" ambas decidieron hacerle caso

"Les prometo que no les faltara nada y por cualquier cosa siempre las vigilare…..pero deben prometerme que se quedaran con mi amigo, ¿lo prometen?"

"Lo prometemos" ambas aceptaron con algo de pesadez

"Muy bien Sirzechs…..te las encargo por favor" Issei se levanto y vio fijamente al Mao

"Tranquilo, siempre cumplo mis promesas" el Mao podía sentir la mirada detrás de la mascara

Issei al ver todo en orden decidió irse "¡Oh! Casi lo olvido" unos objetos aparecieron de su capa "Tengan este es un regalo…espero que les guste" ambas niñas tomaron las pertenencia, para Kuroka fue un obi negro con detalles dorados y para Shirone unas pinzas para el cabello en forma de gato "Adiós" con eso Zero desapareció en un círculo mágico

Las niñas se quedaron viendo el lugar en silencio, fue cuando Sirzechs decidió intervenir "Vamos niñas…su familia las espera" las 2 asintieron dándole una última vista en donde su héroe había estado para después seguir al Mao, cada una tomo una mano del diablo supremo

Desde lejos Issei observaba como ambas niñas se iban con Sirzechs (Ninguna de las 2 tendrá que cargar algo tan pesado y podrán crecer juntas como siempre debió ser) en la mente de Issei aparecía la imagen de 2 niñas siendo separadas y sufriendo la soledad y el odio, esta fue remplazada por una de 2 niñas creciendo juntas y experimentando lo que de verdad significa tener una familia (Ustedes se merecen esto Kuroka, Koneko)

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO**

 **BUENO, MALO O REGULAR**

 **2 PERSONAS MAS FUERON RESCATADAS DEL CRUEL DESTINO QUE IBAN A SUFRIR**

 **TAMBIÉN COMO PUDIMOS VER, EL CRIMEN DE RANGO SS FUE PARA ISSEI EN LUGAR DE KUROKA Y ASÍ SE EVITO QUE LOS NEKOMATAS QUEDARAN EXTINTOS, EVITANDO ASÍ QUE KUROKA SE LAMENTE POR CREER QUE FUE LA CAUSA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE SU ESPECIE Y QUE KONEKO QUEDARA TRAUMADA POR EL ABANDONO DE SU HERMANA**

 **AHORA LAS 2 PODRÁN CRECER JUNTAS Y DESARROLLARSE DE UNA MEJOR MANERA, AMBAS SE LLEVARAN CON RIAS Y LOS GREMORY**

 **TAMBIÉN, QUIERO EXPLICAR QUE DECIDÍ RESCATAR PRIMERO A KUROKA PARA EVITAR QUE ELLA SUFRIERA ALGÚN EXPERIMENTO YA QUE EN EL CANON SE DICE QUE ELLA EXPERIMENTO VARIAS COSAS ANTES DE ASESINAR A SU AMO, ES POR ESTO QUE QUISE AHORRARLE ESE SUFRIMIENTO**

 **BUENO CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA HÁGANMELO SABER EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS O POR UN PM**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescate III

**QUE TAL MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, SE QUE ALGUNOS SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE NO HUBO CAPITULO AYER Y ES QUE LA VERDAD SE ME COMPLICO SUBIRLO YA QUE NO LO HABÍA ACABADO EN SU TOTALIDAD, ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO DISCULPARME POR ESO, ESPERO QUE NO VUELVA A PASAR**

 **AHORA UNAS REVIEWS**

 **YAE SAKURA: HOLA AMIGO, ME ALEGRO QUE LE DES LA OPORTUNIDAD Y ESPERO QUE POCO A POCO ESTA HISTORIA VAYA SIENDO ACEPTADA POR LOS DEMÁS**

 **ICHIGO MUGETSU: ASÍ ES AMIGO, EL REMPLAZO DE ISSEI YA NACIÓ Y POSIBLEMENTE EN UN FUTURO CERCANO PODAMOS VER UN POCO DE ÉL, POR MIENTRAS EL ARCO SE CENTRARA EN LOS RESCATES, DESPUÉS DE ESTE ARCO INICIARA EL CANON**

 **B-RABBIT424: TODAVÍA NO DECIDO SI DARLE UNA PAREJA A ISSEI, AHORITA ME INCLINO A NO DARLE, PERO IGUAL Y EN UN FUTURO CAMBIO DE IDEA**

 **THEALEXXD6: LA TIENE ALGO DIFÍCIL, PERO CON SU CONOCIMIENTO SOBRE EL FUTURO ´PUEDE FACILITAR LAS COSAS, EN CUANTO A LA PAREJA, AHORITA ME INCLINO A NO DARLE, PERO IGUAL Y EN UN FUTURO CAMBIO DE IDEA**

 **BUENO ESO SERÍA TODO, SIN MÁS VAMOS A LA HISTORIA**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capitulo 8: Rescate III**

 **Sede Gregory: 4 meses después**

"Maldito papeleo" un mechi rubio refunfuñaba mientras firmaba unos papeles "Porque acepte el papel de líder…..es mucho papeleo" su cabeza se azotaba a su escritorio tumbando la pila de papeles a su lado encima de el

Un hombre fornido con facciones duras y una barba entraba en la oficina "Azazel" esta persona inspeccionaba la habitación buscando su líder "¿Azazel?"

"MMM" Azazel salía de la pila de papeles "Ahh, Baraquiel ¿Qué pasa?" escupía algunos de los papeles

Baraquiel solo ignoro las acciones de su líder "Traje los informes de las patrullas que mandaste al territorio de los demonios" le entrego los papeles al gobernador

Azazel reviso con cuidado todo lo que había escrito "Así que los demonios siguen en estado de alerta por el asesinato del heredero Naberius"

"Si, al parecer que un heredero les afecto mucho"

Azazel asintió a lo dicho por su amigo y es que no era para menos. El inframundo se puso un poco en caos por la muerte de uno de los herederos de sangre noble, para nadie era un secreto la escases de demonios purasangre, es por eso que los ancianos cuidaban mucho la pureza he incitaban los matrimonios arreglados para elevar sus números, es por eso que cuando se enteraron de la muerte de uno de sus demonios todos los ancianos se volvieron locos, fue solo por las palabras de Sirzechs Lucifer y sus compañeros Maos que todo el inframundo no se levanto en armas para buscar al asesino, eso sí, las patrullas demoniacas y el ejercito duplicaron sus labores y aumentaron su vigilancia sobre todo el territorio demoniaco…esfuerzos que hasta el día de hoy no han cesado

"Tu amigo Zero si que hizo un numerito ahí, es uno de los principales objetivos de los demonios, aparte la gran recompensa por su cabeza hace que sea atractiva su caza para los caza recompensas" Baraquiel hablaba en un tono duro

"Y que lo digas" Azazel suspiro "Pero he de suponer que lo hizo por algo, Zero no creo que sea de las personas que haga algo solo por hacerlo, pienso que descubrió algunas cosas para asesinar a ese demonio" dejo el informe de lado y en su cara apareció un semblante más serio "¿Tienes alguna información sobre la Khaos Brigade?"

Azazel pregunto sobre uno de las organizaciones más peligrosas del mundo, una que muy pocos conocen, de hecho el estimaba que el único líder de las facciones que sabía sobre ella era él y todo gracias a su amigo enmascarado

"He logrado encontrar algunas cosas, la primera es que la vieja facción de los Satanes te tiene un poco en la mira, al parecer la muerte de Alexander no fue tomada muy bien y los intentos de asesinato o secuestro se ha elevado un poco en el último mes" Azazel se tomo su pelo con su mano, eso no era sorpresa para él

Después de todo, desde que asesino a Alexander y de que todos supieran sobre ese hecho el ha sufrido algunos ataques a su persona por parte de asesinos o espías para tratar de recuperar a Vali, afortunadamente ninguno ha sido efectivo, el tiene a varias personas cuidando a Vali y su madre cuando el no está, algunos de sus guardianes son Baraquiel o Shembazai, en cuanto a los ataques a su persona….pues digamos que esos asesinos no han salido nada ilesos y ninguno de los herederos de los Maos originales ha hecho algo en contra suya, el sabe que no son tan tontos para atacarlo, después de todo su poder es algo de temer y ninguno de ellos más que Rizevim podría hacer algo contra el

Hablando de Rizevim, algo en el hacía que Azazel se pusiera nervioso, después de todo el no ha intentado nada por la muerte de su hijo a manos de él y puede que ellos 2 no tuvieran relación pero por favor era su hijo y el no hacía nada por eso….algo en esa acción le traía inquietud

"Tenemos que elevar la vigilancia, afortunadamente Vali no se ha dado cuenta de estos intentos gracias a Mira, pero no podemos dejar que esto siga, ¿Algo más?"

"Si, resulta que se rumorea en los bajos mundos que un nuevo grupo se unió a las filas de la Brigada, he juntado un poco sobre ellos y la mayoría son humanos con sacred gears"

(La facción de los héroes) Azazel pensaba al recordar algunas cosas de los papeles que se le entrego "Tendremos que cuidarnos de ellos, puede que sean humanos, pero si se unieron con esas personas no debe ser nada bueno y algo deben de tener escondidos"

"¿Crees que Zero esté en ese grupo?"

"Para nada" la confianza en esa respuesta extraño a Baraquiel

"Sigo sin saber porque confías tanto en ese humano" una ceja de Azazel se levanto

"¿Lo de Vali y la información sobre la Khaos Brigade no fue suficiente?"

"Acepto que es de gran ayuda, pero también hay que recordar que es un criminal, aparte que lo de Vali también ocasiono que tu cabeza sea aclamada por muchos"

"Lo de mi cabeza no importa….muchas personas ya me perseguían y buscaban matarme, es el precio de ser el gobernador, así que unas mas no importaban" Baraquiel suspiro sabiendo que no ganaría este argumento

"Está bien, solo entiende que no pueden saber que tienes relación con esa persona o el inframundo podrá hacer algo por la relación con un criminal, te recomiendo desconfiar un poco de él" El pelinegro recomendaba a su amigo

"Si, si"

"Azazel es en se-" Baraquiel iba a seguir regañando a su líder, pero sus palabras nunca llegaron por el Shock, sus ojos se abrieron en gran medida por lo que acababa de sentir

Esto llamo la atención de Azazel

"Baraquiel ¿esta b-?

"¡AKENO, SHURI!" Baraquiel exclamó al instante que un círculo mágico lo rodeaba para enseguida desaparecer, los sellos de protección de su casa habían sido violados y eso no era nada bueno para su familia

Azazel ante esto abrió los ojos al imaginarse lo que había pasado así que también uso un círculo mágico para ir con su amigo

 **TEMPLO HIMEJIMA**

Un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación principal del templo Himejima, de este salió Baraquiel, uno de los ángeles caídos mas poderosos y quien se argumenta tener la actitud más tranquila de todos ellos, esta actitud fría y serena fue destruida al llegar a su casa

La mayoría de la sala se encontraba destruida, el fuego se esparcía por el jardín, sangre escurría de varios lugares y diversos cadáveres de sacerdotes se encontraban tirados alrededor de la residencia

A Baraquiel nada de esto le importaba, ah el solo le importaba encontrar a su familia, un círculo apareció a su lado de donde salió Azazel

"Baraquiel ¿Qué paso?" pregunto extrañado al ver todo destruido

"No lo sé, los sellos de protección fueron rotos….tengo que encontrarlas" la voz de Baraquiel delataba terror. Los 2 enseguida se adentraron más profundos en la casa. Baraquiel y Azazel lograron identificar a una mujer muy hermosa y a una niña en medio de una habitación y a un hombre enmascarado acercándose lentamente a ellas 2

Baraquiel al ver a ese hombre y la posición en la que se encontraba su familia no dudo en tomar acciones "¡TU!" el hombre se abalanzo al sujeto

"¡Baraquiel espera!" la voz de su Líder cao en oídos sordos

El enmascarado no pudo evitar al hombre quedando a su merced. Baraquiel sujeto al enmascarado y lo estrello en la pared mientras le tomaba el cuello y lo levantaba del suelo unos centímetros, una lanza de luz aparecía en su mano libre y apuntaba a su objetivo

"PAPA"

"BARAQUIEL-KUN SUELTALO"

La niña y la mujer sujetaban a su padre/esposo impidiendo que le hiciera daño a esta persona

"Akeno, Shuri, suéltenme, voy asesinar a quien les hizo daño" trato de soltarse de su familia y acercar más la lanza al cuello del hombre

"No le hagas daño" suplicaba la pequeña

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque él nos salvo la vida" respondió Shuri

Ante esto Baraquiel quedo en shock y soltó al enmascarado quien trataba de recuperar el aliento

Azazel intervino cuando vio que el ambiente se relajaba un poco "Zero ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué paso?"

Zero trataba de recuperarse un poco, Baraquiel había apretado fuertemente su cuello "coff-coff" con un suspiro vio a los 2 ángeles caídos "Siéntense, les voy a explicar que sucedió"

 _Flashback_

Un círculo mágico aparecía en el bosque que rodeaba el templo Himejima

(Al parecer llegue a tiempo) Issei pensaba al recordad que estas eran las fechas de cuando la familia de Akeno ataco a su madre, es por eso que los últimos días estuvo vigilando atentamente el templo, a Shuri y Akeno

Recientemente vio movimientos en los sacerdotes, esto levanto las alarmas de Issei, esos movimientos no era buen augurio (Sera mejor que espere) él iba a quedarse para vigilar mientras no estaba Baraquiel, no importaba si tenía que estar días aquí

Para matar el tiempo saco un libro de runas mágicas para pasar el tiempo, últimamente Issei se había pasado un buen tiempo practicando la magia elemental centrándose principalmente en el rayo y fuego junto con hechizos de alto impacto y de soporte, también estaba estudiando ramas biológicas para algunas ideas que tenia pensando aplicar en algún futuro después de perfeccionar lo que tenía en mente, lo misma era con su acondicionamiento físico para aumentar su estamina y ejercicios de relajación en su cuerpo, el poder de Issei había crecido a comparación del que tenía hace 7 meses, estaba seguro que ahora podría darle una pelea decente a Alexander

(Aunque Alexander era débil a comparación de otros descendientes, incluso pienso que Sairgoar podría derrotarlo) sus pensamientos rondaban en el poder con el que contaba actualmente, poco a poco crecía, esperaba poder alcanzar un nivel respetable antes de que los tiempos difíciles lleguen, con eso en mente se puso a estudiar algunas formulas mágicas

 _4 horas después_

(Um, parece que ya es hora) Issei se levanto de donde estaba descansando cuando sintió varias presencias rodeando el templo, cada una de ellas disfrazando su presencia, el no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia los intrusos

"Señor ¿está seguro de esto?, recuerde que ella es parte de nuestra familia" uno de los sacerdotes hablaba al que era el líder

"Cállate, esa perra de Shuri no merece ser nuestra familia al casarse con una abominación como un ángel caído" el líder hablo airadamente siendo secundado por varios sacerdotes

"¿No te importa que sea tu hija?" el mismo sacerdote le pregunto a su líder

"Ella dejo de ser mi hija cuando decidió casarse con ese hombre, ella y su estirpe merece morir" contesto sin vacilación

"Pero señor ¿está seguro que ese hombre no se encuentra en el lugar?" otro sacerdote pregunto con miedo, después de todo ellos sabían que ninguno era rival para ese hombre, aun si se unieran todos

"No, estuve revisando y su aura no está en este momento, lo único que nos impide hacer nuestro labor son los sellos de retención alrededor del templo, rápido destruyan los sellos para poder entrar sin advertir a nadie, los demás están haciéndolo en sus respectivas ubicaciones" enseguida varios sacerdotes recitaron un cantico para destruir la barrera

"Si, nadie nos impedirá realizar nuestro deber, ni siquiera ese Baraquiel" varios sacerdotes decían lo mismo, incluso algunos tenían ideas nada santas para esa mujer, pensamientos muy profundos y que no querían compartir

"Nadie excepto yo"

Un susurro se escucho atraves del bosque, cada uno de ellos se puso en guardia, y crearon una formación de círculo para cubrir todos los puntos de vista

"Sal infeliz"

"Cobarde da la cara"

"¿Dónde estás?"

Lo único que recibieron era silencio

"Aquí"

Todos abrieron sus ojos cuando escucharon la voz en medio del círculo de la formación, intentaron reaccionar, pero fue demasiado tarde para varios de ellos cuando una espada corto a la mitad a diversos sacerdotes, los pocos que lograron reaccionar a tiempo se alejaron para ver como caían los cuerpos por la mitad con fuentes de sangre, en medio de todo eso estaba un hombre enmascarado, su presencia delataba misterio, cuando todos se enfocaron en el individuo abrieron sus ojos, era imposible para ellos no reconocerlo

"Ese es"

"El asesino del inframundo"

Issei reconoció ese pequeño apodo que le pusieron los demonios por el asesinato de Dalton, por ese y algunos más la gente lo reconocía, eso y por la imagen que transmitía cuando todos lo encaraban. Issei no le dio importancia, solo saco una de sus pistolas y apunto a uno de los sacerdotes

 **BAM**

El sacerdote cayó con un agujero en la cabeza, esto alarmo a todos

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

Varios más cayeron al piso muerto

"Qué demonios" el líder dijo al ver como sus hombres caían como moscas "Corran, no importa nada" todos hicieron caso a las palabras de su líder y entraron al templo sin importar alertar a sus objetivos

Varios sacerdotes se reunieron en el centro el templo, Shuri y Akeno salieron de su casa al ver sentir como su casa era invadida. Los sacerdotes vieron como sus objetivos salían de la casa y fueron hacia ellas ante la mirada de terror de las mujeres

Su camino fue interceptado por Zero quien se coloco en medio de ellos y las mujeres, el levanto su mano y una círculo mágico apareció disparando varios ataques mágicos que asesino a varios

"Entren a la casa" Shuri hizo caso en seguida, a ella no le importaba quien era esta persona, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad así que tomo a su hija en brazos y se adentro enseguida a su casa

"¡Rápido ataquen!, no dejen que huya" los hombres de soporte invocaron círculos mágicos de donde salieron torrentes de fuego. Issei por su parte solo reforzó su capa con magia y el uso para cubrirse

Cuando el fuego se despejo Issei salió disparado con su puño cargado el cual iba dirigido a uno de los hombres quien al recibir el golpe en su cara murió, enseguida de eso Issei uso el cuerpo del hombre como escalón para lograr saltar más lejos, ya en el aire Issei junto sus manos mientras cargaba energía en ellas

 **[CADENA RELÁMPAGO]**

Issei disparo varias esferas pequeñas de energía eléctrica, cuando estuvieron cerca de los sacerdotes estas se expandieron en gran medida generando una explosión en cadena que frio el sistema nervioso de los que cayeron en el ataque, varios al ver a sus compañeros ser asesinados deshicieron huir, pero esto fue impedido cuando Issei les disparo con sus pistolas o con proyectiles mágicos, después de todo al ser humanos casi no tenían resistencia para soportar ataques tan simples

Otros al ver que no podrían huir quisieron atacar todos en conjunto, pero dio el mismo resultado, al final fueron rebanados por la espada de Zero, los últimos en vida usaron un golpe suicida disparando su hechizos a la casa, esta logro defenderse por una barrera que cubría la casa, pero no fue suficiente para evitar que parte de esta quedara destruida, estos magos fueron asesinados por Issei

Al final solo quedaba el líder, el padre de Shuri

"No te avergüenzas de lo que querías hacer a tu hija y nieta" la voz e Zero era mortal

"Esas basuras no son mi familia, las 2 están contaminadas y yo voy a encargarme de eso" La locura se escuchaba en la voz del anciano

"Son tu familia ¡por el amor de Dios!"

"¡Cállate!" con locura en su mente se lanzo al enmascarado. Issei solo vio en cámara lenta el movimiento del anciano, cuando estuvo en rango el sujeto los brazos y pateo la rodilla del hombre logrando desestabilizarlo, para después darle un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el señor se arrodillara, lo último que vio el hombre fue el caño de una pistola

 **BAM**

El cuerpo del sacerdote cayó muerto al piso. Issei solo suspiro por esto, para él no había sido difícil todo esto, estos sacerdotes no tenía un nivel de poder grande, sus números eran lo que ayudaba, aun así el sabia que esto bastaba para asesinar a Shuri, una humana con algunas habilidades pero que no podría hacer nada contra un numero grande de enemigos, con eso de lado se dirigió al templo ignorando todo los árboles quemados algunas partes quemadas

"¿Están bien?" Issei pregunto al entrar a una de las habilitaciones de la casa y ver a las mujeres, Akeno estaba temblando y Shuri trataba de protegerla

"Si…muchas gracias por salvarnos" Issei desestimo el agradecimiento de la hermosa mujer y decidió acercarse para verificar cualquier daño, o al menos eso trato cuando escucho

"Tu"

Enseguida quedo estampado contra la pared

(Mierda)

 _END FLASHBACK_

Baraquiel y Azazel quedaron en shock por los acontecimientos, Baraquiel fue el primero en salir de él y enseguida se arrodillo con su frente pegada al piso

"Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco" la gratitud desbordaba del caído. Issei desestimo el agradecimiento diciendo que era lo que tenía que hacer, enseguida Baraquiel se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a su esposa e hija, o por lo menos eso trato ya que Akeno abofeteo las manos de su padre

"Akeno" hablo preocupado su padre

"No me toques, te odio a ti y esta sangre que tengo" el odio salía de su boca dirigido a los caídos, todos abrieron los ojos antes esto

"Akeno no digas eso" regaño su madre

"No mama, este hombre es el ausente de todo, se suponía que estarías aquí para protégenos y al final no lo estuviste, mama y yo hubiéramos muerto si no fuera por ese hombre" señalando a Zero "Odio mi sangre y te odio a ti por no estar aquí para protegernos" todos quedaron sin habla, Baraquiel agacho la cabeza sabiendo que era cierto, el se supone que debía de estar para cuidar a su familia

"Te equivocas Akeno" todos dirigieron su atención al enmascarado, este solo se acerco a la niña para arrodillarse y estar a su altura "Escucha pequeña, es cierto que tu padre no estaba aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera y que no te protege, el siempre las tiene vigiladas a ti y a tu madre cuando él o esta"

"Pero hoy no lo hizo" replicaba la niña

"Que yo llegara no fue una coincidencia" hablo de forma misteriosa "Yo fue contratado por tu padre para cuidarte cuando el no está, el nunca las dejaría sin vigilancia, de hecho al que deberías odiar es a mi por no poder protegerlas antes de que entraran esos hombres" Akeno abrió los ojos ante eso, todos los demás estaba igual al saber que eso era mentira, sobre todo Baraquiel

"¿En serio?" Zero solo asintió ante la pregunta de la peli negra. Akeno ante esto corrió con su padre para abrazarlo mientras lloraba por el terror. Baraquiel abrazo a su pequeña con fuerza prometiéndole que no volvería a alejarse, Shuri y Baraquiel le dieron una mirada de eterno agradecimiento por lo que acababa de hacer, todos supieron que Zero mintió para evitar la ruptura de la relación de la familia Himejima, no importaba perder el creído de lo sucedido

Azazel he Issei salieron del templo para darle espacio a la familia

"¿Cómo esta Vali y Mira?" Issei pregunto cuando salieron del templo

"Están bien, Mira a practicado tácticas para aumentar su fuerza y no ser un estorbo según sus palabras, por su parte Vali ha estado entrenando con Albion, según el dragón Vali podrá usar su poder con plenitud en muy poco tiempo, por cierto el pequeño tuvo un pequeño ataque de ira cuando se entero de tu estatus de criminal, por palabras de él dice que su gran héroe no puede ser un malvado y que de seguro los demonios está inventando todo" Azazel contesto mientras reía por lo ultimo y ante el recuerdo del peli plata enojado por las noticias de su héroe

"Me alegro que este mejor, por cierto….me entere sobre el precio a tu cabeza por asesinar a Alexander si no fuera por mí no estarías en esa situación"

"Nah, no te disculpes, no es como si me afectara, ya tenía precio por mi cabeza, un poco mas no hará daño" desestimo el gobernador

Los dos cayeron en un silencio cómodo

Azazel premio un cigarrillo después de ofrecerle uno a Zero y le dio una calada "Gracias por lo de hoy"

"¿Por qué?, ¿por proteger a Shuri o a tu ahijada?" Issei rio cuando Azazel se atraganto con el humo del cigarro

"¿Cómo?" Azazel pregunto sorprendido "Se supone que casi nadie sabe sobre mi relación con Akeno"

"¿Te sorprende?"

Azazel pensó eso un poco y suspiro "Supongo que no, después de toda la información que has descubierto esto ya no me sorprende…..aun así…..muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto, la verdad no se qué hubiera pasado si Baraquiel perdía a su familia" a la mente de Issei llegaba la imagen de un Baraquiel destrozado "Es por eso que estoy externamente agradecido contigo Zero, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela

Issei tomo esas palabras en cuenta "Gracias, pero no debes de agradecer, todo esto lo hago con gusto, no podría haber dejado que esa pequeña muriera o perdiera a su madre"

"Aun así mi oferta está en pie, cualquier cosa solo dime por cierto tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo sabias que esto va a pasar?, lo mismo es con todo lo demás, ¿de dónde sacas tanta información?" Azazel pregunto con genuina curiosidad

"Tengo mis métodos" rio por lo bajo Zero "Me voy Azazel, cuídate y dile a Baraquiel que no tiene que agradecerme y mándale saludos a Vali" con esto empezó a retirarse

"Claro, yo les diré" Azazel le dio una última calada a su cigarro preguntándose que mas ocultaba Zero

.

.

Issei por su parte empezó a alearse más y más del templo

(Ahora Akeno podrá crecer con su familia, no tendrá que crecer con el odio en su corazón y podrá vivir feliz) en la mente de Issei la imagen de una mujer con ojos llorosos y gran sufrimiento por la pérdida de su madre era remplazada por la de una niña feliz que disfrutaba los mejores momentos con su familia

[Y tú cuando podrás ser feliz]

Issei sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, el no sabía de donde se originaba y no quería descubrirlo

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR**

 **COMO PUDIMOS VER OTRA PERSONA FUE RESCATADA Y ESTO TRAERÁ CONSIGO ALGUNOS CAMBIOS EN EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA YA QUE AKENO NO PERDIÓ A SU FAMILIA Y PODRÁ ACEPTAR SU PODER DE CAÍDA**

 **TAMBIÉN VIMOS UN POCO DE LO PLANEA PRACTICAR ISSEI PARA ELEVAR SU PODER**

 **BUENO ESTE CAPÍTULO NOS DEJO VARIAS PREGUNTAS**

 **¿QUÉ TAN FUERTE SERÁ AHORA AKENO AL ACEPTAR SU SANGRE?**

 **¿CÓMO SE RELACIONARA CON RÍAS?**

 **¿VOLVERÁ A SER LA AMADA REINA SÁDICA O QUE PASARA?**

 **¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE EN SER SALVADO?**

 **ESO Y MÁS SE CONTESTARA EN UN FUTURO**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	10. Chapter 10: Rescate IV

**QUE TAL MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN, PUES AQUÍ ESTAMOS CON OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y CON EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL ARCO DE RESCATE, OJALA LO DISFRUTEN**

 **UNA COSA A ACLARAR, LA SEMANA PASADA NO SUBÍ CAPITULO EL MARTES PORQUE NO LOGRE ACABARLO, ES POR ESO QUE LO SUBÍ EL MIÉRCOLES, PERO TUVE UNOS PROBLEMAS CON FANFICTION Y EL CAPITULO NO SE SUBÍA BIEN O A VARIOS NO LES APARECÍA, AFORTUNADAMENTE YA SE ARREGLO, PERO DEJO ESTO POR SI NO LEÍSTE EL PASADO PARA QUE NO TE LO PIERDAS**

 **ESTA VEZ NO HARE COMETARIOS, ESPERARE A QUE SE JUNTEN MÁS**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capitulo 8: Rescate IV**

 **ITALIA: 6 MESES DESPUES**

Italia

Uno de los países más hermosos en el mundo y que actualmente tiene una de las mayores tasas de sacerdotes o devotos a dios en el mundo, miles de iglesia y orfanatos están esparcidos alrededor de todo el país, es por eso que nos centraremos específicamente en una iglesia ubicada en un pequeño pueblo por la ciudad de Venecia

Enfrente de dicha iglesia/orfanato un hombre mal herido apareció, esta persona se notaba moribundo, las puertas de la muerte lo estaban reclamando poco a poco, pero justo cuando esta persona se estaba rindiendo un hermosa abrió las puertas del orfanato, esta niña se notaba tan pura, sus cabellos de oro y sus ojos color esmeralda solo transmitían pureza y tranquilidad, esta niña aprecia como si fuera el destino….o tal vez algo mas

— ¡Dios míos!— la niña se acercaba rápidamente al adolecente sin notar la mueca de dolor ante la palabra Dios —Señor, ¿Qué le paso?—

—Fui atacado— el hombre hablo débilmente

—No se preocupe, yo lo ayudare— la pequeña trato de tomar al joven para arrastrarlo hacia el santuario

Negaba el joven —No puedo entrar ahí—

—Está bien, llamare a alguien— la monja trato de ir por ayuda, pero fue impedido por la mano del joven

—No lo hagas, si lo haces será mi sentencia de muerte— solicito débilmente

— ¿Por qué?— la monja solo recibió como respuesta unas alas de murciélago que salían de la espalda del hombre —Demonio— susurro en Shock

—Así es…..ahora entiendes…soy su enemigo….aunque yo nunca he querido hacerle daño a los humanos…vete— el hombre se rendía, de pronto el joven sintió una calidez y su cuerpo poco a poco recuperándose, el levanto la vista solo para ver como la pequeña niña tenía un brillo verde esmeralda rodeándola, el se fijo mas en ella y pudo encontrar que la fuente era su mano — ¿Por qué?— pregunto en shock

— ¿Por qué no?—

—Porque soy un demonio, ¿Acaso no sabes nuestra historia?—

—Eso no importa, Dios dice que tratemos a todos como iguales sin importar la raza y eso es lo que voy hacer, no me puedo quedar viendo como alguien sufre— la niña contesto apenada pero con un tono firme

El hombre gurdo silencio mientras era curado —Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Asia Argento— poco a poco las heridas se cerraban —Listo, con eso debería de bastar— la alegría apareció en sus ojos. Ella nunca vio la sonrisa macabra en la cara del hombre

—Siento alguien acercándose— se levantaba el hombre con ayuda de la niña —Te lo agradezco mucho…algún día te lo pagare— el hombre sujeto las manos de la niña pare depositarles un beso y enseguida desaparecer en la noche

.

Enseguida llegaron los encargados del lugar

—Asia, ¿Qué paso?, sentimos la presencia de un demonio— el que parecía el jefe pregunto

—El estaba aquí—

— ¿Dónde se fue?— pregunto una monja

—Se ha ido enseguida que lo cure— después de estas palabras todos se pusieron serios

— ¿Tu lo curaste?, ¿A un demonio?— el tono de voz del padre era peligroso

— ¡Hai!, ¿hay algún problema?— Asia pregunto confundida, a ojos de ella no había hecho nada malo

—Entra Asia…tenemos que hablar— la rubio hizo caso a la monja y entro a la iglesia

El mismo joven que había estado hace unos momentos aparecía en un bosque cercano a la iglesia, su imagen cambiaba a la de un adolecente peli verde oscuro, ojos color amarillo y un aura nauseabunda, su cara se convertía en una de sorna y placer enfermo dejando atrás su aspecto de gentilidad

Este era Diodora Astharoth, parte de la generación más destacable de los últimos tiempos dentro de los demonios, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que distinguía a esta persona era su parentesco con Ajuka Belceebu, uno de los 4 Satanes , esto le otorgaba gran poder político a este joven ocasionando que tuviera una actitud arrogante y de superioridad

—Diodora-sama ¿la misión fue un éxito?— un demonio preguntaba a su líder

—Por supuesto, la niña no es más que una tonta, ella me curo sin rechistar, todo sin saber que ese es uno de los peores pecados para los creyentes de ese bastardo gran señor…..estoy seguro que dentro de muy poco los encargados de esa iglesia notificaran a sus superiores y la expulsaran como una hereje— se rio ante la incredulidad de la pequeña Asia

—Pero ¿ahora qué haremos señor?— otro demonio pregunto

—Idiota, ¿Acaso no es obvio?— regañaba Diodora —La reclutaremos, ella se sentirá perdida por su expulsión, ahí entraremos y la reencarnare como alguien de mi nobleza…no puedo esperar para romperla, será muy dulce— por su mente pasaban imágenes de la forma de someter a la pequeña para satisfacer sus más grandes deseos carnales, después de todo ese era el objetivo de Diodora

El no disfrutaba nada más que corromper a mujeres devotas al señor, el disfrutaba ver como su espíritu se rompía, ver como el único dios para ellas era él, eso lo llenaba de placer más que nada en el mundo y el presentía que Asia Argento seria su más grande logro

Los demás demonios sonreían a su líder, ellos apoyaban la idea de su señor, lo ayudaban a actuar a espaldas de su hermano Ajuka, después de todo lo que hacían era un delito para el nuevo régimen de los demonios, mas con los actuales Maos, es por esto que eran bien recompensados por su joven amo, el dinero y poder usar a esas doncellas santas después de que su líder las corrompía era lo mejor para ellos

—Señor ¿podremos usar a esta niña Asia?— pregunto un soldado con lujuria en los ojos siendo apoyado por sus compañeros

Diodora solo sonrió vilmente —Por supuesto, después de que la rompa y la use un tiempo ustedes se podrán divertir con ella las veces que quieran, podrán hacer lo que sea con ella al igual que las otras doncellas— los guardias reían ante las imágenes de esa linda rubia, ellos no podían esperar para deleitarla

.

.

.

—Ustedes me enferman— todos se callaron enseguida al escuchar eso, cada uno reviso los arboles cerca con la mirada, Diodora aumentaba sus sentidos para localizar la presencia de esta persona

— ¿Dónde estás?—

—Sal desgraciado—

Todos gritaban

—No son más que escorias, el mundo sería mejor sin basura como ustedes—

Todos se enojaron ante aquello

—En nombre de Diodora Astharoth te ordeno salir—

—Maldito—

—Muy valiente en las sombras, pero eres una gallina—

— ¿Donde te escondes?—

—Aquí arriba—

Todos movieron su mirada en esa dirección y todo el valor que tenían desapareció, encima de ellos una figura se cernía, su capa que le otorgaba una imagen sombría y su casco lo volvieron inconfundible

—Ese-es—

—Z-ze-zero—

Cada guardia sintió terror ante este individuo, todos sabían sobre este criminal

—El criminal SS— todos conocían la imagen de uno de las personas más buscadas en el inframundo, el asesinato de Dalton Naberius junto con toda su nobleza fue muy sonado por todos, el rumor de que incluso pudo escapar de alguien como Sirzechs Lucifer tampoco ayudaba

Issei por su parte examinaba a todos los soldados, cada uno de ellos con un poder bajo, podría decirse que no eran más que la infantería, solo podía ver escoria ante sus ojos por lo que había escuchado.

Issei estuvo vigilando a Asia los últimos tiempos, en cuanto sintió la presencia enfermiza de Diodora en la ciudad supo que era hora, es por eso que espero que todo pasara para poder encargarse, pero cuando estaba cazándolos sus oídos pudieron captar lo que planeaban hacerle a la pequeña Asia, en ese momento sintió asco hacia esas personas, el se encargaría de ellos, de pronto su vista fue captada por Diodora quien estaba nervioso, en ese momento la ira invadió al castaño, el sabia de lo que era capaz Diodora, pero aun así esperaba que no fuera tan enfermo hasta que se uniera a la Khaos, al parecer se había equivocado, en ese momento Issei dio las gracias a una persona que nunca creyó dárselas, Reynare se gano un agradecimiento del castaño por haber reclutado a Asia en el pasado, puede que sus planes fueran malos, pero sus acciones salvaron a Asia de sufrir un destino peor que la muerte

—Diodora Astharoth….manchas el nombre de tu hermano con tus acciones— Issei hablo con un tono de voz de mando, uno que saco un escalofrió a todos

—Que sabes tú, no hables de mi hermano— Diodora dijo con prepotencia aunque sus piernas temblando no ayudaban, el dejo eso de lado y lanzo un hechizo mágico a Issei, uno que fue repelido por el castaño con ayuda de una pequeña barrera, al peli verde no le dio gracia eso —Que esperan v-— sus palabras no llegaron ya que Issei le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago cuando apareció enfrente suyo a una velocidad difícil de seguir para todos, la saliva y sangre salieron de su boca por el impacto

—Diodora-sama— los guardias dijeron cuando vieron eso —Maldito— uno de ellos ataco a Issei. Por su parte Zero pateo a Diodora en la cara mandándolo unos metros en el aire para enseguida usar su brazo y cargar una esfera de energía que disparo en dirección al guardia

Issei no perdió tiempo y desenfundo su espada cortando a la mitad a uno de los guardias. Otro demonio disparo hechizos mágicos a Issei quien no los pudo evitar por encargarse de un enemigo. Issei solo cruzo los brazos para reducir el impacto, eso no impidió que el impacto lo lanzara unos metros, el se estabilizo en el aire y cayó en la tierra con una rodilla de apoyo, el levanto la mirada he invoco un látigo de electricidad de su mano el cual uso para sujetar a 3 demonios y empezar a girarlos en círculos a rápida velocidad para después lanzarlos en el aire y con un hechizo de fuego incinero sus cuerpos

Diodora al ver como varios de sus soldados morían uso una de sus habilidades, el heredero lanzo un hechizo a la tierra y de el salieron varias raíces en dirección al enmascarado, un sujeto un brazo. Issei al ver su brazo aprisionado uso su espada para evitar las otras lianas, el decidió usar la que estaba en su brazo a su favor por lo que la imbuyo de electricidad lo que sirvió de toma corriente provocando que Diodora sufriera el impacto, esto destruyo la liana justo a tiempo para que Issei desenfundara sus pistolas y disparara a varios demonios

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

Varios cayeron por las balas, otros usaron barreras para evitarlas, Issei uso ese momento para correr hacia Diodora con su puño cargado. Diodora al verlo uso gran cantidad de magia para crear una barrera la cual detuvo a Zero

—JAJAJAJA, estúpido humano, esta es una barrera con todo mi poder, no vas a poder romperla— Issei entrecerró los ojos y un sentimiento de dejavu le llego, el vio la misma escena tiempo atrás, es por eso que hizo lo mismo que aquella vez, el cargo magia en su otro puño tal y como le enseño Sairgoar tiempo atrás, canalizando su energía en su puño y con un impulso de relámpago en sus pies pudo romper la barrera he impactar su puño en la cara de Diodora

—AGH— Diodora salió arrastrándose, cuando se levanto sintió la sangre en su mejilla, él sabía que tenía varios huesos rotos y su visión en el lado derecho estaba deteriorada, con miedo se arrastro para alejarse

—Aléjate, no sabes con quien te metes, mi hermano te hará pagar— se arrastraba mas y mas hasta toparse con un árbol

—Que venga, cuando lo haga le contare todos tus secretos, una vez que lo escuche me dará las gracias por desasearme de una deshonra familiar— Issei evito los ataques que Diodora le lanzaba, el levanto sus manos y cargo un hechizo mágico, este fue lanzado con dirección a Diodora con el suficiente poder para aniquilarlo, el no iba a dejarlo vivir

Lo que no espero fue que los guardias que estaba todavía vivos se pusieran de escudo para proteger a su amo, con las fuerzas que les quedaban crearon una barrera mágica, esto no detuvo el ataque el cual era suficiente poderoso para eliminar varios demonios de clase alta al mismo tiempo, pero si le dieron el suficiente tiempo a Diodora para que escapara en un círculo mágico

—Tch— Issei chasque la lengua cuando dejo de sentir la presencia de la cucaracha él sabía que había logrado huir (Tendré que decirle a Sirzechs sobre esto) el no iba a dejar que Diodora tuviera una vida de lujos….no, el iba a quitarle todo eso he iba a enseñar a todos la verdadera cara de ese demonio, con esto estaba seguro que no lastimaría más gente y con un poco de suerte lograría matarlo en muy poco tiempo

(Sera mejor ir a rentar una habitación para después ir por Asia) el sabia que muy pronto Asia seria excomulgada, algo que le hubiera gustado detener, pero él sabía que era mejor tomar otro rumbo, conocía el verdadero deseo de Asia, es por esto que no intervino, esa sería la mejor forma de cumplirle lo que realmente quiere

 **ITALIA: UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

(¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice de malo señor?) Una niña pensaba tratando de evitar llorar mientras caminaba por una calle de su pueblo

Esta es Asia Argento, una niña devota al señor, alguien con una convicción por su palabra como ninguna otra, alguien que sigue al pie de la letra y que predicaba con el ejemplo siendo una monja….o por lo menos eso hacia

Resulta que la pequeña había sido excomulgada días después de curar a un alma herida que estaba en las puertas de su hogar, ella sin ningún problema había sanado a ese hombre, por su mente nunca cruzo la idea de que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto…no se podía decir lo mismo de los cuidadores de la iglesia

Esas personas en cuanto supieron lo que hizo la monja Argento notificaron al vaticano, obviamente para estos hombres eso fue algo inaceptable, una herejía para todas las creencias, la máxima traición….la primera opción fue asesinarla, pero algunas sacerdotes abogaron por su alma….al final la única opción que quedaba era la expulsión. Así fue como los encargados siguieron las ordenes de sus superiores, es por eso que el día de ayer Asia Argento fue excomulgada y acusada de herejía contra la iglesia, si se le veía cerca de cualquier iglesia ella seria ejecutada sin rechistar

Al principio la pequeña rubia estaba en negación….como podía ser malo curar a alguien, ¿Qué la palabra del señor no dice cuidarnos a todos por iguales?...al parecer para los demás no, sus sueños fueron aplastados, las ansias de repartir su ayuda por el mundo fue destruido, todo por su don, uno que nunca había pedido…...ella empezaba a sentir el odio hacia esa cosa…estos pensamientos fueron descartados rápidamente, ella no podía odiar algo otorgado por su señor, ella había sido elegida ara esto y lo afrontaría sin importar el costo

(Sera mejor buscar donde dormir) con desgane ella rápidamente busco donde pasar la noche, posiblemente un puente sería la mejor opción, ella era una niña, no tenia edad ni dinero, lo único que le dio la iglesia antes de echarla fue un atuendo y una cruz, fuera de eso ella tenía que buscar sus propios recursos, algo difícil para una niña que nunca había trabajado, alguien como ella era presa fácil para muchas personas y Asia a su corta edad podía darse cuenta de eso, pero ¿Si ella muriera alguien se preocuparía?

El cielo al parecer le dio una respuesta ya que empezó a llover, todas las personas enseguida corrieron para buscar refugio, evitar la lluvia era el objetivo de todo mundo….o por lo menos casi todos, Asia solo caminaba sin rumbo con la vista apagada, esto sin darse cuenta que un hombre la perseguía desde atrás con una sonrisa, su capucha negra y su sombrero era demasiado sospechoso, su extraño olor era inconfundible para muchas personas que sabían del tema

(Al parecer nuestra información es correcta, Kokabiel-sama estará feliz cuando le enseñe que capture a la monja) este era un ángel caído, su misión era recuperar a una monja recién expulsada, todo por ordenes de Kokabiel, el no sabía porque, pero no objetaría esas órdenes, es por eso que estuvo feliz cuando vio a la niña caminar completamente sola….su misión fue demasiado fácil y la recompensa seria grande (Como robarle un dulce a un niño)

El iba a tomar a la niña cuando de pronto una figura aprecio unos metros enfrente de ellos, Asia no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba a unos 20 metros enfrente de ella, pero el ángel si, el mundo pareció detenerse para el caído, el reconocía a esa persona, era imposible no hacerlo, su capa negra y su casco de visor purpura eran inconfundibles…..enfrente de el estaba el criminal SS, aquel hombre buscado por muchos, en cuervo sabia que esto era malo, el solo vio como Zero lo vio detenidamente y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, el instinto asesino dirigido a él tampoco ayudo, conocía los rumores y supo que el no sería rival, no le importaba porque ese hombre estaba interesado en la niña, pero ni muerto se cruzaría en su camino, después de todo no era suicida, es por eso que hizo lo más inteligente…..huir

Issei solo vio como el ángel caído se iba rápidamente, a el no le importaba dejarlo ir, evitar una pelea en este momento era algo que buscaba, los 2 estaban en un lugar muy abierto y podrían causarle daño a Asia, algo que impediría a cualquier costo…..hablando de Asia, Issei dirigió su mirada a la rubia y sus ojos adquirieron ira, ver a una persona que amaba en un estado tan destrozado lo llenaba de ira, un parte de el odio por un momento al vaticano por hacerle esto a alguien tan devota como Asia, pero debía dejar eso de lado, el rápidamente invoco un paraguas y cubrió de la lluvia a la niña quien sin fijarse choco contra el

—Auch— Asia sobo su cabeza —Lo siento— se disculpo, ella levanto su vista logrando ver a la persona con quien choco, en ese momento sintió algo de terror por la máscara del sujeto, instintivamente dio un paso atrás

—Tranquila pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño— se acerco a la rubia

—Ahno, me tengo que ir— Asia trataba de huir, ella no sabía quién era esta persona, pero quería evitarlo por si trataba de hacerle daño

— ¿Me tienes miedo?— la niña se tenso ante la pregunta —Es normal, pero no debes de preocuparte, yo no busco hacerte nada Asia Argento—

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— ella pregunto extrañada y un poco alarmada

—Se muchas cosas sobre ti, se cuan devota eres ante nuestro señor, el alma tan pura que portas y cuanto quieres profesar tu amor a los demás y que nadie resulte herido— Issei se acercaba una vez más a la ex-monja —Conozco lo que te paso Asia, como te vetaron, pero aun así todavía eres fiel sin importar nada—

Asia estaba muda —Ya no soy digna de hacer eso ni de ser fiel— el auto desprecio inundaba el ser de la pequeña

Issei no dejaría que eso pasara —El no opina lo mismo— Asia lo vio fijamente —El cree en el amor a todos por igual, no importa que hagas o que creas, el nunca te despreciara, su amor es tan grande que perdona todo, es por eso que no debes de sentirte así, el te sigue queriendo y lo seguirá haciendo por toda la eternidad, no importa que te dijeron tus cuidadores, ellos no saben los verdaderos sentimientos de su señor— Issei no mentía en esta parte, el sabia por experiencia que muchos creyentes se había desviado de los deseos de Elohim y muchos solo usaban su palabra para su beneficio, un ejemplo fue la expulsión de Asia, el caso Valper y otros mas

— ¿Cómo sabes sus deseos?, ¿Cómo sabes que él piensa eso?... ¿Cómo sabes que aun me quiere?— lo último lo pregunto en un susurro, ella quería creer las palabras de este hombre, pero los eventos recientes le hacían difícil hacerlo

— ¿Quién crees que me envió?— esa simple respuesta hizo que los ojos de Asia se abrieran de sobre manera

—Im-imp-imposible—

Issei solo se rio un poco —No tanto como crees…..el vigila a todos, siempre está al pendiente aunque muchos no lo crean….es mas…..el me conto tu sueño—

— ¿El de cuidar a todo mundo?— Asia pregunto

El enmascarado negó —No tienes que mentirme Asia, sé muy bien que esa es una misión…..tu verdadero sueño es tener amigos….tener una familia—

Asia solo bajo la mirada ante eso, se suponía que nadie lo sabía, ese era su anhelo más grande, uno que creía que era egoísta y que por eso siempre lo escondió. Issei solo puso su mano sobre el hombro de la monja

—No tienes que avergonzarte, eso no es algo malo, el está de acuerdo con tu sueño, el quiere que todas las personas tengan amigos, familiares, un pilar en donde apoyarse…no importa de qué raza o religión sea, todos deben de respetarse, así que dime ¿quieres tener una familia?—

La moja dudo por un momento, pero decidió seguir lo que ella realmente deseaba —Si—

Issei se levanto y le dio su mano —Entonces vamos, conozco personas que les gustaría ser parte de tu sueño— Asia vio la mano con duda, el miedo la apoderaba, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que podía confiar, que nada malo pasaría, es por eso que con vacilación tomo la mano de Zero, ellos 2 empezaron a caminar por la lluvia

 **INFRAMUNDO: 1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Issei y Asia estuvieron una semana en el mundo humano mientras recorran algunas partes del mundo en lo que Issei lograba contactarse con ciertas personas y pedirle un favor

Ellos 2 estuvieron viajando en lugares de Italia, gracias a Apple Issei nunca tuvo que preocuparse por el dinero y logro darle algunos lujos a Asia como nueva ropa o algunas cosas que ella gustara, todo mientras usaba una ilusión en las personas para ocultar su vestimenta, después de todo durante todo este tiempo Issei nunca se quito su mascara

Durante este tiempo Asia conoció mas a detalle a Zero, los 2 platicaban sobre las experiencias de ella en la iglesia, sobre todas las personas que cuido y curo con su don. Issei por su parte le conto algunas aventuras como el rescate de Vali y una que otra historia, también le conto como muchas personas decían que Elohim estaba muerto, pero que ella nunca debía de creer eso, que Elohim solo se encontraba en reposo en un lugar que casi nadie conoce, pero que desde ahí vigila el bienestar de todos sus hijo, Asia ante esto juro nunca contarlo, que eso era una promesa de vida, eso puso contento a Issei, el no le podía decir donde estaba Elohim, pero al menos podía decirle que siempre los está cuidando, al menos esto evitaría en u futuro que ella sufrieran un colapso por la muerte de su Dios

Para Asia todo esto se sentía un sueño, para ella Zero era su primer amigo, alguien en quien podía confiar, una persona que había hecho más por ella en una semana que todas las demás personas en toda su vida, ella disfrutaba los momentos con él, sobre todo cuando iba a dormir y Zero le contaba historias sobre una doncella de gran corazón que domaba dragones y que siempre cuidaba de sus seres queridos….. Ella de grande quería ser como esa doncella, cuando Issei escucho eso no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa

Pero dejando eso de lado…..Issei actualmente iba caminando por los pasillos subterráneos del castillo Lucifer con Asia dormida en su espalda cortesía de un hechizo de sueño

—Debes dejar de entrar sin avisar— El Maou Lucifer decía desde su escritorio al ver a Zero entrar

Issei acostó a la niña en un sofá —No es como si pudiera tocar y decir ¨hey busco a Lucifer-sama ¿puede salir?¨, hago eso y termino con medio inframundo persiguiéndome— el pelirrojo se rio ante es

—Cierto— Sirzechs se levanto de su asiento y salido a Zero con un apretón de manos — ¿Es ella de quien hablabas?— pregunto viendo a la rubia dormida

—Si…..me gustaría que la cuidaras, ella recientemente fue excomulgada por curar a un demonio, no tiene a nadie—

—Ya veo— su mirada se ablandaba por la niña, Zero le había contado la historia de la pequeña y el no pudo evitar sentir pena por lo que le paso a alguien de tan noble corazón —No tienes que preocuparte, ella será bien cuidada por mi familia— Issei dio las gracias —Por cierto ¿sabes a que demonio curo?—

—Diodora Astharoth— el veneno destellaba de su voz

— ¿El hermano de Ajuka?—

—Si, esa sabandija fue el causante de esto— Sirzechs levanto una ceja

—Estas hablando de un familiar de un Mao, entiendes lo que haces—

— ¿crees que me importa?...esa cucaracha no es más que una plaga en el mundo— con esto le conto todo lo que sabía de Diodora, sobre como seducía doncellas santas para su diversión, la venta y compra de esclavos y su posible traición a favor de la antigua facción de Satanes, todo por celos de su hermano mayor

Sirzechs estaba anonadado, el no sabía cómo le contaría esto a su amigo Ajuka, pero no importaba que, el tenia que detener a Diodora, familiar de un Mao o no lo que hacía era un delito grave

—Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a asesinar— Issei decía a la nada, iban a seguir hablando, pero Asia poco a poco balbuceo dando señal de que iba despertando —Asia— la rubia abrió los ojos y vio a Zero y a un señor pelirrojo —Asia escúchame…..este es Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los grandes Maos del inframundo— Sirzechs la saludo y Asia correspondió, para la pequeña rubia no era un problema estar delante de un demonio, Zero le había dicho que viera a todos por igual y que existe muchos demonios buenos, ella suponía que este era uno de ellos al ser amigo de Zero —El es un amigo mío y alguien que está dispuesto a cuidarte—

Ante esto Asia se alarmo, ella estaba bien con los demonios, pero ella entendía que con esto Zero ya no estaría más con ella, eso era algo que no quería, ya no ver a su primer amigo le dolía, casi como si Issei le leyera la mente se arrodillo y la vio a los ojos

—Escucha Asia, yo nunca me iré, siempre te estaré vigilando, sé muy bien que no quieres alejarte, pero si te quedas con el tendrás una familia….tendrás lo que siempre has querido, es por eso que te pido que te quedes con él, te prometo que será la mejor elección que harás en tu vida— Asia vio fijamente el casco de Zero pensando su respuesta, luego vio al pelirrojo que le sonreía con amabilidad, si ella hacia esto posiblemente tenga lo que más anhela, un regalo de la persona que la rescato

—Está bien— susurro mientras le daba un abrazo a Zero el cual que correspondido

—Ven Asia-chan— Sirzechs le daba la mano a la pequeña, esta le dio una última mirada a Zero y avanzo hacia el Mao

—Cuídala Sirzechs—

—No tienes que pedir lo obvio—

Issei dirigió una última vez su mirada a Asia y en su mente la imagen de una niña solitaria y sin amigos era remplazada por una niña feliz que jugaba con una pelirroja y sonreía a varias mujeres que era su familia (Nunca más estarás sola Asia, ahora tendrás una familia, personas que te apoyaran sin importar lo que sea) con eso desapareció en un círculo mágico

—Vamos Asia, quiero que conozcas a unas personas…..estoy seguro de que Rías-tan estará feliz de tener una nueva amiga, lo mismo de Kuroka-chan y Shirone-chan— la rubia rezo una vez más por Zero y siguió al pelirrojo

 **INFRAMUNDO 3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Zero apareció a través de un círculo mágico en el inframundo, mas especifico en el territorio Bael, el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo señal de que la noche ya había caído, Issei rápidamente redujo su aura al mínimo y coloco un hechizo de en sí mismo para camuflajearse con ayuda e las sombras, con esto recorrió el territorio y evito todos los guardias, rápidamente se dirigió al final del territorio, en cuanto llego visualizo una pequeña choza

(Aquí estas) Issei pensó mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña, cuando llego hizo un escaneo buscando personas dentro de la casa, el solo sintió 2, una de energía decente y otra muy débil, Issei entro silenciosamente, registro la casa, cuando llego a una habitación abrió la puerta lentamente, ahí se encontró un niño pelinegro con la cabeza acostada en el regazo de una mujer acostada en una cama, esta se encontraba pálida y desnutrida, sus signos vitales estaban muy débiles, el pequeño estaba llorando sin darse cuenta del individuo que había entrado a la habitación, estas personas eran Sairgoar Bael y su madre Misla Bael

—Mama despierta pronto— e pequeño Sairgoar lloraba por la condición de su madre, ella había caído presa de una enfermedad demoniaca hace menos de 1 año, los doctores la trataron pero ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada, incluso los médicos de la familia Sitri dijeron que ella estaba muy mal y que no despertaría de su estado de coma en un futuro cercano —Despierta…..no quiero estar mas solo— sus lagrimas aumentaban al recordar como su familia le había dado la espalda a él y a su madre porque no nació con el poder de la destrucción, ese hecho fue el causante de que fuera un paria en todo el clan, su único apoyo dentro de esta familia era su madre, ellos 2 fueron rápidamente echados a un lado cuando su madre quedo enferma, toda la familia lo aborrecía y el único apoyo que tenia era el de la familia Gremory siendo muy poco por el bloqueo de la Bael

Toda esta situación era muy difícil para Sairgoar, siendo un niña y perdiendo a la única persona que lo apoyaba lo arrojo casi al deseo, solo su espíritu lo mantenía en pie y el deseo por superarse para su madre

Issei sabía todo esto, esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí, él sabía que tenía que hacer algo —¿La extrañas?— Sairgoar se alarmo cuando escucho es voz, el no había sentid a nadie entrar a la habitación, rápidamente regaño a su estupidez, el recorrió la habitación encontrándose con una sombra que poco a poco se hacía visible, cuando tuvo todo detalle de esta persona se alarmo, el lo reconoció por las noticias del inframundo…..enfrente suyo estaba uno de los criminales más buscados y peligrosos del inframundo , velozmente se puso delante de su madre para protegerla, el sabia que esta persona asesinaba nobles y no dejaría que asesinara a su madre aprovechando que estaba en un grave estado, el daría su vida antes que eso sucediera

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— el pelinegro elevo su aura apoyando sus palabras, una pequeña capa de energía demoniaca lo rodeaba, el esperaba que alguien lo sintiera y viniera a ayudarlo…muy en el fondo sabía que no pasaría

Issei ignoro todo esto, el solo se enfoco en la persona delante suyo —Es doloroso ¿no?—

Sairgoar entrecerró los ojos preparándose —No sé porque estás aquí, pero será mejor que te vayas—

Issei volvió a ignorarlo —Ver a la persona más importante para ti estando tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, conozco ese sentimiento— la experiencia se delataba en el tono de voz de Issei, los últimos años pasaban delante de sus ojos, esa frase no podía explicar mejor como se ha sentido últimamente

Sairgoar vio como el enmascarado daba unos pasos al frente, no dejaría que se acercara a su madre, el rápidamente reunió energía en su mano y se lanzo en su contra, lamentablemente él nunca espero que su puño fuera detenido tan fácilmente por el enmascarado

(Todavía le falta práctica) Issei analizaba la fuerza el impacto cuando lo detuvo con su mano desnuda, un poco de magia sobre esa mano para la defensa le ayudo a revisar la magnitud y la calidad (Supongo que todavía no practica con touki) enseguida soltó la mano del pelinegro

El antiguo heredero Bael temió por como su ataque fue repelido tan sencillamente, él sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra alguien de este calibre, en este momento maldecía su debilidad

—Fue un maravilloso golpe, un poco mas de práctica y con ayuda de refuerzo y ese puño será temido entre los demonios— Issei hablo casi leyendo los pensamientos del niño —Nunca te menosprecies chico— su mirada regreso a la mujer en la cama —Es doloroso ¿no?—

Sairgoar no sabía que decir, el sabia que esta persona era peligrosa, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien lo felicitaba, nunca en su vida aparte de su madre lo habían felicitado, una parte de él decidió seguir sus instintos y contestar

—Si…..la extraño más que nada en el mundo— respondió cabizbajo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas

—Sabes….no es malo llorar…..muchas veces nos ayuda a desahogarnos de nuestro momentos más difíciles— Issei hablo por experiencia, eso rompió un poco las barreras de Sairgoar, algunas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos del pequeño —Dime algo ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por hablar una vez más con ella?—

—Sniff-sniff, lo que sea— contesto entre lamentos, enseguida sintió un pico de magia del enmascarado lo que provoco que se tensara

 **[PAILINGUAL]**

La atmosfera de la habitación cambio, es fue algo que Sairgoar sintió enseguida, un aura de tranquilidad lo invadió

— ¿Que-es-es esto?— pregunto con gran duda

—Una técnica que desarrolle hace mucho tiempo— la vista de Issei regreso al pelinegro —Esta técnica me permite hablar con las personas pero no de manera tradicional sino que puedo hablar con los corazones— Sairgoar abrió los ojos ante esto —Habla con tu madre, ella te escuchara…..exprésale todo lo que sientes…no te guardes nada, yo tratare de mantener la técnica lo mas que pueda—

El pequeño Bael no lo creía, poco a poco se acercaba a su madre, cuando estuvo cerca tomo sus manos —Mama—

Issei dejo que Sairgoar hablara con su madre con toda libertad, el no lo interrumpiría, esto hizo que su memoria viajara a cuando ayudo a Misla de la misma manera, la única diferencia es que Sairgoar no sabrá el verdadero propósito de Pailingual, eso es algo que le da vergüenza y pena, un secreto que se llevara a la tumba

Esta atmosfera también le traía nostalgia a Issei, usar esta técnica le recordó sus orígenes, como la usa en diferentes batallas y aunque a muchos les daría pena ajena recordad eso la verdad es que a Issei no, de hecho era lo contrario, era una forma de no olvidar de donde viene

Issei pasó los siguientes minutos en completo silencio escuchando todo lo que Sairgoar le contaba a su madre, el niño lloraba pidiéndole que despertara, contándole como lo trataba su familia y que de verdad la necesitaba, así siguió por un rato más

—Te prometo mama que me hare fuerte— el niño dijo con convicción, de pronto la atmosfera regreso a la normalidad delatando que se había acabado el efecto — ¿Fue todo?—

—Lo siento, eso es todo el tiempo que puedo mantenerla, espero que pudieras contarle todo lo que querías— se disculpo Zero

—Si—

—Me alegro— puso la mano sobre el hombro del niño —Escúchame Sairgoar…estoy seguro de que tu madre escucho cada palabra, así que esfuérzate, no dejes que nadie nunca se burle de tus sueños y de tus metas…..tus puños guiara tu destino….Así una vez que despierte tu madre podrá ver a un hombre completo ante sus ojos….es por eso que necesito que me prometas que te harás fuerte por ella y por ti—

—Lo prometo— la convicción brillo en los ojos purpuras del pequeño

—Me alegro— con eso Issei se retiro de la habitación, antes siendo detenido por el pelinegro

—Gracias, te agradezco permitirme habar con mi madre— agradeció inclinándose

—Si quieres agradecérmelo conviértete en el más grande Bael de la historia—

—Te prometo que lo seré—

(Estoy seguro de que si) ante la mente de Issei un hombre con armadura de león dorado sustituía al pequeño niño, con esto Issei salió de la pequeña casa dejando a los 2 huéspedes juntos — ¿Porque no me sorprende que estés aquí?— Issei se pregunto en voz alta al ver a un hombre pelirrojo esperándolo afuera de la casa mientras se recargaba en un árbol con los brazos cruzados

—Debes de saber que siempre cuido a mi familia y hasta donde recuerdo Sairgoar sigue siendo parte de ella— Sirzechs hablo con una pequeña burla en su voz

—MMM, era algo de esperarse, aunque no pensé que llegarías pronto— Issei se paraba a lado del Mao

—Esa técnica que utilizaste ¿Qué era?— pregunto Sirzechs

—Es un medio para comunicarse con el corazón de las personas, así sabes si sus intenciones son buenas o malas— contesto Zero omitiendo que solo funcionaba con mujeres

— ¿La curara?—

—Espero…..lo sabremos llegando a su tiempo, ahora todo depende de tu primo— recordó como la ultima vez funciono por el espíritu de Sairgoar cuando trataba de seguir de pie en su pelea

—Gracias….sé que no es seguro que funcione, pero aun así te agradezco por intentarlo, Sairgoar es alguien que quiero mucho y me haría muy feliz si mi tía lograra despertar— se inclinaba ante Zero

—No te inclines, no es propio de un Mao, mejor cuéntame cómo están las niñas—

La sonrisa adorno la cara de Sirzechs —Están muy contentas, Rías las recibió con gusto, ella no se despega de todas, a Shirone o como ella la llama Koneko o la suelta diciéndole que es tan tierna, con Kuroka juega y a veces discute pero no es nada extremo, más que nada sobre quien pasara más tiempo con Koneko, y por parte de Asia mis papas le tomaron mucho aprecio, casi siento que se preocupan más por ella que por mi— esto último lo dijo en tono depresivo

Issei se rio un poco por eso al recordar cómo era lo mismo con sus papas cuando conocieron a la monja, esto último le dio un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza al recordar la situación de sus padres, esto no fue ajeno para Sirzechs

—Las 3 están muy felices, estoy seguro de que llegaran lejos cuando sean grandes y si no me equivoco Rías quiere unirlas a su nobleza pronto—

Eso me alegra Sirzechs— Issei vio fijamente al Mao —Debo de agradecerte por cuidarlas, sé que no era tu responsabilidad y por eso no sé como pagártelo— se inclino ante el pelirrojo

—Lo hago con gusto— desestimo —Eso lo hago con gusto amigo— esto sacudió un poco a Issei

—Amigo eh— susurro por lo bajo —Me tengo que ir….mándales mis saludos, diles que las estoy vigilando— con eso desapareció en un círculo mágico dejando al Mao solo

—Eres interesante Zero, aunque no sé porque siento que te conozco, lo único que sé es que guardas gran dolor— hablo al aire

—Zero…. ¿Quien eres?—

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR**

 **CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA NO SE OLVIDEN EN DEJARLA EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS**

 **COMO PUDIMOS VER PASARON ALGUNAS COSAS INTERESANTES, AHORA ASIA SE REUNIÓ CON SUS AMIGOS ANTES, DIODORA QUEDO REVELADO, AHORA TODOS LOS SECRETOS DE ESE DIABLILLO SERÁN DESCUBIERTOS PARA TODO EL INFRAMUNDO HACIENDO QUE EL CONTACTO DE DIODORA CAMBIEN CUANDO LLEGUE SU ARCO EN EL CANON, AL IGUAL QUE SUCEDIÓ LA REUNIÓN CON SAIRAORG**

 **UNAS COSAS QUE TENGO QUE ACLARAR:**

 **ASIA NO SABE EN DONDE ESTA ELOHIM, SOLO SABE QUE NO ESTÁ DEL TODO MUERTO, QUE ESO SOLO SON MITOS SIN FUNDAMENTOS QUE TODOS CREEN, ASÍ ELLA NO PIERDE LA FE EN QUIEN SIEMPRE HA CREÍDO**

 **ISSEI USO LA MISMA TÉCNICA QUE EN EL CANON PARA LA MAMA DE SAIRGOAR, ASÍ QUE POSIBLEMENTE ELLA DESPIERTE EN UN FUTURO CERCANO**

 **TAMBIÉN PUDIMOS VER QUE KUROKA, KONEKO Y ASIA ESTÁN CONVIVIENDO DE MARAVILLA CON LOS GREMORY, ELLAS FORMARAN PARTE DE LA NOBLEZA DE RÍAS Y TENGO ALGUNAS COSAS PREPARADAS PARA ESO**

 **OTRA COSA MÁS, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES EL ULTIMO DEL ARCO DE RESCATE, AHÍ VEREMOS CÓMO SE SALVA GASPER Y KIBA**

 **BUENO YA SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	11. Chapter 11: Rescate V

**QUE TAL SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN DE LO MEJOR Y PUES AQUÍ ESTAMOS EN UNA NUEVA SEMANA Y CON OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL FINAL DEL ARCO DE RESCATE, UN ARCO QUE LE DEDIQUE MUCHO ESFUERZO E INSPIRACIÓN Y QUE SINCERAMENTE ME HA ESTADO GUSTANDO EL RESULTADO, ESPERO QUE A LOS DEMÁS TAMBIÉN, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO TOCAREMOS A 2 PERSONAJES AMADOS POR VARIOS Y UNAS CUANTAS SORPRESAS POR EL CAMINO QUE AFECTARAN EL CANON UN POCO Y QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN**

 **UNA COSA MÁS, VARIAS PERSONAS ME MANDARON MENSAJE Y COMENTARON QUE TENÍAN PROBLEMAS PARA LEER LA HISTORIA, ESTUVE CHECANDO CON MI CELULAR DESDE ANÓNIMO HABER SI PASABA Y NO TUVE ESE PROBLEMA, DE TODOS MODOS TRATE DE REPARARLO E INCLUSO ELIMINE EL CAPITULO Y LO VOLVÍ A SUBIR PARA TRATAR DE ARREGLARLO, ESPERO QUE CON ESTE NO SUCEDA LO MISMO, SI LLEGA A PASAR HÁGANMELO SABER**

 **AHORA UNOS REVIEWS**

 **CARLOS TRUJILLO: QUE TAL AMIGO, SOBRE LO DE ISSEI TENIENDO OTRA LONGINUS, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO HARE ESO, EN ESTA HISTORIA QUIERO EXPLOTAR Y DESARROLLAR TODO EL POTENCIAL DE UN ISSEI 100% HUMANO Y SIN NADA QUE LE OTORGUE VENTAJA, QUIERO QUE TODO LO QUE HAGA LO LOGRE POR ÉL Y NO CON AYUDA DE UNA SACRED GEAR, ESO ES ALGO QUE NO HE VISTO Y ALGO QUE QUIERO PROBAR YA QUE MUCHO DEL POTENCIAL HUMANO SE DESPERDICIA EN VARIAS HISTORIA INCLUSO EN LA ORIGINAL, ES POR ESTO QUE NO LE DARÉ UNA SACRED GEAR A ISSEI**

 **LEINCROWBELL: JAJAJA, LA VERDAD EL PERSONAJE DE ZERO Y LELOUCH ES DE MIS FAVORITOS, SUS PLANES Y LA FORMA EN QUE SE DESARROLLAN ES ESPECTACULAR EN CODE GEASS, ES POR ESO QUE LE QUISE DAR UN PEQUEÑO TRIBUTO DÁNDOLE ESE NOMBRE, APARTE QUE LE QUEDA PERFECTO A ISSEI AL SER ¨NADA¨ EN ESTE NUEVO MUNDO, LO MISMO QUE QUERÍA REPRESENTAR LELOUCH CUANDO SE PUSO ESE NOMBRE**

 **GUEST: ME ALEGRO QUE EL APRECIO POR ASIA AUMENTARA, LA VERDAD A MÍ TAMPOCO ME AGRADA DEL TODO, PERO QUISE DARLE UN MAYOR PUNTO DE IMPACTO A ELLA EN ESTA HISTORIA, QUIERO UN DESARROLLO DE CADA UNO DE ELLOS, EN CUANTO A LA MAMA DE SAIRGOAR, ELLA DESPERTARA PERO NO SE VERÁ HASTA QUE INICIE EL CANON, AHÍ DARÉ FLASHBACKS PARA VER UN POCO DE LO QUE PASO, EL PORTADOR DE DRAIG APARECERÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, CUANDO INICIE EL NUEVO ARCO**

 **GOKUBLACK3889: LA FACCIÓN DE LOS HÉROES YA PUSO SUS OJOS EN ZERO Y PRONTO VEREMOS QUE PASARA CON ESO**

 **RELÁMPAGO117: APRECIO MUCHO TU APOYO LA VERDAD, ME ALEGRO QUE OPINES TAN BIEN DE MI HISTORIA Y PUEDE QUE SEA CIERTO QUE NO HA TENIDO TANTO APOYO EN EL FANDOM COMO OTRAS QUE HE VISTO, PERO ESO NO ME IMPORTA, LO QUE BUSCO ES QUE POR LO MENOS LO QUE LA LLEGAN A LEER SE VAYAN CON LO MEJOR DE ELLA Y LA DISFRUTEN LO MAS QUE PUEDAN, SIENTO QUE ESE ES EL OBJETIVO DE UN ESCRITOR, NO IMPORTA CUÁNTOS LEAN TUS HISTORIAS, LO QUE IMPORTA ES COMO SE SIENTEN LOS QUE LAS LEEN**

 **BUENO ESOS SERIAN TODOS LOS REVIEWS**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS VAMOS AL CAPITULO**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capitulo 10: Rescate V**

 **ESCOCIA: 4 MESES Y MEDIO**

(¡Mierda!)

Issei pensaba mientras corría entre los árboles. Poco más de 4 meses habían pasado desde su última visita al inframundo, desde ese tiempo estuvo entrenando su cuerpo, al igual que practicando y aprendiendo sobre el dominio de la magia

Al mismo tiempo había estado investigando los movimientos de la iglesia, más específicamente los movimientos de Valper, ese hombre era escurridizo, cada vez que lo ubicaba el cambiaba de localización, sus propios investigadores le decían que alguien le avisaba a esa sabandija que tenía que moverse para evitar las investigaciones de la iglesia, esto hacia difícil para el investigar sin que lo descubrieran, lo peor es que el tiempo se le acababa

Lo que supo recientemente es que Valper estaba en Escocia en donde recluto unos niños, esto fue hace menos de 3 semanas, el tenía la intención de rescatar a todos los niños de las manos de ese científico antes de que el proyecto fuera cancelado, el tenia más o menos las fechas de cuando eso sucedería, pero algo cambio, recientemente hace menos de unas horas el se entero de que la iglesia se había enterado de los experimentos haciendo que el proyecto fuera cancelado, he Issei sabía que sucedería con esto

(¡Diablos!, se suponía que todavía me quedaría tiempo) Issei pensaba alarmado, el tenía el presentimiento de que algo había pasado para adelantar la cancelación del proyecto de la espada sagrada, estimaba que el pudo haber sido el causante por su nueva fama, algo debía relacionarlo ocasionando que la iglesia vigilara más las cosas y logrando encontrar en el proceso lo turbio de Galilei

Es por eso que en estos momentos Issei o Zero estaba corriendo a través de los bosques de Escocia a gran velocidad, la premisa no lo dejo ubicar con exactitud el edificio, aparte de los hechizos no le permitían el uso de círculo mágico en esa área

5 minutos después llego a un edificio de 3 pisos, podía visualizar a varias personas corriendo en todo el edificio, destruyendo toda la evidencia estimaba Issei, el se adentro al edificio utilizando las sombras para camuflajearse cuando se escurría por la entrada, Issei recorrió varias habitaciones, muchos sacerdotes corrían

—Señor, ya destruimos casi todos los documentos sobe los experimentos, los últimos sujetos de prueba fueron puestos en la misma habitación que los demás— un sacerdote informaba

—Muy bien, ya casi acabamos, el señor Valper nos dijo antes de irse que nos deshagamos de los niños antes de que los exorcistas vengan— ordenaba

(Genial, Valper se fue) Issei apretaba los dientes por el coraje, últimamente sus presas estaban huyendo sin que pudiera hacer nada

—Muy bien señor, avisare a los demás— el guardia se retiro corriendo por las escaleras dejando a su líder solo, este iba a salir del cuarto para ir a destruir otros documentos, su camino se detuvo cuando una sombra cayó encima suyo inmovilizándolo

—Si que tiene una gran fiesta aquí— Issei apunto su pistola a la cabeza del hombre —Ahora, porque no me dices donde están los niños y puede que no tengas un agujero en tu cabeza— el sacerdote no podía ver a su atacante al tener los ojos cubiertos por la mano de su agresor

—¿Quién eres?, guar-— se callo al recibir un golpe en su cara

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunte…¿Dónde están los niños?—

—Abajo, están en el subterráneo del edificio….déjame ir por favor— el no quería morir, como cualquier persona le tenía miedo a la muerte

—Gracias— agradecía acercando la pistola a la boca del hombre —como si dejara vivir a alguien que experimenta con niños— con eso le rompió el cuello

—Sera mejor correr— Zero iba a destruir el piso abajo suyo para llegar más rápido hasta que vio como unas tablas del suelo de la oficina se movían creando un agujero pequeño, de este salía un niño rubio con un lunar en el ojo —Kiba— susurro cuando identifico al niño que salía del agujero sin percatarse del hombre a unos metros de el

El niño rubio logro salir al fin del agujero —Tranquilos chicos iré a pedir ayuda— hablo al aire Kiba, el tenia que buscar ayuda para rescatar a sus amigos, cuando volteo para buscar una salida vio algo que detuvo su corazón, un hombre enmascarado se postraba en medio del cuarto, el miedo lo invadió enseguida, sus pensamientos fueron correr, pero antes de que lo hiciera quedo aprisionado por esta persona

Issei vio las intenciones de Kiba, rápidamente lo sujeto con un brazo y con el otro le tapo la boca, después se pego a la pared sin hacer ruido, enseguida unos hombres entraron al cuarto y tomaron unos papeles para irse enseguida sin darse cuenta de las personas escondida

—No hagas nada brusco, no voy hacerte nada— le susurro al oído sin soltarlo —Te voy a soltar la boca, por favor no hagas ningún ruido fuerte ¿entendido?— Kiba asintió

Cuando Kiba sintió su boca libre pregunto en voz baja —¿Quién eres?—

—Mi nombre es Zero, me mandaron aquí para ayudar a todos los niños— un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos del chico

—¿Enserio?— Issei asintió

—Si…..solo necesito que me digas muy bien done están—

—Están en el piso de abajo encerrados en un cuarto con varias cerraduras, es imposible salir de ahí, yo pude hacerlo porque mis amigos distrajeron a los guardias el suficiente tiempo para usar un agujero en la habitación…..tengo miedo de que les pase algo…..sé que soy un cobarde por dejarlos— las lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos del pequeño

—Shhh, no llores ni te sientas culpable, ellos hicieron so para que tu tuvieras una oportunidad para escapar ya que ellos te aprecian y no soportarían verte herido, así que no llores y mejor aprovéchala, yo te prometo que los ayudare y tu promete que escaparas— consoló secándole las lagrimas, Kiba solo asintió —Muy bien, creare una distracción y tu saldrás por la ventana en dirección al bosque cuando te de la señal, no te detengas sin importar que pase— al ver que su antiguo amigo le hacía caso ejecuto el plan

Zero saco sus pistolas y salió de la habitación, en cuanto lo hizo asesino a 3 sacerdotes que iban corriendo por el pasillo

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

Todos los que estaban en la casa se alarmaron por los disparos, enseguida varios exorcistas renegados llegaron al pasillo, uno de ellos desenfundo su espada y trato de cortar al intruso. Issei cuando lo vio le rompió el brazo para que soltara el arma y uso su cuerpo como escudo para las balas disparadas de parte de los otros 2 exorcistas, monjas y sacerdotes llegaron enseguida al lugar, algunos trataron de atacar a este intruso

—En nombre de la iglesia que estas haciendo aquí— una monja vocifero

—Lo siento madre por pecar e invadir tierra ajena, pero el señor me ha enviado en rescate de unos niños— Zero disparo una bala matando a la monja que antes hablo, después pateo a otros sacerdotes, cuando Issei vio que toda la atención estaba sobre él, le hizo la señal a Kiba quien al captarla salto por la ventana para correr

Zero al ver que el rubio había salido de la casa uso una de sus técnicas, imbuyo electricidad en sus manos y las pego al suelo haciendo que todas las personas en la primera planta sufrieran un electroshock, el no podía usar técnicas muy destructivas o demolería el lugar dañando posiblemente a los niños, aprovechando a las personas aturdidas el disparo varias balas debajo de el destruyendo el piso lo que ocasiono que cayera al sótano, el corrió alrededor de la planta de abajo viendo algunos laboratorios con artículos médicos, suponía que ahí se realizaban algunas pruebas

—¿Qué pasa arriba?, se nota que alguien entro—

—No sé, tal vez un intruso o los exorcistas de parte de la iglesia llegaron antes—

—Rápido, lanza el gas a la habitación, tenemos que deshacernos de los niños—

Issei capto la conversación de unos guardias, es por eso que se disparo a gran velocidad a esa dirección, cuando llego vio a 4 sacerdotes cerca de varias puertas, Issei sintió varias presencias en los cuartos dando a entender que ahí estaban diversos niños de distintas edades en ellas, el corrió hacia ellos, pero su camino se vio obstaculizado cuando un látigo lo sujeto por la cadera, este látigo fue bañado en energía santa. Issei al sentirlo concentro energía en esa zona para cortar el látigo, al levantar la vista vio a 2 mujeres, una peli verde y otra peli morada, consideraba que hermanas por sus facciones parecidas, ángeles caídos suponía por los 3 pares de alas negras

—Kokabiel-sama tenía razón—

—Predijo que vendrías a esta zona—

Las 2 mujeres que parecían hermanas hablaron, Zero abrió los ojos detrás de la mascara (¿Cómo supo Kokabiel que vendría?)

—Así que ese cuervo tuvo algo que ver con que Valper no este aquí— evadió 2 lanzas de luz que iban a su cabeza

—No hables así de Kokabiel-sama— gritaron

—Ustedes…..eliminen a esos mocosos enseguida— ordeno una de ellas, los guardias hicieron caso preparando las bombas de gas venenoso

Issei al ver esto trato de llegar de nuevo, pero una patada dirigida a su cabeza lo detuvo, con un brazo sujeto la pierna y con el otro el puño de la otra hermana, rápidamente pateo a ambas, pero las 2 detuvieron la patada y crearon lanzas de luz para separarse y tratar de cortar al enmascarado, una de las hermanas se lanzo con una espada hecha de luz. Issei al verlo bloqueo los cortes con su espada

 **[CLINK]**

 **[CLINK]**

Zero uso su puño para hacer una finta y colocarse atrás de su oponente, enseguida corto las alas negras con su espada

—ARG— gruño la peli morada por la pérdida de 2 pares de sus alas

—Nell— la peli verde grito al ver a su hermana —Maldito—

 **[ABYSS WING]**

Issei vio como varias plumas negras salían disparadas hacia él, trato de eludirlas pero algunas si le impactaron causándole algunos cortes, afortunadamente el impacto fue reducido por el material de su traje, pero no podía evitar admirar la eficiencia del ataque, si personas de más alto nivel como Azazel lo usara sería devastador para diezmar ejércitos

—Basta de juego— Zero junto magia en su espada y piernas

 **[Danza de la luna creciente]**

3 copias de Zero aparecieron y a alta velocidad cortaron en diversos pedazos a las caídas, las hermanas trataron de evitar los cortes, pero al ser 2 y estar en un área tan reducida como un sótano no pudieron evitarlo, su poder tampoco las ayudaba ya que necesitaban mas entrenamiento y fuera para seguir los movimientos y evitarlos cortes, al final no quedo más que un charco de sangre con algunos pedazos de carne, cuando Issei acabo con el ataque vio a los guardias abrir las puertas en donde estaban los niños, saco sus pistolas rápidamente

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

Las balas asesinaron a 3 guardias, el cuarto logro crear a tiempo una barrera que evito su muerte, con ese tiempo pudo abrir la puerta, antes de que hiciera algo Issei apareció a lado suyo y lo estampo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente, los niños se asustaron y se juntaron todos en una esquina del cuarto, los más grandes tratando de proteger a los más pequeños

—Tranquilos niños…..su amigo me pidió ayuda— levanto sus manos en señal de paz

Algunos de ellos bajaron un poco la guardia, otros lo vieron cautelosos — ¿Isaías te mando?— pregunto una niña

(Se me había olvidado que Kiba tenía otro nombre de pequeño) se reprendió por olvidar ese detalle —Si….Isaías me dijo que estaban aquí y que lo ayudaron a escapar, es por eso que vine a rescatar a niños tan valientes— su voz se suavizo

—Entonces ayúdanos— 2 niños pidieron dejando ver a 8 niños muy mal heridos, Issei se apresuro para examinaros

—¿Qué paso?—

—Los guardias los hirieron cuando ayudaron a Is-kun a escapar, dijeron que los reprendieron por ser niños malos— Issei apretó los dientes al ver el estado de algunos

(Huesos rotos, costillas fracturadas, órganos dañados, parte de los daños por los experimentos, incluso conmociones cerebrales) Issei analizo el estado y vio que 5 niños estaban graves

—No se preocupen, tengo todo para ayudarlos— la vista de Issei capto como uno de los guardias a quien disparo se levantaba (Imposible, se supone que las balas lo mataron)

—Demasiado tarde asesino— Zero abrió los ojos detrás de su máscara cuando vio el dispositivo en el pecho del hombre, este exploto matando al sacerdote y dejando libre una gran cantidad de gas venenoso que se esparció alrededor de todo el sótano

Coof

Coof

Coof

Todos los niños empezaron a toser cuando inhalaron el gas, el único que no lo hacía era Issei al estar protegido por su máscara, cuando vio esto se preocupo —Rápido todos júntense, los voy a sacar de aquí— los mayores agarraron a los más pequeños y los juntaron alrededor del misterioso hombre, cuando Issei vio que todos estaban activo un círculo mágico que tenía previsto para saca a todos los niños rápidamente

 **MADRID ESPAÑA: INSTANTES DESPUÉS**

Issei al momento de salir del círculo mágico vio a un pelotón de personas, algunos vestidos con ropas de combate y otros con ropa medica, también había diversos dispositivos médicos

—Señor— uno de los doctores se acerco

—No pregunten…. todos tomen a los niños, inhalaron un tipo de gas desconocido, algunos otros tienen heridas serias, quiero que todos sean tratados…..¡Rápido!— Issei ordeno con voz de mando, soldados como doctores tomaron a los niños y los llevaron a las habitaciones medicas, enseguida los doctores y enfermeras los empezaron a tratar

—Traigan doclonina—

—Enseguida doctor—

—Necesito ayuda, entro en Shock—

—Analgésicos—

—Extractores—

—Traigan cepol—

Issei veía como todos los doctores estaban a marcha rápida atendiendo a los niños, desde los más graves hasta los regulares, algunos de los niños no habían ingerido tanto gas, pero otros como los más pequeños si, aun así estaba seguro que el equipo de doctores y medicamentos los salvarían

Todo este personal de doctores, enfermeras, soldados, y el equipo médico fue preparado con antelación por un caso como este, Issei había previsto el peor de los escenarios por lo que contrato a diversos doctores y enfermeras de lo sobrenatural, algunos soldados otorgados por Azazel y Sirzechs anónimamente y la compra del equipo necesario sin importar el costo, todos estaban bajo el mando de Zero, el dinero es poderoso he Issei tenia de sobra por su trabajo

—Atención….quiero que todos estos niños se recuperen, no escatimen en equipo, ¿entendido?—

—Hai—

Con eso Issei desapareció, el todavía tenía que hacer algo

 **ESCOCIA**

Zero apareció en el edificio donde antes había estado, pudo ver que varios sacerdotes todavía se encontraban ahí, también sintió a unos ángeles caídos, suponía que lo estaban buscando o al menos tratando de rastrear

—Este mundo no merece esta escoria— susurro, Issei empezó a murmurar algunos canticos, enseguida alrededor suyo aparecieron varios círculos mágicos de los cuales varios disparos de energía salieron disparados hacia el edificio, este al recibir el impacto empezó a derrumbarse, después todos los círculos se juntaron y dispararon un último hechizo creando una cúpula que rodeo al laboratorio, cuando la cúpula desaprecio no quedo más que un cráter humeante, toda presencia en el edificio había desaparecido

Con eso Issei corrió por los arboles, a menos de 5 minutos llego a donde quería, enfrente suyo estaba su antiguo amigo acostado en la nieve agonizando y delante suyo estaba una persona que lo congelo

Una cabellera carmesí como la sangre, solo ver la imagen de esa persona le trajo tanto sentimientos, los ojos zafiros tan radiantes, su pequeña sonrisa, delante suyo estaba Rias Gremory

—Rias— no pudo evitar susurrar, puede que la Rias delante suyo solo sea una niña, pero eso no evito que al sentir su aura la imagen de ella de grande su posara atrás suya

Rias Gremory escucho ese susurro gracias a su oído demoniaco —¿Quién está ahí?— su aura de destrucción la rodeo por si había peligro, fue cuando noto a un hombre parado a unos metros de ella con un casco de visor purpura, la noche no la dejaba identificar correctamente a esta persona —¿Qué quieres?—

Issei fue traído a la realidad por esa pregunta —Supongo que lo vas a revivir ¿o no?— pregunto misteriosamente

Rias se tenso, ella no sabía quien era este hombre, pero si sabía que ella era un demonio podía ser peligroso

—Tranquila, no vengo a evitarlo, el esta grave por la hipotermia y que lo revivías es su mejor oportunidad…..solo dile cuando despierte que sus amigos están a salvo— con eso desapareció entre las sombras, Issei sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo su mente lo traicionaría y podría hacer algo estúpido que comprometa su identidad, a veces era difícil mantener su identidad en secreto

Rias se quedo extrañada por lo sucedido, pero el murmuro del niño la trajo de vuelta y sacando un caballo carmesí se acerco a su próximo [Knight] sin evitar pensar quien era este hombre y porque sentía un extraño sentimiento cuando capto su aura presencia

 **UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA: 3 DIAS DESPUÉS**

Un hombre peli negro se encontraba viendo el paisaje frente a el mientras meditaba sus planes para el futuro, de pronto una persona se paró a lado de el

—¿Qué pasa George?— dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista del claro

—Traigo noticias sobre nuestros exploradores— el hombre hablo con respeto a su líder —Recientemente se vio al asesino del inframundo llamado Zero en Escocia, nuestros informes nos dicen que hizo otro movimiento contra sacerdotes renegados—

El hombre solo medito la información —MMM sin duda este Zero es alguien muy interesante, sus acciones han recorrido diversos lugares, el terror y respeto que infunde a varios es algo digno de admirar…..mas siendo un humano, sin duda mis ganas de conocerlo aumentan cada día….dime ¿ya saben si es descendiente de un héroe?— pregunto dirigiéndole por primera vez su vista a su subordinado

George solo negó —Lo siento, pero nadie ha podido descubrir su linaje, empiezo a creer que no es ningún héroe, que solo es un humano sin descendencia importante—

El pelinegro solo rio un poco —Eso no importa, de hecho lo hace más interesante…has visto todo lo que ha hecho, si es un simple humano solo demuestra su perseverancia y su dedicación….si te soy sincero estaría dispuesto a hacer una excepción con tal de que él se una en nuestra causa— George abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por su líder, desde que conoce a su líder nunca lo vio tan interesado

—¿Seguro mi lord?—

El ambiente se enfrió unos grados —¿acaso dudas de mi?— su tono era peligroso

—No, por supuesto que no, si usted decide eso yo lo respetare y lo acatare sin duda, entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?—

—Que sigan vigilándolo, quiero saber que mas hace, ver si es apto para unirse a nosotros—

George solo asintió —Como ordenes…..Cao-Cao-sama—

Cao-Cao, el portador de la true longinus, la longinus más poderosa jamás creada por el dios bíblico Elohim, aquel que se rumorea ser el humano más poderosos del planeta y el líder de la facción de los héroes, este hombre respetado por muchos y temido por otros, ahora solo se encontraba sonriendo cuando su subordinado se fue

—Zero…me pregunto cómo será nuestro encuentro—

La facción de los héroes empezaría a hacer su movimiento dentro de muy poco y Zero estaba en el centro de muchos planes de diversas personas

.

.

.

.

 **TERRITORIO VAMPIRO: 2 MESES DESPUÉS**

Ostracismo

¿Qué es eso?

es el aislamiento a una persona por un grupo establecido, esto es desde la indiferencia hasta el desinterés social o emocional, en el peor de los casos a la persona afectada no se le trata mejor que a un animal en cautiverio, esto suele pasar por distintas razones, desde desacuerdos políticos, gustos sexuales, tu genero, forma de hablar, tu apariencia física…..o tu raza

Muchas personas hoy en día sufren de esto, desde humanos hasta demonios, desde caídos hasta los ángeles, cada raza tiene su oveja negra y eso no excluye a los vampiros

Gasper Vladi lamentablemente fue esta oveja negra, un semi-vampiro, un medio Dhampir con mayor exactitud , hijo del lord Vladi y una mujer humana que murió al darlo a luz, como un medio vampiro el pequeño Gasper sufrió muchas injusticias, no ayudaba que fuera el portador de la [Forbidden Balor View], una sacred gear capaz de detener el tiempo, esta combinación le dio al chico varias cosas, desde el odio de su padre, la indiferencia de los nobles hasta la ira de la mayoría de los vampiros al considerar de gran importancia la pureza, el pequeño niño no tenía a casi nadie para apoyarse, incluso los sirvientes lo trataban menos que escoria, la única luz de esperanza en esa vida fue su amiga Valery Tepes, una niña de alta alcurnia quien le tomo verdadero cariño al mestizo, un cariño que no era bien visto para la sociedad ya que la pequeña Valery es considerada de la más alta clase entre la raza de los vampiros por su apellido

Valery Tepes sabia que la amistad con su amigo Gasper era mal vista por todos y que muy probablemente algunas personas intentarían atentar contra el pequeño mestizo, es por eso que convenio a su amigo de huir del territorio vampiro en busca de una oportunidad para una vida mejor, le dijo que aprovechara la guerra civil que tenían los vampiros para poder escapar sin que se den cuenta, pero Gasper dijo que no, que la única manera de irse es si ella lo acompañaba, al principio ella se rehusó, pero después de tanta insistencia y de ver el trato diario a su amigo tomo la decisión de escaparse con el

Fue así que los 2 niños vampiros huyeron, Valery pensó que no abría problemas en escaparse, que nadie los notaria hasta demasiado tarde, que equivocada estaba, al parecer el padre de Gasper mando a cazarlos para recuperarlos, ella suponía que lo utilizarían por su Sacread Gear, también que ella viniera afecto ya que su familia envió cazadores para regresarla a con su familia, los 2 ahora se encontraban en las montañas nevadas de la frontera del territorio, los cazadores se les acercaban a gran velocidad

—Gasper vete, yo los distraeré— Valery le suplicaba a su amigo, estimaba que si la atrapaban a ella le daría el suficiente tiempo a Gasper para salir el territorio y lograr perder a sus perseguidores

—No Valery, dije que lo haríamos juntos— el chico lloraba jalando la ropa de su amiga

Valery solo hizo una mueca y le tomo las manos —Escúchame Gasper, si me atrapan me llevaran a mi familia sin ningún problema, pero si te atrapan a ti no serás usado más que como un arma…..yo no quiero eso para ti, te quiero y me dolería ver que te conviertan en eso….es por eso que por favor corre— las lagrimas también escapaban e los ojos de la niña

Gasper titubeo, el no quería dejar a la única persona que le demostró lo que era ser querido por alguien, él prefería morir que dejarla, el no era más que un niño cobarde y que huía de todo, pero si era por su amiga el dejaría eso de lado

—No Valery….no quiero alejarme— las palabras de Gasper se detuvieron cuando varios cazadores llegaron a donde estaban

—¡Rápido! Huye Gasper— ella trataría de ganar tiempo, los cazadores alcanzaron a escuchar eso por sus oídos súper desarrollados

—Que no escapen…nuestra prioridad es la heredera Tepes, al otro niño lo pueden matar si se interpone, ya le explicaremos luego nuestro señor— Ordeno el líder

Los niños se alarmaron ante eso —No Valery, no te dejare— la convicción destello de la voz del pequeño, Valery al escucharlo sabía que no lo podría apartar, es por eso que estaba considerando algunas ideas para hacer que escapara, la mejor idea sería tirarlo desde la montaña, ella sabía que su amigo sobreviviría, no importaba que la odiara por hacerle eso, su mente corría a mil por hora pensando una forma de hacer que su amigo escapara

—Bien dicho niño—

Todos se detuvieron ante esa voz, de pronto encima de los niños varios círculos mágicos aparecieron, de estos salieron disparados varios hechizos mágicos que impactaron a los cazadores matando a algunos o hiriéndolos, algunos mas pudieron evitarlos por sus reflejos, los impactos también crearon una cortina de nieve que cubrió la vista de todos, cuando el humo desaprecio un hombre se encontraba enfrente de los niños de manera protectora, su atuendo media noche y su casco delato su identidad para algunos cazadores

—Zero—

—¿Qué hace el aquí?—

—¿Ahora qué haremos?—

Zero ignoro los susurros y volteo su cabeza sobre sus hombros para ver a los niños —¿Se encuentran bien?— pregunto con preocupación, los 2 niños asintieron torpemente —Me alegro— la vista de Zero regreso a los cazadores

—Lo siento chicos pero vengo a proteger a estos niños y a cuidarlos, si a alguien le molesta eso…lo podemos arreglar— Issei elevo un poco su aura para respaldar la amenaza silenciosa, si alguno hacia algo estúpido pues digamos que lo usaría como forma de sacar el estrés y es que Issei estuvo las ultimas 2 semas en las fronteras del territorio Vampiro esperando que los niños escaparan para así poder interceptar a los cazadores y rescatarlos, el no había entrado al territorio como Pedro por su caza ya que no podría salir vivo con los niños, puede que sea fuerte, pero todavía no está al nivel para acabar con toda una población de vampiros y estaba seguro que abría barreras que eviten los círculos de tele transportación, es por eso que decidió esperar y eso ocasiono que estuviera irritado por la espera y por el frio (como odio el frio) pensó ante el frio en su piel, Issei pensaba que era por os recuerdos de su antiguo cuerpo de dragón, después de todo casi ningún dragón es fanático al frio

—No retrocedan, tenemos que llevar a la heredera Tepes o nos asesinaran—

Issei solo suspiro detrás de la mascara (¿Por qué nunca puede ser fácil?) se pregunto, usar un círculo mágico estaba fuera de cuestión desde que sintió que uno de los cazadores puso una barrera para evitar la tele transportación dejando como única salida acabar con todos o por lo menos a quien o quienes mantienen la barrera

Issei y los cazadores se lanzaron corriendo el uno contra los otros, algunos cazadores usaron hechizos mágicos y otros el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Issei esquivaba los disparos mágicos mientras usaba sus reflejos para evitar los golpes de los vampiros, sujeto a uno de los cazadores de su brazo y lo lanzo contra un grupo de cazadores derribándolos, enseguida otro grupo de cazadores se lanzaron contra el

(Arriba, patada, derecha, izquierda, puño)analizo el patrón de ataque los sus contrincantes, en el momento preciso Issei desvió una patada de un cazador que termino golpeando a su compañero, Zero se inclino un poco a un lado evadiendo un puñetazo para después romper el brazo del vampiro y darle un rodillazo en la quijada que lo mando a volar

Otros cazadores que estaban viendo la lucha decidieron tomar otra medida de acción, ellos ya consideraban que era hora de entrar al ver como sus lacayos caían, crearon hechizos propulsores y lo usaron en sus compañeros para aumentar la velocidad, en un segundo uno de los vampiros estaba enfrente de Zero arrodillado con una masa de oscuridad en sus palmas. Issei no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio al vampiro tan cerca suyo, solo sintió una corriente de dolor en su pecho y al siguiente minuto estaba en el aire, uno de los vampiros desplego sus alas y voló al enmascarado tomándolo por la espalda para hacer varios giros en el cielo y después arrojándolo al suelo con suma fuerza

(Eso va a doler mañana) pensó Issei al levantarse poco a poco del suelo —Muy buen golpe….me toca— junto energía en sus palmas y de ellas salieron varias esferas eléctricas de poca proporción, cuando se acercaron a los vampiros estas crecieron

 **[lightning chain]**

Las esferas empezaron a explotar llenando el claro de energía eléctrica, muchos de los cazadores murieron o terminaron muy heridos, Issei decidió rematar sacando su espada, el vio como 5 vampiros terminaron ilesos y sin ni siquiera sudar, suponía que eran los que mantenía la barrera, a lo lejos escucho como Valery susurraba algo sobre los generales vampiro

 **[Danza de la luna creciente]**

La espada de Issei fue detenida antes de que sus copias de velocidad aparecieran, esta era sujeta por una columna de sombras (¿Qué?) pensó al verse sujeto

—No lo creo asesino— uno de los vampiros hablo delatando que él era quien uso un hechizo para sujetarlo —Correa de sombras, impide tus movimientos momentáneamente—

2 vampiros aparecieron enfrente de Issei quien soltó su espada para evitar los golpes, pero estos continuaron con su persecución, Issei corrió unos metros y lanzo hechizos mágicos que eran repelidos por los vampiros con barreras de sombras, los 3 se enfocaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cada uno se lanzar golpes, algunos se evadían pero otros se recibían de lleno, los vampiros poco a poco le ganaban terreno por la velocidad, Issei estimaba que estos vampiros usaron su velocidad para evadir su ataque pasado (se supone que no enviarían vampiros de alto grado) uso su antebrazo para cubrirse de una patada, eso no evito que sintiera un cosquilleo (Estos vampiros no son normales, tienen una fuerza y resistencia superior y sus dominios sobre las sombras no los tienen cualquiera) Issei estimaba que cada uno de los vampiros de ese pequeño grupo estaba arriba en poder que un demonio clase alta (Necesito pensar en algo) Zero dio unas volteretas para evitar los cortes de una espada de sombras y detuvo otro corte con su espada que recientemente había vuelto a envainar, con eso lanzo varios cortes en diferentes aéreas a los 2 vampiros mientras usaba sus pistolas para disparar a las piernas de ambos y usar un hechizo a quemarropa que mando a volar a los 2 generales con heridas graves en sus pechos

Issei salto hacia atrás para evadir una patada de otro vampiro, enseguida le dio una patada en la quijada que lo desoriento un poco, eso lo aprovecho Issei para cortar con su espada la cara de su oponente quien solo rugió al tener su ojo perdido, el vampiro salió disparado del lugar por un puño cargado de magia que impacto en su cara. Uno de los vampiros vio a su compañero volar y salto para atraparlo, cuando lo hizo se movió a donde estaban sus otros 3 compañeros. Varios círculos aparecieron encima de Issei cuando los vio reunidos, estos círculos se juntaron unos enfrente de otros y de ellos disparos mágicos salían, estos se potenciaban cada vez que pasaban por un circulo mágico

 **[JUDGMENT OF CHAOS]**

El hechizo salió disparado con gran potencia hacia los vampiros. Los 2 generales que no habían peleado se asintieron entre si y crearon una gran barrera con todo su poder, al final fue una lucha de poder donde el ataque de ataque de Issei gano por poco, cuando la cortina de humo creada por el impacto de los 2 hechizos desapareció Issei pudo ver como los 5 generales estaban jadeando, los 2 que habían creado la barrera estaban en peor estado, estaban sangrando y a uno le faltaba su brazo, los 3 de atrás estaban con rasguños y algunas herías al tiempo de que estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, suponía que ellos solo aportaron magia y que sus compañeros se llevaron el mayor impacto, pero pudo ver que aun en esas condiciones todos estaban todavía en condiciones de lucha

2 de los generales se lanzaron por frustración a golpear a Zero….Issei tenía una forma de vencerá todos de un solo golpe, un hechizo que había preparado, pero sabía que con la velocidad de estos vampiros no funcionaria, creía que tendría que llevar esta lucha por desgaste, sabía que podría ganar si continuaba con este ritmo, la pregunta era ¿Cuánto tardaría? Y que costo tendría, Issei creó una pequeña barrera para separarse de los 2 vampiros que lo estaban acorralando, su mirada se poso en los niños y en un 2 cazadores heridos que se acercaban a ellos

—Gasper colócate atrás de mi— Valery le pidió a su amigo al ver a los vampiros —No se acerquen mas, mi padre hará algo si nos haces daño— los niños retrocedieron un poco

—Tienes razón niña, pero tu padre no nos hará nada si nos deshacemos de unos escoria mestiza— Gasper tembló ante eso, antes de que los vampiros avanzaran uno fue cortado a la mitad

—¿Qué mierda?— se pregunto el vampiro al ver al enmascarado, el pensó que estaría todavía en la lucha contra los generales

—No dejare que los toques— el cazador termino con una bala en la cabeza, los niños le agradecieron

Otros de los generales usaron esa pequeña ventaja de distracción, uno apareció a espaldas de Issei dándole un rodillazo en la mitad de la espalda para después estampar su cabeza en la nieve, con eso sujeto la capa y lo uso de agarre para lanzarlo unos metros, enseguida otro vampiro lo recibió con un lariat en el cuello, Issei sentía como por poco le rompían el cuello, trato de levantarse pero un cazador sujeto su pierna y lo lanzo en el aire donde lo esperaba un vampiro que lo recibió con un mazo de Oscuridad y con toda su fuerza le dio un golpe en el pecho a Zero que lo mando a gran velocidad contra el suelo

—ARGH— Issei escupió sangre dentro de su casco, los golpes recibidos fueron de gran impacto, cuando se levanto pudo ver que sus piernas estaba sujetas por una cadena de sombras, dirigiendo su vista a los niños observo que uno de los generales estaba sujetando a Valery y los otros 4 estaban apuntando a Gasper, sus ojos se abrieron en terror al ver y sentir la magnitud del hechizo, él sabía que Gasper no podría sobrevivir si eso le impactaba, con rapidez corto las cuerdas con magia en sus piernas

—¡Gasper!— Valery grito desde los brazos del cazador al ver como su amigo temblaba con miedo y de cómo los generales preparaban uno de sus máximos ataques en conjunto, ella conocía la magnitud del hechizo, ella lo había visto muchas veces cuando esos mismos generales lo usaron contra enemigos de la casa Tepes y es que estos cazadores fueron una de las máximas legiones de la casa Tepes, se consideraba que estaban en la elite de los demonios cuando estaban juntos por su gran trabajo en equipo, ver como este hombre llamado Zero les hizo frente y les estaba ganando era impresionante, por eso le mando una mirada al enmascarado deseando su ayuda, cuando lo vio aprisionado por las cuerdas supo que no podría ayudar a su amigo a tiempo para que ambos salieran ilesos del ataque —Déjenme…no le hagan daño— suplico

Los cazadores no le hicieron caso

—Eliminen a esa escoria mestiza— el general que sujetaba a la niña ordenaba, los otros 4 al ver el ataque completo lo dispararon

 **[SHADOW VORTEX]**

Los amos de la oscuridad lanzaron su mayor ataque en conjunto, Gasper y Valery temieron lo peor, los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando Zero se coloco enfrente del pequeño….¿acaso planeaba recibir el ataque por él?

Issei vio que ya no había escapatoria, el rango del hechizo los consumiría, es por eso que decidió crear una barrera lo más densa que podía con gran parte de sus reservas mágicas, al ver como la barrera poco a poco se rompía por el peso del ataque reforzó toda su ropa y abrazo a Gasper de manera protectora mientras cubría al pequeño con una capa de magia para mayor protección

 **BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**

la nube de humo se desvaneció, el ataque había sido de gran impacto, la tierra alrededor estaba hecha trizas, la nieve el ambiente estaba negra y derritiéndose y en medio del ataque estaban 2 siluetas acostadas, una encima de otra, un niño que estaba lleno de polvo pero que superficialmente estaba bien, el pequeño estaba temblando al ver el estado de la persona que lo salvo

—¿Estas bien?— Gasper asintió temblando con lagrimas en los ojos, Zero dejo de abraza a Gasper y trato de levantarse, Valery y Gasper lo vieron asustados, los generales lo vieron con sonrisas arrogantes ante la visión, Issei estaba mal, su capa había desaparecido por completo, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban quemadas, su casco estaba astillado, Issei sabía que no se encontraba bien, sus brazo derecho ya no respondía y sus piernas fallaban, estimaba que tenía varias costillas rotas y posiblemente una vértebra dañara, sin mencionar que tal vez sus órganos tenían algunos daños, poco a poco se levanto tambaleándose y usando su espada como soporte

—Pero miren al famoso asesino…así ya no representa amenaza o no chicos— 3 de los generales reían —Y todo por proteger a un sucio mestizo— una sonrisa adornaban sus caras —que desperdicio, yo quería acabarlo, seguro que hubiera sido humillado por nosotros— los otros asintieron

—!Cállense¡— hablo el más viejo

—¿Pero?—

—!Que se callen¡— el anciano vio a Zero —¿Qué acaso son idiotas?..¿no vieron lo que paso hace unos instantes?— los vampiros lo vieron confundidos —Ese hombre nos estaba igualando, a pesar de nuestros números y de nuestro trabajo en equipo nos estaba igualando….no…nos estaba superando, véanse, están jadeando, sus reservas mágicas están bajas, varios tienen heridas muy graves y que se quedaran con nosotros por toda la vida, nos jactamos de ganar a tantos hombres y este humano no estaba venciendo, tarde o temprano hubiéramos perdido— El vampiro hablo con respeto, 3 de los generales aceptaron a regañadientes la cruda verdad

—Eso no es cierto— el más joven de los cinco vocifero

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver— suspiro para ver a Issei una vez mas —Aunque mis hombres tienen razón Zero, no valía la pena sacrificarse por esa abominación, si no lo hubieras hecho posiblemente hubieras salido victorioso—

—¿No habrá valido la pena?— Hablo lentamente —Haber ganado sin cuidar a estos niños seria lo peor…..eso es lo que no habría valido la pena— poco a poco se levantaba

Gasper y Valery se sentían pésimos, frente a ellos estaba aquel hombre que los trato de rescatar sin ningún motivo, aquel héroe oscuro se encontraba en pésimo estado, Gasper era el que se sentía peor, él sabía que si no fuera por su debilidad esto había pasado, sabía que este hombre pudo haber ganado a esos cazadores y ayudarlos a él y a su amiga, pero ahora esa esperanza estaba extinta…todo por su culpa

—No eres débil Gasper….nunca dejes que te digan eso— hablo casi como si leyera los pensamientos del pequeño —se que dentro de ti hay un gran hombre, puede que ni tu lo sepas pero yo si lo sé, tienes valor chico, has soportado todo lo que te ha arrojado el mundo y sigues de pie, muchos en tu posición se abrían rendido sin objetar….que eres un mestizo….que eres un humano…patrañas, no son más que celos, todo eso es lo que te hace especial, eso es lo que te hace superior a cualquier vampiro en la historia— Los vampiros gruñeron ante eso —Gasper dijiste que protegerías a tu amiga sin importar nada…que ese era tu sueño ¿o no?— Gasper abrió los ojos ¿Cómo lo supo? —Conozco mucho de ti, es por eso que he digo todo esto….tienes algo para cumplir tu promesa….úsalo…yo te apoyare—

Con un rápido movimiento lanzo su espada con la fuerza que le quedaba y perforo el hombro del general que sostenía a Valery, la chica aprovecho eso para morder el brazo de su captor, el vampiro por el dolor de la espada perforándolo y por su magia drenada por la mordida de la niña la soltó, Valery quedo libre y se movió unos metros, los cazadores iban a terminar todo

—¡Ahora Gasper!—

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron, enseguida todos los cazadores quedaron paralizados, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos, Gasper había hecho una proeza con su Sacred Gear, la [Forbidden Balor View] había aparecido

Issei sabía que el tiempo que Gasper podría detener a los generales era muy corto así que activo el hechizo que había preparado desde el inicio, el suelo que estaba debajo de los vampiros empezó a brillar, círculos mágicos aparecieron en toda esa zona

 **[KOUGAON]**

Estacas de electricidad y de energía pura emergieron desde el suelo, la fuerza con la que salían era impresionante y su poder de penetración era aterrador, en segundos toda el área alrededor de los cazadores quedo hecha un castillo de alfileres, en medio de todo estaban los vampiros con sus cuerpos perforados en diversas partes, ninguno supo en qué momento perdieron la vida

Gasper y Vladi abrieron los ojos por la impresión, el poder del ataque era aterrador. Issei empezó a toser y un poco de sangre salió de su boca, sus músculos se sentían tensos y sus reservas mágicas estaban bajas, al tratar de sentir presencias y darse cuenta que ya no había nadie se dio la libertad de sentarse en el suelo y recuperar el aliento, ese último ataque tomo la mayor parte de su resistencia, [KOUGAON] era un ataque que recientemente había aprendido, un hechizo que se usa en la superficie aprovechando las corrientes eléctricas del subsuelo, lo que se necesita es un dominio considerable con la magia eléctrica, medir la densidad y saber las runas correctas, se supone que es un hechizo rápido para los expertos, Issei todavía no estaba tan versado en ese campo, es por eso que preparo el hechizo con antelación desde el primer minuto que llego y reunió la densidad correcta (Tengo que practicar el hechizo…esta vez funciono, pero no creo que tenga la misma oportunidad en el futuro contra enemigos más fuertes) analizo, Zero trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaban y casi tropieza si no fuera por los niños quienes lo sujetaron

—No te esfuerces— hablo con autoridad Valery mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella trataba de curar a su salvador lo mejor que podía con sus conocimientos en la magia de curación, lo más que pudo lograr es cerrar algunas heridas superficiales y rellenar un poco las reservas mágicas

—¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué arriesgaste tanto por nosotros?— sollozaba Gasper ante este hombre….no…ante su héroe

—¿Por qué no hacerlo?— su vista se poso en el pequeño —Los conozco chicos…aunque ustedes no lo sepan yo los he estado observando, se por lo que has pasado y eso no es algo que pueda permitir—

—Pero….gracias a nosotros quedaste herido— susurro Valery

Issei soltó una risa cansada —He estado en peores condiciones aunque no lo crean— las peleas con Loki, los dragones Malignos y Rizevim pasaban por su cabeza, peleas donde su cuerpo recibió el daño que mataría a cualquiera, es cierto que su cuerpo ahora era humano y tenía menos resistencia, pero eso no evitaría que cayera —Aparte….lo dije antes….estas heridas no importan si ustedes se mantenían a salvo—

—Gracias….por todo— los niños ya no pudieron evitar y abrazaron a su héroe, los 2 habían sufrido mientras huían, el estrés y el cansancio eran mucho para ellos, ver que este hombre les hablaba con cariño y tono protector les hizo bajar sus paredes mentales y darse la libertad de desahogarse. Issei no evito el abrazo, dejo que los 2 dejaran todo fluir, al ver el anochecer y sentir sus reservas lo suficiente alto para un hechizo de transporte decidió irse, un círculo mágico los envolvió a los 3 y fueron transportados

 **INFRAMUNDO 1 SEMANA DESPUÉS**

—¿Por qué no me sorprende esto?— Sirzechs suspiro al ver al hombre enfrente suyo, hace menos de 5 minutos había sentido la familiar aura de su amigo enmascarado en los túneles, es por eso que ordeno que nadie lo molestara y le pidió a su esposa que cuidara a Rias y sus amigos de que no entraran a su oficina, cuando vio que todos acataban se dirigió al estudio para encontrar a su amigo con 2 niños en sus brazos

Sirzechs no necesito preguntar, el ya se hacia una idea de todo lo que había pasado, hace unos días había llegado la noticia de que la heredera Tepes había desaparecido y que los cazadores que fueron a rescatarla habían muerto, ver a los vampiros en los brazos de su amigo le dio todas las respuestas de que él había sido responsable de todo, ahora solo necesitaba saber la historia completa

—Cuéntame que paso— Issei solo dejo a los niños acostados en el sofá, para después contarle todo al pelirrojo sobre el trato de Gasper, los planes para el niño y los planes para Valery, como los 2 escaparon y de cómo enviaron a cazadores por ellos, su posterior pelea, las heridas que sufrió y como elimino a los generales

—¿Qué tan grave es?— pregunto el Mao refiriéndose al daño en Zero

—Costillas rotas, brazo izquierdo fracturado, pulmón perforado, conmoción cerebral y reservas limitadas…..fue el diagnostico del doctor…..enseguida que llegue recibí tratamiento de los doctores a mi servicio, prácticamente ahorita estoy limitado y debería mantenerme en cama, pero traer a Gasper y a Valery aquí es más importante—

Sirzechs asintió —Tienes graves daños por lo que me dices, y por lo que entendí tu último ataque creo gra presión en tus conductos mágicos, algo muy peligroso para un mago y humano como tú—

—Lo sé…me dijeron que si hubiera continuado mis reservas mágicas hubieran quedado muy dañadas y sin posibilidad de retorno…pero eso no hubiera importado si lograba rescatarlo— El Mao vio como Zero observaba a los niños

—Sabes, he tenido una pregunta desde hace un tiempo— Issei asintió dándole pauta para que preguntara —¿Por qué haces esto?...eres un humano que no tiene nada que ver con lo sobrenatural y aun así te inmiscuyes en este mundo tan peligroso, muchas personas más fuertes que tu han temido enfrentarse a enemigos que tu si has hecho, has ayudado a diversas facciones, ¿Qué ganas haciendo esto?...ayudar a todos sin pedir nada a cambio, rescatar a todos esos niños que han sufrido injustamente, incluso ayudar a mi primo….no lo niego, estoy muy agradecido…pero ¿Por qué lo haces?—

Issei se quedo en silencio, el sabia que tarde o temprano se lo preguntarían, pero él no podía decir todas las razones de sus acciones —Por una promesa— el recuerdo de su charla con Elohim llego a su mente —Se que no lo entiendes, pero le hice una promesa a alguien, le prometí que haría lo imposible para mejorar este mundo aunque sea un poco, vi las situaciones de todos esos niños y otros mas, vi lo que sufrían o lo que sufrirían— el pasado de todos sus amigos cruzaba por su cabeza —Pero también vi el potencial en todos ellos, vi que ellos son la generación del cambio…todos ellos harán grandes cosas, de eso estoy seguro, es por eso que los ayude, no podía dejar que ese potencial fuera opacado por las circunstancias que podrían afrontar…..aunque no lo sepas, yo una vez conocí personas similares a ellos— la imagen de todas sus esposas y amigos apareció ante sus ojos —Grandes personas, pero todas ellas con cicatrices que les impidieron avanzar rápidamente, eso es algo que no quiero para estos niños, quiero arreglar los conflictos, se que la paz es algo difícil, pero aunque sea quiero hacer algo para que esa ilusión sea más cercana…..eso es por lo que hago todo esto— Issei hablo con melancolía

Sirzechs se quedo callado, la forma en la que hablo Zero le parecía sabia y dolorosa al mismo tiempo, la experiencia, el dolor, el anhelo y el deseo se transmitía desde la respuesta de Zero, quería preguntar mas, saber todo sobre su amigo misterioso, pero decidió no hacerlo, cada quien tiene demonios que lo persiguen, deseos que quieren alcanzar y privacidad que deben de cuidar y eso es algo que quería darle a su amigo, el ambiente quedo en silencio, uno cómodo en donde cada quien pensaba y recordaba

Este se rompió cuando la puerta del estudio fue abruptamente abierta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los 2 adultos quienes se levantaron y despertando a los 2 niños

—Rias-sama, tu hermano me dijo que no entraran—

—¡No importa!, quiero ver a mi hermano—

Una hermosa mujer de cabello peli plata y vestida de maid junto con una hermosa niña de cabello carmesí y con un vestido rosa entraban a la habitación

—Sirzechs-sama lo siento, pero Rias-sama corrió hacia acá mientras sus amigos me distraían— el pelirrojo desestimo conociendo a su hermana y a sus amigos, los 2 adultos vieron a la niña para pedir una explicación pero esta estaba quieta con los ojos abiertos viendo a Zero, lo mismo pasaba con Issei quien veía a su antigua esposa y a la persona más importante frente a él, un sentimiento de nostalgia inundo su cuerpo, por su parte Rias estaba igual, ella conocía la historia de Zero por su hermano y sus amigas, siempre quiso conocer a ese hombre, aquel héroe oscuro que decían sus amigas, pero ahora que está frente a él no pudo evitar que un sentimiento la invadiera, el mismo que tuvo cuando revivió a Kiba, pero este era aun mayor, los adultos se extrañaron por este comportamiento, Sirzechs iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero todos fueron sacados de lo estupefacto cuando varios misiles de distintos colores se abalanzaron contra Issei

—ZERO/ZERO/ZERO—

Kuroka, Koneko y Asia estaban abrazando fuertemente a Issei que al recomponerse les devolvió el abrazo, Kiba por su parte estaba viendo todo desde atrás con una pequeña sonrisa

—¿Cómo han estado?— pregunto a las niñas con un tono cariñoso, las niñas enseguida comenzaron a contarle que estaban bien y un poco de lo que habían estado haciendo, Koneko o Shirone como quisieran llamarle vio a los niños en el sofá y le pregunto quienes eran, todos dirigieron su vista a ellos

—Gasper, Valery..vengan— los aludidos se acercaron a Zero nerviosamente —Chicas, ellos son Gasper Vladi y Valery Tepes, son niños que cuide y que tuvieron situaciones como las suyas— las niñas abrieron los ojos ante eso —Es por eso que espero que los cuiden y que los traten bien, ya que desde ahora serán sus amigos, Sirzechs también decidió cuidarlos a ellos— Rias y Grayfia buscaron confirmación de su esposos/hermano y este solo asintió con una sonrisa

—Hola, soy Kuroka Toujo— hablo con una sonrisa radiante

—Soy Shirone Toujo o Koneko Toujo como quieran llamarme— dijo sacando un par de dulces y le dio uno a cada vampiro mientras comía el suyo

—Soy Asia Argento— hablo la rubia con una sonrisa tímida

Gasper y Valery se presentaron de manera familiar, los 5 empezaron a platicar ante la mirada de todos, por su parte Issei se acerco a Kiba de manera tranquila llamando la atención de todos, Issei solo saco un par de sobres y se los entrego

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunto extrañado el rubio

—Ábrelos— contesto sencillamente Issei, Kiba lo hizo y en cuanto lo hizo lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, todos se alarmaron por eso, pero Kiba solo abrazo fuertemente a Zero, el sobre tenía como contenido una foto de sus amigos, al igual que cartas dirigidas a él, cada uno de ellos le mandaban sus deseos a su amigo y le decían como se recuperaban

—Gracias, gracias, gracias— repetía varias veces Issei solo le dio palmadas en la espalada

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, te prometí que los rescataría…lamentablemente debo decirte que 5 de tus amigos perecieron…..fue demasiado tarde….lo siento, entre las carta están las de ellos, me pidieron que te las diera antes de cerrar sus ojos— Issei pedía perdón al recordar como 5 de los niños que inhalaron el aire toxico y por las heridas de los guardias no pudieron sobrevivir, Kiba lloro un poco más, todos guardaron silencio ante esto, decidieron no interrumpir este momento

—Me vengare…juro que destruiré a Excalibur, por ella mis amigos murieron….ella y todas las espadas santas quedaran destruidas ante mis manos— el odio en la vista de Kiba preocupo a varios

—Te equivocas— Issei hablo condescendientemente —Tus amigos nunca querían que odiaras, todos ellos te pidieron con su último aliento que no vivas una vida de odio, crece feliz y sin resentimiento, ahora tienes amigos que te respalden y los que hiciste en ese lugar también están contigo….no te pido que perdones, pero no odias algo tan banal como las espadas—

—Fue por ellas que mis amigos murieron, todas las espadas santas destruyen vidas— hablo con veneno

—Pero también las salvan— Issei desenfundo una espada con apariencia sacra —Esta es una espada sacra, forjada y bendecida por ángeles, ella fue la que me ayudo a rescatar a tus amigos, ninguna espada hace daño, el que lo hace es la persona que la porta…..no dirijas tu odio a ellas, sino al responsable de todo, crece y vive sin odio, así podrás exprimir todo lo que te da la vida y en el momento en que te vengues no te arrepientas de nada— Issei hablo con sabiduría

(Interesante) Grayfia y Sirzechs pensaron al ver la espada tras la ilusión que tenía que hacía que pareciera una espada sacra, los niños no se dieron cuenta, pero ellos al sentir la magia y la falta de aura sacra pudieron ver qué pasaba, y no dijeron nada al ver el propósito de Zero tras ese engaño, el odio del niño por las espadas se apagaba ante esto (Siempre tienes la manera correcta de salvar a todos estos niños Zero)

—Me prometes que vivirás sin ese sentimiento— hablo Zero

— Lo prometo— se seco las lagrimas, Zero ante eso revolvió su cabello y le entrego un papel con unos sellos —¿Qué es esto?—

—Es un sello de transporte, ese sello te llevara al orfanato donde están tus amigos, todos ellos están al cuidado de personas que los protegen y los curan, cuando quieras puedes ir— Issei contesto, actualmente el Orfanato era uno suyo a nombre de otra persona y era sustentado por el dinero de su trabajo

—Gracias— Kiba le dio un abrazo mas a Zero, el ambiente de la sala se tranquilizo, Rias Gremory al ver esto decidió hacer algo que necesitaba hacer

—Zero— la princesa carmesí llamo la atención de Zero —Gracias….por todo, por ti tengo amigos, gracias por rescatarlos y permitirme conocerlos— la pelirroja se inclino ante la incredibilidad de todos, Issei sonrió un poco ante eso

—No te preocupes….lo hice con gusto y lo volvería hacer— contesto dándole una palmada al hombro de Rias

—Abrazo grupal— todos los niños se lanzaron ante la orden de Rias, Issei solo rio por lo bajo apreciando este momento lo mas que pudo, todos se permitieron un momento de relajación, algunas horas pasaron en donde Issei convivio y platico con todos

—Sera mejor que me vaya— Issei se levanto preparándose para marchar, sus reservas mágicas estaba un poco mejor al igual que su cuerpo después de que Asia y Kuroka le dieron un pequeño tratamiento con sus poderes

—¿Te tienes que ir?— pregunto Sirzechs

—Si— los niños estaban tristes por esto —No se pongan triste, los visitare de vez en cuando— sacudió la cabellera de todos ganándose pucheros de varios —Adiós— Zero desapareció en un círculo mágico

—Vamos chicos….es hora de ir a casa, papa y mama ya prepararon la cena— todos siguieron a Sirzechs y Graifya dándole una última mirada en done estuvo su más grande héroe

A lo lejos Issei vio como se retiraban, su mirada se posaba en Gasper (Ya no crecerás sin tu amigo, ahora tienes personas que te cuidaran sin importar que…eres valiente Gasper y estoy seguro que ahora lo serás mas) en su mente la imagen de un niño tímido y encerrado en una caja era sustituido por un niño sonriente abrazando a su amiga

Después su mirada se poso en Kiba (Ya no vivirás con el odio en tu corazón, ahora podrás crecer cerca de tus personas importantes, estoy seguro que ahora serás un caballero más grande de lo que fuiste antes) la imagen de un niño con el corazón contaminado de venganza era sustituida por un rubio siendo abrazado por varios niños y cuidando a su rey con la mayor devoción

Después su vista capto a todos ellos, he imágenes de Akeno y Vali aparecían en su mente (Ahora todos podrán vivir como debían, ninguno sufrirá y tendrá cicatrices en sus corazones, cada uno tendrá junto a ustedes a las personas más importantes en sus vidas, estoy seguro que crecerán más grandes y lograran maravillas que nadie jamás podrá lograr o igualar…..serán más grandes de lo que jamás hubieran sido en el pasado) Issei cerró los ojos y se permitió un momento de satisfacción al ver como uno de sus más grandes propósitos en esta nueva vida se habían cumplido, con eso Issei desapareció en un círculo mágico

 **[ARCO RESCATE END]**

 **Y CORTE**

 **WOW, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR**

 **TAMBIÉN QUISIERA PEDIRLES SU OPINIÓN SOBRE ESTE ARCO DE RESCATE EL CUAL TERMINO CON ESTE CAPITULO**

 **COMO PUDIMOS VER, TODOS LOS AMIGOS Y ESPOSAS DE ISSEI FUERON RESCATADOS, AHORA LAS COSAS SE MOVERÁN UN POCO A LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, COMO POR EJEMPLO LA MOTIVACIÓN DE VALI, LA RELACIÓN DE LOS YONKAI O EL FUTURO DE LA FACCIÓN VAMPIRA…OJO VALERY NO SERÁ PARTE DE LA NOBLEZA DE RIAS PARA QUE NO SE HAGAN IDEAS, ELLA SOLO SERÁ APOYO Y TENDRÁ ALGUNAS COSAS IMPORTANTES QUE LE TENGO PREPARADAS**

 **TAMBIÉN PUDIMOS VER QUE LA FACCIÓN DE LOS HÉROES YA FIJO SU VISTA EN ZERO, ESTO POSIBLEMENTE SE VEA CON MÁS DETALLE CUANDO INICIE EL CANON**

 **TAMBIÉN, A PARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO INICIA EL CANON, LA APARICIÓN DEL NUEVO SEKYRYUUTEI Y LA NOBLEZA DE RIAS, AL IGUAL QUE ALGUNAS COSAS MÁS QUE SE DESCUBRIRÁN CON EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **UNA ÚLTIMA COSA, ME TOMARE UN DESCANSO CON ESTA HISTORIA POR HABER FINALIZADO EL ARCO, ES POR ESO QUE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA NO HABRÁ CAPITULO SINO HASTA EL MARTES 18 DE SEPTIEMBRE, ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN POR ELLO, PERO TENGO ALGUNAS COSAS QUE HACER E IDEAS QUE ARREGLAR PARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS Y LA VERDAD NO ME QUIERO PRESIONAR, PERO SE LOS PROMETO QUE PARA EL 18 EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ESTARÁ LISTO**

 **CUALQUIER DUDA QUE LES SURGIERA SOBRE ESTE ARCO HÁGANMELA SABER YA SEA POR PM O POR COMENTARIOS, YO SE LAS CONTESTARE**

 **BUENO YA SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Donde esta Zero?

**SORPRESA!**

 **NO ES UN SUEÑO NI UNA ALUCINACIÓN…..Y NO, NO HAY UN UNICORNIO ROSA A SU LADO…..SI LO VEN TIENEN PROBLEMAS YA QUE NO ME COMPARTIERON DE ESO PA ESTAR IGUAL**

 **NAH, YA FUERA DE BROMA, CREO QUE A MÁS DE UNO LE HA DE SORPRENDER QUE ESTA SEMANA HAYA CAPITULO (O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO)**

 **SÉ QUE DIJE QUE ESTA SEMANA NO HABRÍA CAPITULO, Y CRÉANME QUE NO LO IBA , PERO VI ALGUNOS DE MIS LECTORES Y LEÍ ALGUNOS MENSAJES PRIVADO Y PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ EL RESULTADO DE ESO, FUE DIFÍCIL, PERO PUDE APLAZAR ALGUNAS COSAS Y OBTENER EL SUFICIENTE TIEMPO LIBRE PARA PODER ESCRIBIR Y TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO DE LA SEMANA**

 **ALGO QUE TENEMOS QUE VER, ES QUE ESTE ES UN CAPITULO INTRODUCTORIO PARA EL CANON, AQUÍ SE VERÁN LAS COSAS FUTURAS Y SE PLANTEARAN ALGUNAS MAS, LES TENGO UNAS SORPRESAS QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **AHORA UNOS COMENTARIOS DE MIS SEGUIDORES MÁS FIELES Y DE ALGUNOS NUEVOS**

 **FERBOOT617: LO SIENTO AMIGO PERO MI IDEA ORIGINAL ES QUE ISSEI NO TENGA PAREJA, SI ESTO LLEGA A CAMBIAR SE LOS DIRÉ**

 **SILVERCROWN: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, ESTO ANIMA COMO NO TIENES IDEA A UN ESCRITOR**

 **EL SOLITARIO: ISSEI HA SUFRIDO MUCHO POR EL AMOR QUE LE TIENE A SUS ESPOSAS, HACER QUE SE ENAMORE DE OTRA SIENTO QUE LE QUITARÍA PESO A SUS ACCIONES, ES POR ESO QUE HASTA EL MOMENTO NO ME HA NACIDO DARLE PAREJA A ISSEI, PERO SI LLEGA A CAMBIAR ALGO LO HARE SABER**

 **1KIRITO02: GRACIAS POR TU OPINIÓN, SOBRE EL TRAJE DE ISSEI, ESTE SI TENDRÁ UNOS CAMBIOS QUE SE VERÁN EN UNOS CAPÍTULOS POSTERIORES**

 **ICHIGO MUNGUETSU: CREO QUE NO TENDRÁS QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL 18 JAJAJA, SOBRE LO DE INTRODUCIR A ISSEI AL CANON TIENES RAZÓN….ESO SERÁ ALGO DIFÍCIL, PERO YA TENGO UNA RUTA PLANEADA PARA QUE INGRESE DE UNA MANERA FLUIDA**

 **BUENO CREO QUE ESO SERIAN TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **Ya sin más…..vamos al capitulo**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece a mí sino a Ichiei Ishibumi**

Personajes hablando: —Draig—

Personajes pensando: (Es buena idea)

Hologramas y seres sellados: [Te apoyo compañero]

 **Capitulo 11: ¿Dónde está zero?**

 _Su vista capto a todos ellos, he imágenes de Akeno y Vali aparecían en su mente (Ahora todos podrán vivir como debían, ninguno sufrirá y tendrá cicatrices en sus corazones, cada uno tendrá junto a ustedes a las personas más importantes en sus vidas, estoy seguro que crecerán más grandes y lograran maravillas que nadie jamás podrá lograr o igualar…..serán más grandes de lo que jamás hubieran sido en el pasado) Issei cerró los ojos y se permitió un momento de satisfacción al ver como uno de sus más grandes propósitos en esta nueva vida se habían cumplido, con eso Issei desapareció en un círculo mágico_

 **KUOH: 7 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Escuela Kuoh, una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, una institución educativa de alto nivel, una escuela que cuenta con una tasa del 70% de mujeres y un 30% de hombres, una escuela regida por 2 demonios de clase alta, uno de ellos Sona Sitri, presidenta de la escuela, hermana menor de la Mao Serafall Leviatán y Rias Gremory, presidenta del club del ocultismo, hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer, ellas 2 se encargaban de regir y de cuidar a toda Kuoh mientras terminaban sus estudios en la escuela del pueblo, ellas 2 fueron acompañadas por sus respectivas noblezas formaban parte de sus respectivos clubes

Actualmente cada una estaba realizando sus deberes, por su parte Sona se encontraba en su oficina revisando todo sobre la escuela, presupuestos y la lista de los alumnos para el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar que recientemente iniciaba, por su parte Rias Gremory se encontraba sentada en la oficina de su club platicando con su hermano mientras su nobleza y amigos la rodeaban y escuchaban atentamente la charla entre hermanos

—Eso es lo que ha pasado desde el último informe— Rias le explicaba a su hermano los últimos movimientos que habían registrado Sona y ella en todo el pueblo

—Ya veo, el movimiento de energía sacra es algo a tomar en cuenta, seguramente son caídos los que están merodeando la zona, posiblemente reclutar personas o incluso algo mas, lo más probable es que sean caídos renegados o que estén bajo el mando de otro que no sea Azazel— Sirzechs analizaba —Tendré que hablar con Azazel sobre esto, al igual que plantear el plan de la cumbre, Azazel está de acuerdo con esto y estoy casi seguro que Michael lo aceptara también, es por eso que tenemos que arreglar todos los problemas que hay en la ciudad de Kuoh si queremos que este plan avance— Rias asintió, a ella todavía se le hacia un poco extraña la situación entre su hermano y el gobernador de los ángeles caídos, se suponía que esas 2 razas eran enemigos, pero Azazel y Sirzechs se trataban como amigos desde hace algunos años, a veces se reunían y charlaban, los 2 buscando borrar las enemistades entre las distintas razas, algo que poco a poco iba fluyendo y el plan de la cumbre es un punto importante que se quiere tratar, aun así para Rias era algo difícil de creer todo esto a pesar de haberlo visto durante algunos años, aun así no negaba que deseaba que ese plan funcionara, poder estar más cerca de la paz era algo que quería y el plan de la gran cumbre sería un gran paso, un plan que fue planteado hace unos años por una persona a la que todos le tenían aprecio

Fue en ese momento que Rias recordó un tema, uno que necesitaba saber no solo por ella sino también por sus amigos —Oni-sama, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿han podido saber algo de él?—

Todos pusieron atención ante esto, cada uno de los demonios en la habitación estuvo atento al saber a quien se refería su ama/amiga, Sirzechs solo suspiro —Lo siento chicos, no hemos descubierto nada de él, Azazel y yo hemos tratado de encontrar información sobre su paradero, incluso Vali ha tratado de buscar, pero nadie ha tenido éxito, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, lo último que supimos es que estuvo en Canadá hace 2 años, fuera de eso no hemos sabido mas— Sirzechs se disculpaba, no le gustaba ver la triste cara de todos, el también estaba frustrado, pero confiaba en su amigo y debe de haber una razón por la cual no ha aparecido —Nosotros seguiremos buscando Rias, ustedes concéntrense en sus labores— con eso el circulo de comunicación se apago y el Mao desapareció

Rias y compañía se sintieron frustrados, cada uno de ellos quería saber donde se encontraba esa persona, saber que no podían hacer nada les dio impotencia, un dolor de cabeza invadió a Rias, esta trato de calmarlo con un té que le entrego su amiga —Gracias Akeno— agradeció la pelirroja

—No debes estresarte Rias, seguramente está a salvo y la razón por la que no se comunica es porque debe de estar en una misión….ya lo conocen, el siempre es así de misteriosos— las palabras de Akeno tranquilizaron a todos

Rias se relajo lo suficiente para que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su cara, su amiga tenía razón, con eso en mente se permitió un momento para ver a sus amigos y recordar un poco lo que había pasado los últimos años, su vista se poso en cada uno

Kuroka Hellcat o Kuroka Toujo como ahora se llamaba, recordó como su amistad con ella inicio desde el momento en que llegaron a la mansión Gremory, al principio la pelinegra mostraba escepticismo, pero poco a poco la Nekomata fue aceptando a Rias, al principio Rias le ofrecía un puesto en su nobleza para que fuera su primera pieza, pero esta lo rechazaba por su anterior experiencia con su antiguo amo, pero la creciente rivalidad por la atención de Koneko y el cuidado que le daba Rias a su amiga ayudaron mucho, al final Kuroka acepto el pedido de su amiga y decidió formar parte de la nobleza de la pelirroja como la [Reina] de la princesa carmesí, desde ese momento su lazo de amistad creció convirtiéndolas en muy buenas amigas

Shirone o Koneko, la nekomata blanca, ella se unió a su nobleza después de que su hermana decidió unirse como la [Reina], el cariño por su hermana al igual que a la familia Gremory y a Rias no le dificultaron mucho su decisión, aparte que ayudo mucho el soborno que le dio Rias con sus dulces favoritos, así se convirtió en la primera [Rook] de Rias, desde ahí se convirtió en la mascota de todos por su increíble ternura, su carácter algo estoico la hacían la perfecta presa de los mimos, aunque ella mostraba su lado de niña juguetona y abierta con sus personas de confianza

Asia Argento, la ex monja, ella desde el primero momento en que llego a la mansión Gremory encajo de maravilla, su bondad y el amor por todos hizo que ella fuera invaluable para todos, ella no tardo en relacionarse con todos, desde que llego nunca se había sentido tan feliz ya que por fin pudo sentir lo que era tener amigos, lo que era tener una familia, es por eso que acepto sin dudar unirse a la nobleza cuando Rias se lo propuso convirtiéndose en la [Bishop], desde ahí Rias y Asia se trataron como hermanas

Isaias o Kiba Yuto como ahora se llamaba, desde el momento en que Rias lo revivió como su [Knight] él ha ido creciendo mental y físicamente con los años, entrenado por el caballero de su hermano aumento sus fortalezas, desde que dejo atrás el odio por la espadas sacras ha podido crecer en ámbitos destacables al igual que la ayuda de sus amigos en el orfanato han servido en gran medida, es por eso que Kiba se ha convertido en el fiel caballero de la princesa carmesí y no dejaría que su ama resultara herida bajo ninguna circunstancia

Gasper Vladi, el vampiro que una vez fue el más tímido había crecido con el paso de los años, desde que llego con su familia no ha parado de crecer, la ayuda de su amiga Valery ayudo de sobremanera, la timidez había desaparecido y el cariño que le tenía a Rias había aumentado al igual que a todos sus amigos y a los Gremory, es por eso que no dudo mucho cuando acepto convertirse en el segundo [Bishop] de Rias, también había aumentado el control sobre su sacred gear gracias a la ayuda de cierto enmascarado que permitió que no tuviera que retener sus poderes en una habitación lo que le permitió crecer con sus amigos, recientemente se había inscrito en el club de futbol de la escuela, anquen Rias no podía evita tener una gota de sudor en su cabeza por las tendencias travestis de su alfil, suponía que Valery tenía algo de culpa

Valery Tepes, una princesa en el mundo de los vampiros, ella duro unos años en la mansión Gremory, creció junto a ella y ayudo mucho a Gasper, ella nunca acepto ser parte de su nobleza, que prefería vivir en sus términos, pero que la apoyaría siempre que lo necesitara, eso le valió una sonrisa a Rias ante el voto de lealtad de la vampira, ella actualmente se había inscrito a la academia después de estar fuera por 4 años en lo que se trataban los problemas con su facción en donde su hermano ayudo, con el apoyo de Valery, su familia al igual que la de su hermano y cierto enmascarado pudieron detener la guerra civil que se estaba efectuando en la facción, no fue fácil según le conto su amiga, pero después de platicas y algunos combates donde asesinaron a los renegados pudieron calmar las aguas, sacred gear también ayudo al conflicto ya que al ser la portadora de una longinus aporto poder a su lado, al final de 2 años de discusiones y conflicto la paz en los vampiros se había logrado, lo único malo es que Valery tuvo que estar 2 años en el territorio vampiro para arreglar todo lo que le permitió hasta este momento ingresar a la academia como estudiante de segundo año, ella y su familia la visitaban constantemente e incluso Gasper aportaba apoyo a ella y a los vampiros media sangre, todo esto resulto a una pequeña tregua entre vampiros y demonios, algo que ayudaba de sobe manera al plan de la cumbre

Al final su vista se poso en la última persona….Akeno Himejima, una media caída, hija de uno de los máximos generales de la facción de las alas negras, ella conoció a Akeno cuando su hermano se reunió con Azazel, el héroe enmascarado de todo se las presento a ella y a su nobleza, al principio estaban desconfiados todos, pero después de unas horas empezaron a hablar, así los meses pasaron, Akeno era visitada por todos cada vez que iban al mundo humano, al ver la relación y la confianza que tenía en la pelinegra se armo de valor y le pregunto si se uniría a su nobleza, al principio dudo, su padre Barakiel negó rápidamente, pero su madre Shuri al ver lo feliz que era su hija con sus amigos convenció a padre e hija de que aceptaran esta propuesta, que el plan de la cumbre les ayudaría con esta situación, al final Akeno acepto forma parte de la familia Gremory y se convirtió en la segunda [Rook], con la condición de poder visitar siempre que quiera a su madre, una condición que acepto Rias sin rechistar, como resultado ella, Kuroka y Akeno se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, aunque las 2 pelinegras siempre la andaban molestando y hasta parecía que confabulaban las 2 con sus chistes pasados de tono y sus provocaciones, de hecho no sabía quien era más coqueta si la gata o el cuervo como les decía cuando la enojaban

Todos estos recuerdos le trajeron una enorme sonrisa, los últimos años con sus amigos habían sido invaluables y nunca los cambiaría por nada, cada uno de ellos era su familia y haría por ellos lo que fuera al igual que ellos por ella, sin importar lo que sucediera, es por eso que tenía más confianza a los problemas que se llegaran a acerar, todo gracias a él, todo por una de las personas más queridas por todos y que les enseño grandes cosas para afrontar la vida

Los pensamientos de Rias fueron cortados cuando el timbre del instituto sonó indicando a todos que el día escolar había terminado

—Ara ara, se acabo my rápido el día— hablo Akeno —Rias, yo me tengo que ir, mi madre me pidió que la ayudara con algunas cosas del templo—

—Yo también me voy Rias-sama, tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol— dijo Gasper quien recientemente se había inscrito al equipo de futbol al ser aficionado al deporte e iba a aprovechar el equipo que tenia la escuela

—Yo te acompaño Gasper— dijo Valery, los 2 tomaron sus mochilas

—Yo también me voy Rias-sama— el chico bonito tomo sus cosas

—Alguien tiene prisa….acaso será por culpa de una pelinegra de lentes— se burlo Kuroka con su sonrisa traviesa

—Ara ara, al parecer Tsubaki-chan entro en el corazón de nuestro caballero— Akeno siguió las burlas de su amiga, por su parte Kiba mostraba un prominente sonrojo para risa de todos los de la habitación

—Nee-san deja de molestar a Yuto-senpai…..no ves que el amor lo afecta— la peliblanca dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—No tu también Koneko-chan— Kiba decidió huir de la habitación para burla de todas

—Kuroka-chan, Koneko-chan— la moja hablo atrayendo la atención de las hermanas —Supe que acaban de abrir una nueva postreria a unas calles de aquí ¿les parece ir?— los ojos de las hermanas se iluminaron, Koneko rápidamente agarro los hombros de la rubia

—¿Qué estamos esperando?— Asia se rio ante el entusiasmo de su amiga

—Tranquila Shirone-chan— la pelinegra trato de tranquilizar el entusiasmo de su hermana aunque ella estaba casi en la misma situación, el amor de su hermana por los dulces se le había contagiado hace unos años —Vamos Asia-chan— la rubia asintió no antes de ver a quien consideraba hermana

—Rias ¿no vienes?—

La pelirroja solo negó con una pequeña sonrisa —No Asia, tengo varios pendientes que completar y quisiera terminarlos lo antes posible, ustedes vayan, aunque si pueden traerme algo de ese lugar estaría genial— dijo con una sonrisa, con eso cada uno de sus amigos salió de la habitación hacia su propio destino

Rias por su parte empezó a revisar los documentos de la escuela y de los últimos sucesos de la ciudad de Kuoh, aun así una pregunta quedo en la cabeza de Rias, una compartida por todos sus amigos y familiares y que llevaba algún tiempo en sus cabezas

¿Dónde está Zero?

 **AEROPUERTO DE KUOH: 2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

El aeropuerto de Kuoh, uno que ha crecido en los últimos años para poder sostener la demanda de las personas que salen o visitan la ciudad, diversos vuelos llegaban en este momento de distintas localizaciones, varias personas caminaban en dirección a la salida para poder realizar sus actividades, ya sea por trabajo, intercambios o visitas. Entre todas esas personas que caminaban se encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño vestido con un traje de negocios, sus ojos color avellana recorrían el edificio, caminaba de manera lenta y con una mano en su bolsillo, con la otra revisaba el reloj de su muñeca

(Vaya, al parecer llegue un poco antes) pensó al ver la hora (¿Qué hare para matar el tiempo?) Issei pensó distraídamente, su mente regreso a la mañana que tuvo

 ** _[Flashback]_**

Ring

Ring

Ring

(Maldito despertador) un castaño trataba de encontrar el despertador para recuperar su sueño, pero su intento en fracaso se resigno a levantarse y aventar a la pared el aparato que profano su sueño, Issei se levanto a paso lento en dirección al baño y poder mojarse la cara para quitarse un poco el sueño, con eso se puso una bata para ir a la cocina

´Bostezo´

—Tengo sueño— buscaba entre la alacena hasta que encontró el café para poder prepararse una taza de café muy cargado —Supongo que esto me gano por entrenar hasta tarde— saco el azúcar de uno de los cajones y echarle 2 cucharadas —Aunque valió la pena, por fin pude perfeccionar la técnica de tele transportación con la fórmula mágica que tanto me había costado— con el primer sorbo recordó como la noche anterior había completado un hechizo de transporte que trataba de perfeccionar para poder moverse entre ubicaciones sin dejar rastro de magia, fue algo laborioso pero descubrió el código faltante para la fórmula mágica, aun así tenía que mejorar el desgaste de energía ya que algo así gastaría una cantidad generosa de sus reservas, pero poco a poco lo lograría, el avance que había logrado le había dado mucho orgullo ya que este era un proyecto que había empezado con su esposa Rosswaiser y que quedo en estado incompleto, es por esto que se esmero para lograrlo, un pequeño recuerdo de su valkiria favorita

En eso Issei vio la hora en el reloj de su cocina —Mierda, tengo que cambiarme— rápidamente dejo la taza de café en la mesa y se apresuro a cambiarse por la videoconferencia que tendría

 ** _2 horas después_**

—Tenemos que enfocarnos en el Marketing del nuevo producto— un hombre de unos 50 años hablaba

—Estoy de acuerdo, si podemos hacer que todas las personas conozcan al nuevo Iphone sería lo mejor, propongo convenios con equipos deportivos y expansión a otros países— concedió el encargado del marketing, todos estuvieron de acuerdo

—Me parece perfecto…..también tenemos que destacar las nuevas mejores con nuestro display y el software— Issei hablo, al ver que todos llegaron a un acuerdo decidieron terminar todo

—Eso sería todo por el momento, ¿entendido?— Steve Jobs dijo y uno por uno los trabajadores se desconectaron de la videoconferencia dejando solo a Issei y el mismo

—¿Qué pasa Issei?, vi el mensaje sobre que me querías comentar algo— el dueño de Apple vio como su amigo se acomodaba su camisa

Issei al terminar de arreglar su ropa vio a su amigo con seriedad, el castaño observaba a Steve con cuidado, hace unos años la enfermedad de su amigo se había curado gracias a su medicina —Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te enteraste de tu estado de salud…..sobre que me ayudarías en cualquier cosa—

Jobs asintió, el recordaba muy claramente eso, le prometió a Issei que lo ayudaría en cualquier cosa cuando se entero que su enfermedad degenerativa había desaparecido, todo gracias a su amigo —Quiero pensar que lo vas a necesitar ahorita ¿o no?— Issei asintió —¿Qué es?—

Los 2 se vieron por unos segundos hasta que el castaño suspiro —Quiero que te hagas cargo de ahora en delante de Apple…me quiero retirar de la empresa— esto tomo un poco por sorpresa a Jobs —Se que estas confundido, pero debes de entender que quiero enfocarme en algunas cosas personales…..sé que muchos no lo tomaran bien, pero es algo que quiero y es por eso que quiero darte mi poder en el consejo—

El ambiente quedo en silencio, Issei viendo la cara de Jobs buscando sus reacciones —Debo decir que es algo repentino, pero acepto tus deseos, se que a muchos no les agradara esto pero no importa, tu ya has hecho mucho por la empresa…aun así quisiera que te quedaras las acciones, puede que ya no tengas opinión en las decisiones pero al menos podrás seguir generando dinero…..pero quiero que platiquemos mas de esto— Steve acepto la decisión de su amigo, el no lo quería pero ayudaría en esta decisión, Issei ya había hecho mucho con sus aportaciones tecnológicas y con las alianzas que se creó con la empresa y las microempresas, gracias al castaño Apple ha estado reinando el sector tecnológico desde hace varios años y aun mas desde hace 2 años cuando su amigo regreso a la empresa

—Gracias Steve….te lo explicare después, cuando vaya a Estados Unidos te contare mas a detalle porque hago esto—

Jobs asintió —¿realizaras un viaje?— pregunto

—Así es, voy a Kuoh—

—¿Kuoh?...no es donde naciste— pregunto ante lo que su amigo afirmo —Ya veo…..en ese caso te deseo suerte— con eso Steve se desconecto he Issei soltó un suspiro, a él le gustaba la empresa y su gente al igual que sus microempresas, pero él sabía que no podría enfocarse en ellas de ahora en adelante, es por eso que decidió apartarse del camino, esa era la mejor ruta a tomar, aparte de que le entregaría sus últimos proyectos sobre los planes que tenia para Apple a Steve cuando lo vea , con eso Issei empezó a bajar las escaleras del sótano de su enorme casa, sus ojos veían cada rincón de la sala de entrenamiento, sus campos de práctica, sus armas, las computadoras, los archivos, la biblioteca y por ultimo una vitrina, a paso lento se dirigió a dicha vitrina para ver enseguida que llego un traje morado con una capa negra y un casco de visor morado, el traje de Zero estaba enfrente suyo

—Es imposible no pensar cuanto han cambiado las cosas— con una mano toco la vitrina donde estaba el traje, todo lo que había cambiado el tiempo con su presencia…..con la presencia de Zero

Sus amigos pudieron vivir una vida pacífica y tener lo que sus corazones mas anhelaban, la fortaleza entre las facciones habían crecido, la vampira se encontraba en paz después de detener la guerra civil y darle el poder a Valery y su familia, con esto evito las escaramuzas con esa facción al igual que mato a Marius Tepes el traidor de la familia y quien entrego a Valery para que le extrajeran su sacred gear en su anterior vida, con esto Issei sabía que Rizevim no podría tener a Valery tan fácilmente ahora que estaba con Rias y los demás, ahora los dragones malignos no podrían resurgir

Otro punto a favor es la tregua entre Tokyo y los demonios, ahora que los nekomatas no se extinguieron no existió ningún motivo para que las escaramuzas entre estas 2 facciones crecieran, así que con esto Serafall y Sirzechs aprovecharon y desarrollaron un pacto con los Yonkai, por su parte Azazel y Barakiel ayudaron con la facción de los caídos haciendo que Akeno y Vali desarrollaran amistad con los demonios, sobre todo Akeno quien se unió con Rias como su [Rook] algo que sorprendió a Issei pero al mismo tiempo lo alegro, por su parte Vali mantenía una amistad algo reservada pero que si apreciaba, sobre todo la rivalidad que nació con su amigo Sairgoar, esto trajo una risa a Issei, al parecer Vali siempre buscara pelea sin importar nada, la ventaja era que ahora la venganza no era lo primordial

Por su parte Sairgoar creció más fuerte que en su anterior vida, después de que tuvo una charla con él se puso a entrenar en las artes físicas, su espíritu salvaje aumento cuando Regulus se unió a él y ese mismo espíritu creció cuando su madre despertó de su coma después de 1 año, esto le dio la fortaleza para retar al heredero Bael y ganarle así convirtiéndose en la nueva cabeza del clan, algo en lo que muchos no estaban contentos, pero que aceptaron, aparte de que el apoyo de Sirzechs ayudo mucho, Issei debes en cuando le mandaba algunos entrenamientos para aumentar sus habilidades físicas y unos consejos para la unión con su Longinus, así fue como creció más poderoso que antes, eso y la ayuda de su rivalidad con Vali ayudaron sus habilidades y experiencia al combate

Otro punto fue el exilio de Diodora Ashtaroth , cuando se presentaron los cargos Ajuka no lo quiso aceptar, pero las pruebas no mentían, es por eso que con todo el dolor decidió encarcelar a su hermano para que cumpliera su castigo, desafortunadamente algunos de sus sirvientes ayudaron al chico a escapar, desde ese momento Diodora fue declarado como un criminal peligroso. Issei estimaba que para ese momento Diodora ya se unió a la brigada , solo esperaba poder encontrarlo antes de que hiciera una estupidez

Hablando de la brigada, no pudo evitar las escaramuzas que tuvo con ellos alrededor de los últimos años, su encuentro con Shalba donde la arranco un brazo antes de que la sabandija huyera con la cola entre sus patas, también la destrucción de varias bases de operaciones que conocía

Algo mas fue su encuentro con la facción de los héroes hace 5 años, aun recordaba como Cao-Cao le ofreció un puesto en su corporación diciéndole que entre humanos debían de apoyarse, Issei tuvo que declinar la oferta respetuosamente diciéndole que él no tenía ningún problema con las facciones sobrenaturales, que ese era un asunto que no le concernía, pero que si existía algo que pusiera en peligro a la humanidad él con gusto los ayudaría, esa negativa no le gusto a casi nadie, algunos de ellos enseguida se pusieron en pose de pelea, después de todo si no se unía con ellos no se uniría con nadie, pero fue el mismo Cao-Cao quien los detuvo aceptando sus puntos de vista, que si alguna vez cambiaba de opinión que no dudara en informárselo, con esto todos se fueron en una neblina, Issei solo se relajo y dio gracias ya que aun con su poder no podría hacerle frente a toda la facción de los héroes, aun así pensó en lo que le dijo Cao-Cao, sabía que no lo dejo ir solo porque quiso, algo mas debió haber planeado, eso es algo que hasta el día de hoy intenta resolver

Fuera de esas escaramuzas no ha tenido muchas más, algunos de sus blancos permanecen escondidos como Rizevim quien se esconde muy bien y lamentablemente no sabe dónde se esconde ya que nunca supo de él hasta que se unió a lo sobrenatural, por su parte Com Crush permanece inactivo, como si esperara el momento para salir, aunque había algo que lo inquietaba, ¿Por qué Ophis no lo había reclutado?, eso era algo que pasaba casi siempre por su cabeza

Pero dejando de lado eso, lo que en opinión era más importante para Issei era el desarrollo de la cumbre de las facciones, en un principio fue un acuerdo de paz creado por las 3 facciones bíblicas, pero con su presencia han cambiado algunas cosas, estaba seguro que al acuerdo se unirían mas como la Vampira por Valery y los Yonkais por Yasaka, ahora no solo serán 3 sino 5 facciones, esto aumentara el impacto de la tregua con las otras mitologías y algo que estaba seguro es que mas facciones se unirían al acuerdo con mayor velocidad de la que en un principio tuvieron

En general los últimos 7 años fueron agitados, entre el cuidado de sus amigos, lidiar con la Khaos Brigade, la facción de los héroes, la rebelión de los vampiros, misiones encargadas por Azazel y Sirzechs o tener que huir de vez en cuando de los caza recompensas, todo eso junto con el entrenamiento que tenia no le permitió a Issei relajarse, día y noche se esforzaba, esa fue su rutina por 5 años hasta que decidió dejar de lado su vida como Zero y esforzarse en su vida como Hyodo Issei, decidió que podía usar los últimos 2 años como libertad, disfrutar su vida como humano aunque sea un poco antes de que el verdadero reto comenzara, todo sin dejar su entrenamiento el cual le sirvió para aumentar sus reservas mágicas y dominar hechizos junto con el majeo de armas, aumento de su sigilo y resistencia

Todo esto logro que tuviera un nivel de poder decente, estaba seguro que podría superar el nivel de Sairgoar la primera vez que lucharon, puede que podría derrotar a cualquiera de los antiguos Satanes si descartara a Rizevim, si sus cálculos eran correctos él se encontraba a una escala igual a cuando uso por primeras veces su [Promotion Queen], claro que esto es solo en poder ya que la experiencia al rededor de los años aumentaría su letalidad, todo esto le dio satisfacción, estaba seguro que se encontraba en el Top Ten de humanos más poderosos, solo humanos como Cao-Cao lo superan, es por esto que pensaba seriamente si podría ganarle al poseedor de la True Longinus, el poder contra la experiencia, esa sería la forma de describir la pelea que podría llegar a tener

Con esos pocos recuerdo de lo sucedido los últimos años Issei tomo el traje y lo puso en una maleta junto con varios artículos como libros, armas, e insumos —Sera mejor que me vaya— dijo al checar su reloj y ver la hora

 ** _[End Flashback]_**

—Vaya que han cambiado las cosas— Issei murmuro al recordar todo lo que sucedió los últimos 7 años, en menos de un minuto salió del aeropuerto y pudo tener un poco de la vista de Kuoh —Al parecer uno siempre regresa a los orígenes— susurro, su mente divago a sus momentos en la ciudad, Issei decidió tomar un taxi, antes de ir a ver lugares para hospedarse quería ir a un lugar

 ** _30 minutos después_**

 ** _[Poner: High School DxD Original Soundtrack (CD 1) - 19 - Watashi no tame ni, Ikinasai]_**

El castaño le pago al taxista lo que fue y le dio un extra de propina, enseguida de eso bajo del carro y empezó a caminar en dirección a un punto en especifico, el no le tomo importancia a las personas que pasaban a su lado, el viento helado era cubierto por su saco, su cabello se movía al son del aire, sus pasos eran lentos y tranquilos, el atardecer le daba una apariencia nostálgica, poco a poco Issei visualizo varios árboles, después de avanzar entre ellos pudo ver un parque con una fuente en medio, el agua que provenía de la fuente era el único sonido en el área, Issei se detuvo a unos pies del adorno, con cuidado vio toda esa área —El lugar donde todo empezó— hablo en voz baja, debajo del sus ojos vieron un charco de sangre y el cuerpo de un adolecente castaño pidiendo ayuda, segundos después esa imagen desapareció —Sin importar que….uno nunca podrá huir de sus orígenes— la nostalgia impregnaba su voz, su mente se lleno por el momento en que murió y renació por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, aquel lugar donde empezó la aventura del más grande héroe del inframundo, el viento volvió a sacudir el lugar como una señal de que era hora de irse, con eso Issei dio media vuelta y decidió salir del parque, pero en cuanto se volteo vislumbro a una persona parada a unos metros suyo, Issei lo vio con mucho cuidado, el sujeto en si era un adolecente de facciones definidas, su cabello negro como la media noche, sus ojos grises que brillaban con un tono de misterio, su cuerpo tenía una apariencia atlética, estimaba que tenía una altura de 1.80 metros, llevaba consigo una maleta y una gabardina de clase, este chico sería considerado para muchas personas un hombre guapo, pero esa no era la razón por la que Issei lo observaba con tanto cuidado, la verdadera razón era por el aura que irradiaba este chico, un aura muy conocida para él, una que sintió por más de 500 años

—Draig— susurro, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer la presencia del dragón emperador rojo, era algo indudable para el castaño, enfrente suyo estaba la persona que portaba a su más grande amigo

—Hola— el pelinegro saludaba de una manera cortes —Disculpa, quería ver si podrías ayudarme, recientemente me mude a la ciudad y me perdí, llevo buscando la preparatoria Kuoh desde hace un rato, pero no logro encontrarla— dijo con algo de vergüenza, Issei lo vio con seriedad, una correspondida por el chico enfrente de el

—Si te soy sincero….algo me trajo a este parque…..una sensación en mi cuerpo me dijo que viniera aquí…— el pelinegro hablo con seriedad

El ambiente en el parque se enfrío algunos grados, el choque de presencias se sintió, la seriedad y la tensión se impregno en el ambiente

Parecía que el destino volvía a jugar su papel, el lugar donde la historia vio nacer a uno de los más grandes héroes de los últimos tiempos era el mismo en donde un encuentro predestinado se llevo a cabo, era como si alguien hubiera planeado este encuentro

Castaño y Peli negro viéndose seriamente, ninguno sin mover algún musculo, el viento soplaba sacudiendo su cabello y sus abrigos

El pasado y el futuro colisionaron

La experiencia y la juventud

El antiguo Sekiryuutei y el próximo Sekiryuutei

 **Y CORTE**

 **QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO, BUENO, MALO O REGULAR**

 **POR FIN VIMOS LA INTRODUCCIÓN DE QUIEN SERÁ EL PORTADOR DEL EMPERADOR ROJO, ESTE ENCUENTRO ES ALGO QUE HABÍA PLANEADO Y CREO QUE ME SALIÓ COMO QUERÍA…HURRA**

 **¿CÓMO VIERON LA NOBLEZA DE RIAS?**

 **SÉ QUE A MUCHOS O POR LO MENOS A ALGUNOS LES ABRA IMPRESIONADO QUE KUROKA FUERA LA REINA, PERO ESA ERA LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE SE UNIERA YA QUE ELLA EN EL PASADO HABÍA OCUPADO 2 ALFILES PARA REVIVIRLA, ES POR ESO QUE LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE SE UNIERA A RIAS ERA DÁNDOLE LA PIEZA DE [QUEEN], POR SU PARTE AKENO TOMARA SU LUGAR COMO LA [ROOK] ALGO EN DONDE PUEDE PULIR SUS HABILIDADES FÍSICAS YA QUE EN EL CANON SOLO TENÍA PODER MÁGICO PERO NADA DE RESISTENCIA, ES POR ESO QUE ESTA PIEZA LA AYUDARA**

 **TAMBIÉN VIMOS EL DESTINO DE LOS VAMPIROS Y EL TRATO PARA LA CUMBRE DE LAS FACCIONES AL IGUAL QUE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE DEMONIOS Y CAÍDOS, CON ESTOS SUCESOS LA ALIANZA SERÁ MÁS SOLIDA Y CON MAS PILARES DESDE EL INICIO**

 **UNA COSA MÁS QUE VIMOS FUE LO QUE HIZO ISSEI EN EL TIMES SKIP, ESTO SOLO FUE ALGO SUPERFICIAL, PUEDE QUE ALGUNOS SUCESOS SE RECUERDEN EN FLASHBACKS COMO EL ENCUENTRO CON LA FACCIÓN DE LOS HÉROES, QUIEN SABE TAL VEZ HAGA ESO**

 **CREO QUE ESAS SON TODAS LAS COSAS A ACLARAR, SI SE ME ESCAPO ALGO HÁGANMELO SABER, CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA HÁGANMELO SABER POR COMENTARIO O POR PM, SIEMPRE ESTOY DISPONIBLE SI ME NECESITAN**

 **BUENO YA SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
